A Date with Destiny
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: After Edward left Bella slowly moved on with her life, & with the help of her 2 friends Jessica & Angela she developed a new confidence.But her life changes a year later, when Laurent returns as a messenger for a powerful vampire who happens to be Bella's ancestor, and said ancestor knows Edward wasn't Bella's true mate.Who is this new vampire, & who is Bella's mate?
1. Moving On

**This is my first actual twilight pairing that doesn't involve a new character finding a mate. This involves dear Bella realizing that her existence isn't as dangerous as the Cullens would think after they left. Here's the full summary:**

**After Edward left Bella she began to slowly move on with her life, with the help of her two best friends Angela and Jessica. Now a year later right when they're about to graduate, Bella gets a visit from Laurent who happens to be the messenger not for Victoria, but for a very powerful vampire who is also Bella's ancestor, and said ancestor knows that Edward isn't Bella's true mate. So what could they want?**

**Anyway this is the prologue for the story, and more shall be revealed as it comes along. And yes before I forget Jessica and Angela are going to be involved as well, and Charlie too but he won't come till later.**

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters, just the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's P.O.V., a year after Edward left:

It was hard, after Edward and the Cullens left me; it was hard to go to school and pretend nothing happened, and it was hard to get up and move on with myself but I did it. It took me three months after the breakup to realize that if Edward really wanted me then he would've come for me, and wouldn't have had to suffer for three months not knowing what I did to make him leave and the others.

It didn't matter anymore, I had kept their secret like they asked and I had loved Edward more than my own life and this was how they thanked me? By leaving me alone in Forks? I could care less now, I was graduating from Forks High with my two good friends Jess and Angela, and I was going to move on to something better.

"Hey Bella, Angela and I were thinking of going out tonight to celebrate our excellent report cards you want to come with us?" Jessica and I became better friends after Edward left, and though she admitted she was jealous that I got more attention than her from the boys, I told her I didn't care and that I never asked Edward to leave, that I considered her a better friend than anything else and she was glad.

"Yeah sure, gotta let my dad know though."

"Ok then, so we'll see you after school?" I nodded.

"Definitely." She smiled and ran off to her last class, science while I had to go to math. I had a feeling she played me from the start, but after I told her I could care less about much guys she began to come around to being a better friend than ever. Angela supported me through everything, and thanks to her and Jess I became a better person.

"Bella come on we're gonna be late!" Eric called me and I walked over, we had one class together and it being math was our least favorite subject. Still it was only the last day of school, why would he worry now?

"Sorry." After he and Angela broke up Eric sort of cut the dating down and focused more on his ideas for his future. He was going to the university up in Washington, and he seemed excited since Mike was going as well.

"So…any ideas on colleges yet?" I shook my head. I hadn't decided what college to go to just yet, and Angela and Jessica were both undecided as well but we all wanted to go to good schools. Problem being we didn't know which ones were good.

"Not a clue, I think I'll just take the summer to look around and not start till later." He nodded.

"Your mom still trying to make you go to Florida?" I nodded, mom kept trying to convince me to attend a Florida college but I wasn't in the mood to be close to her just yet where she could call anytime and bug me. I loved her but after I told her about Edward she became more and more protective like Charlie, whom had wanted to bash Edward's brains in but I told him not to worry.

"Yeah, she's getting more and more persistent with it. I keep telling her I don't know but she won't listen." He patted my back.

"Ah don't worry, she's just as worried as any other mom when their kids go off to college." I had to agree. "I'm starting in the fall, it'll be fun."

"Let me guess again, professional photography?" he nodded. "Journalism too?" he nodded again.

"Something I've always wanted to be in."

"I'll be sure to look out for any articles you've written." He laughed and then our teacher Ms. Marlow came in.

"Good afternoon class, now before we all leave today I just wanted to say that I enjoyed having you this semester and that I wish you all good luck in your futures." We were being dismissed earlier, since the big ceremony was in two days and we'd all be walking across the stage.

"Thank you Ms. Marlow." We all said.

"Now has everyone turned in their books?"

"Yes ma'am." She sighed and smiled.

"And I also want to say that the time of the ceremony is at three in the afternoon this Friday. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now just sit quietly and wait for the bell to ring." She sat down at her desk and began chatting with some of the other students. I checked my watch and saw that the bell wouldn't ring for another ten minutes, so I figured I'd enjoy this while it lasted.

"Hey Bella!" oh great, Lauren, the last person I wanted to see right now. "Gonna have fun this summer? With no boyfriend?" ever since Edward left she'd been worse than ever, and this time she was hitting an all-time level of annoyance.

"Give a rest already Lauren, Bella's moved on it's been a year already."

"I know Eric I'm just asking if she'll have fun without her little boy toy?"

"I've had fun for a year, so go away." I couldn't understand why Tyler ever dated this girl, she was so nasty to everyone who got more attention than her. Even Jessica wasn't this bad.

"Oh? Getting an attitude are we?"

"Lauren…" I stood up from my seat. "I haven't seen or heard from Edward or any of the other Cullens for an entire year, I don't want, nor do I care if they ever show up again because as far as I'm concerned Edward was a bastard and I wouldn't think of dating him ever. Now what's your real reason for bugging me?" I crossed my arms and her little grin had gone from her face.

"Go Bella." Eric laughed and clapped a little.

"You know what though Lauren, I do hope Edward comes back and if he does I hope he notices you because it's natural for a bastard to date a bitch." Her mouth gaped open and she was at a loss for words, for once.

"Why you…!" and then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and left with Eric out into the hall, meeting up with Mike, Jessica, and Angela.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Eric, hey Bella we'll meet up at the pizza place at five ok? Don't forget." Jess and Ange hugged me and Mike and Eric briefly hugged me.

"Sure thing, see you tonight." I headed out to the parking lot and got into my truck, then drove off towards home. Charlie was off early today, so I wouldn't have to bug him at work asking to go out. As I pulled into the driveway I saw Billy's truck there as well.

"Hey Bells." Charlie hugged me at the door. "Have a good last day?" I nodded.

"It was good, and Jessica invited me to go out tonight with her and Angela, is that ok?" he nodded.

"Be home at eight though, I have some things at the station to take care of and I want you home when I get here."

"Ok then is it alright if they hang here for a bit?" he nodded.

"As long as they're parents say so." I nodded and I saw Billy in the den.

"Hey Billy."

"Hey Bella, have fun?"

"I guess, where's Jake?" he shrugged.

"Hanging out with some friends, he's gonna be out all night." Jake and I grew closer after the breakup, but we're just friends and that's all.

"Cool, we'll I'm gonna call Jess. See ya." I ran upstairs and tossed my bag onto the floor before whipping out cell and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess it's Bella, listen dad said I can hang but I gotta be home at eight."

"Why so early?"

"Some stuff about the station, but he said if you want we can hang out here afterwards. Me you and Angela."

"Yeah that sounds good, still home at eight?"

"I know it sucks, but that's what you get when your dad's a police chief. I'll see you in two hours ok?"

"Cool, see you there." I hung up and laid back on my bed, it was so odd, I mean when Edward was still around it was like my life took a downhill turn even when I was with him, and now that he's gone I felt like my life had improved regardless if I knew of vampires or not. Either way though I kept his secret, since no one would believe me even if the Cullens were odd.

'Oh well…life goes on I guess.' Looking at the clock I noticed it was almost four, so I just set my alarm to wake me at a quarter till five and closed my eyes for a little catnap.

Rome, mystery P.O.V.:

"It's almost time." A woman muttered to her only company at the moment.

"It is milady, it's close to time." The woman turned to the man in the room, and smiled at him.

"Are you certain you can handle this? There are shifters living in that area, and I doubt they'll let you near her."

"I understand the risks milady, but I think I can get past them." She nodded at him.

"Remember, you are not to bring her here until she finds an explanation for leaving."

"Yes I'm to only explain to her why she must come, that even if she's kept the secret this long she must be changed before the Volturi find out."

"Exactly, and now that I've awakened from my 'slumber' I must take back my position as queen." He bowed to the woman.

"You have been asleep too long milady, and those Volturi have gotten rather…overconfident."

"I couldn't agree more, now you realize Bella is an important part in what's to come?"

"And those friends of hers? Jessica and Angela are important as well."

"Yes, and make sure they're together when you see Bella. Understood?" he bowed again.

"Yes milady."

"Excellent, now be on your way and notify me the minute you arrive in Forks." He bowed once more.

"As you wish my queen." He left and the woman turned around, facing a long portrait of a family tree, her own family tree. She brushed down the names with her fingertips, and stopped at the name 'Isabella Marie Swan'.

"You are destined for this life my Bella, and soon you will realize the true extent of your own abilities." Then she turned to a portrait, the one that contained the three ancients, only slightly younger than herself. "And you my dear friend have been alone in this life long enough. It's time you met your true mate once again."

In Forks, just a quarter until five, Bella's P.O.V.:

The alarm went off like I'd set it to, and after setting my phone back in my pocket I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs seeing Billy and Charlie still watching the TV set.

"Dad I'm going out!" he waved at me.

"Be back at eight like I told you!" I rolled my eyes, I'm eighteen for crying out loud why should I be home early? I got into my truck and drove into town to the pizza place; Ange and Jess were there, and so I parked and locked the truck.

"There you are!" Jessica came and hugged me, typical girl. "Let's eat I'm starving."

"Yeah so am I." we all took a seat in the back corner of the place, and then a waitress came over.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Tea please but no lemon." Angela.

"Same." Jessica.

"A coke please." She jotted down on her notepad.

"And do you know what you want to eat?"

"Umm…I'll take a slice of pepperoni." Jessica.

"I just want a cheese slice thanks, thin crust."

"Supreme slice, thick crust." She jotted on the notepad again.

"Very well, it'll be right out." After she left a put my hand in my bag and pulled out my phone, and put it on vibrate.

"Still no ideas on colleges?" Jessica.

"Not a clue, I think I'll just spend the summer relaxing and maybe find a job." I sighed.

"Well you know we have been saving up some money since last summer, maybe we could go on a trip." Angela.

"What trip? A beach trip?" she nodded.

"Maybe a sunny one, I mean your mom lives in Florida maybe…" I glared and she stopped. "Ok bad idea, but how much money have we all saved to begin with?"

"I have at least four hundred and some change." Jessica. "I had more but I needed to put up money for the graduation supplies."

"I have about five hundred, been trying to earn more working in my dad's church."

"I have nearly the same, but in between."

"So that makes about…thirteen hundred or more. We could just go to Seattle, my dad would lend us the jeep and we could stay at a hotel for a weekend." Jessica.

"One with an indoor pool and Jacuzzi." I laughed. "Seattle's beaches are always so crowded."

"True that." Angela said and the waitress came back with our drinks and a waiter with our food. "Thanks."

"Enjoy." I took a sip of my soda and a bite of pizza.

"We can talk about it tonight if you want, maybe we can find some interesting stuff on the net."

"Yeah, probably some better sights in Seattle." My life had gotten better three maybe four months after Edward left, and right now I couldn't imagine much of a better one.

_**Just a prologue, and yes I changed Bella's quiet nature to a confident usual teen girl. More will come in the next chapter, but first I want some reviews, to tell me how this is so far.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Surprise Visitor

_**This picks up right after the graduation ceremony, cuz I didn't want to go into too much detail on a simple ceremony. This chapter shows more of what Laurent's part is in this whole ordeal, and a little taste of what's going to happen for the three girls involved.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Outside Forks High, two days later:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Smile girls!" Jessica's mom came with a camera and we all posed in our graduation uniforms. "Now say cheese!"

"Cheese!" the camera clicked and her mom smiled.

"Good, are you sure you girls don't want to stay at our house? We have lots of room."

"No thank you mom." Jessica was more annoyed than me or Angela, this was the third time her mom had asked us to stay at her house. We were spending the night again, since two nights ago we were all distracted from talking about our last day of school, so we were going to try and plan a trip this time.

"Oh well, just be sure to behave and listen to Chief Swan Jessie."

"Yes mom." Jessica's eyes rolled.

"Eh don't worry there Mrs. Stanley, I'll watch these girls every chance I can." Charlie eyed us.

"Dad we're not having any boys over." That was one of his oldest and most aggravating jokes of all time.

"I know, I'm just teasing." He patted my back. "Alright everything's in the truck and the ceremony's over so you girls head to the house, I'll go pick us up some food."

"Chinese please dad?" I hadn't had Chinese food in weeks and I was dying for an egg roll dipped in soy sauce. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Alright kiddo I'll get Chinese, but it'll be at least an hour."

"That's cool, we can wait." Angela.

"Alright pile into the truck, we gotta get going." Angela and Jess hugged their parents and got into the truck; we drove off towards the house, and I helped them with their stuff. "Got everything?"

"Got it all." They had a bag in each hand, they planned on staying for the whole weekend which was good since Charlie would be at the station tomorrow for most of the day, so he wouldn't bug us with 'Hey what're you doing?' or something like that. I loved my dad, but he became a little more protective than before after the Cullens left, sometimes I think he'd act like Renee.

After Angela and Jess went upstairs to put their stuff in my room I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed, it was probably Jake with a graduation present or maybe Charlie forgetting his wallet; unfortunately it was neither, and I was looking at someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Hello Bella." I would have fainted if I hadn't seen this before.

"L-Laurent…?" I snapped my head to the stairs, Jess and Ange weren't down yet. "H-How did you…?" he held up his hands.

"Easy there Bella, I'm not here to harm you." I then noticed his eyes, they were amber colored.

"I-If you're looking for the Cullens they left town last year." He smiled at me.

"I know they have, that's why I'm here." Just before I could answer Jessica and Angela came downstairs.

"So we were thinking Bell…oh you have someone else over?"

"Uh…yeah guys this is Laurent he's a…a friend of the Cullens." Their smiles turned into frowns. "But he just came to check up on me right?" he laughed and shook his head at me.

"I'm afraid not, Bella I have a message for you." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It's important."

"Then we can talk outside." I moved to get past him but he stopped me.

"It concerns your two friends as well." He looked at Jessica and Angela. I didn't know what else to do, so I let him enter. "Mind if I sit?" I nodded.

"Bella…who is this guy?" Jess and Ange sat in the chairs across from the sofa. I looked at Laurent, and he smiled again.

"First of all ladies, my name is Laurent and as Bella told you I know the Cullens, but not well. But to begin my reason for being here, I have a message for the three of you from a relative of yours Bella." my eyes widened.

"A relative?" I didn't have any relatives besides my parents, and my grandparents were gone. "That's impossible, my grandparents are dead and my parents were both only children."

"True, but this is a distant relative, very distant."

"Ok I'm confused." Jessica. "How does this concern us all?" Laurent laughed and laid back, then looked at me.

"I have to tell them the truth, and I have permission to do so." He looked back to them. "Jessica and Angela is it?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Now tell me, what do you know about the Cullens?" they looked at me and I just shook my head.

"Not much, only that they liked Bella and then they left." Angela. "The jerks." I nodded.

"Well…did you ever see anything off about them?"

"They had really pale skin, and dark eyes but…well that and they would leave whenever the sun was out but they took camping trips." Jessica. "But still they weren't that weird." Laurent looked at me.

"My dear girls…the Cullens are not human." They looked at him funny. "They are vampires." They stared at him, and then busted out laughing. Angela covered her mouth and Jessica held her stomach trying to breathe through her laughs. Soon enough they stopped and wiped their eyes of the tears.

"That's a good one, the Cullens are vampires oh what a joke." Jess.

"I mean they were strange but there's no such things as vampires, hell if they were vampires then they'd turn into ash in the sunlight."

"That's a myth." Laurent. "I know it sounds farfetched but believe me it's one hundred percent true." Jessica flung her hands at him.

"Oh please…what turning into a bat is a myth too?"

"It is, plus we vampires can't sleep, we don't burn in the sunlight, we don't sleep in coffins, and we don't' turn into monsters, at least on the outside." He smiled and then Angela's giddy smile dropped.

"Y-You…you're serious?" she looked at me. "Bella is he serious?" I nodded.

"It's true, the Cullens are vampires and so is he." I pointed at Laurent and so he smirked and suddenly half the room was rearranged in seconds. Ange and Jess jumped out of their seats and looked like they could faint.

"It's not possible…" Jessica.

"It can't be possible…" Angela.

"It is ladies, watch this." Soon the room was back to normal. "So?" they looked at me.

"Bella…are you a…?" I shook my head.

"No, no I'm human. I know this looks crazy but the Cullens and Laurent are actual vampires and it's nothing like in the stories. They don't sleep, they don't burn in sunlight, they don't hate garlic, or maybe just the smell but still, and they can't be killed with a stake in the heart." I held up my hands. "All myth, but Laurent well…let him explain." I pointed to him.

"So you're a real vampire, how?" Angela.

"Where should I start?"

"How do you become a vampire? And like…what's the real story?" Jessica.

"To become a vampire is of course to be bitten by one, and once you're bitten the venom flows through your body for three days at most. When you awaken, your body is no longer living…your skin is cold like ice and hard like stone, you are faster than any living thing on earth, stronger than any living thing on earth, and your senses are like that of an animal. Super hearing, smelling, speed all the works; as you just witnessed my speed, we move so fast you won't see us."

"When you drain our blood?" Jessica clutched at her neck and Laurent snickered.

"I don't eat humans anymore Ms. Jessica, I eat animals." Angela's eyes widened.

"You mean vampires can eat either one?" he nodded and looked at me.

"Would you like to join in the story?" I smiled and looked at them.

"From what I know, vampires can eat humans or animals, but it all depends on the diet you choose after you become a vampire. When you awaken, from what I know, you have this insane thirst and you need to satisfy it with blood. The Cullens, most of them haven't had human blood before, so they go the animal way because they don't want to be…monsters killing innocent humans."

"So they're like good vampires?" I nodded.

"In a way, they're built like killing machines, but they can't reveal themselves to humans unless…well unless they're willing to kill or change them."

"And…" Jessica's eyes widened. "You're still human?"

"The Cullens, for whatever reasons didn't change Bella. Unfortunately though, she has to be changed and since you two now know so do you." I stood up.

"Hold on Laurent, you can't just…" he stopped me.

"Bella, we're not rushing into this. I was ordered to come and deliver a message from your relative, and if possible explain myself and the Cullens to your friends."

"Why?" I stared him down. "Just tell me why, why did you come back? Why did you reveal yourself in front of them? And what does my relative want?"

"I came because my queen asked me to, and my queen…is the leader of the entire vampire world." I found that hard to believe.

"I-I thought…another coven was in charge?"

"You mean the Volturi? Oh no they are second in command, they only take charge when she's…in a slumber."

"But I thought you said vampires can't sleep?" Jessica.

"It's a figure of speech, you see girls…in our world there is indeed just one main ruler, but she takes times of slumber, or when she grows bored of the living, and she locks herself underground away from civilization, and that's when the Volturi, the coven after her, take over. They enforce the vampire laws, which basically say that if a vampire exposes themselves willingly or not and doesn't fix it, then they have to die; and if they reveal themselves to a human, the human must either die or be changed."

"So we have to be changed now?" Jessica's angry side was showing. "We have to just pack up and leave town now?"

"Now now girls, I'm not here to turn you. I came because I was told to, and my queen, well she wishes to meet you three."

"Meet us? She doesn't know us." Angela started but then a question hit me.

"Does she have a special power? You know like Alice and Edward did?"

"Special power?" Jessica.

"In some cases a vampire can have one other special psychic ability besides super strength and speed, for instance, Edward Cullen has the ability to read minds, and Ms. Alice Cullen can see into the future." Their eyes widened.

"Wow…how?"

"It really depends on who they are as a human, but for some parts most vampires don't remember much of their human life after they've changed. It's an after effect of the venom…" I turned to Laurent. "Why does the vampire queen really want to see us?"

"I can't exactly tell you that Bella, only that she has a good reason and….she's your ancestor." My eyes widened that time.

"No way…" Angela looked at me. "Bella's descended from a vampire?"

"Indeed so, from her father's side." He stood up.

"What so…you just expect us to go along with all of this? The Cullens are vampires and now that we know we have to be changed right? So we have to leave town or…?" Jessica seemed more angry.

"No." I snapped my head back to Laurent. "This is a mere visit for right now, it may turn permanent but the queen wishes to settle some issues first." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Look inside." I took it from him and opened it revealing…four tickets to Rome?

"Rome…the queen lives in Italy?" I looked at him.

"She keeps close watch over the Volturi and the other covens, but she only comes out when necessary." He sighed a bit. "And as for your previous question, yes she has a special power. One that allows her to see 'everything' that happens among the vampires." He winked at me.

"You mean like Alice?" he nodded.

"Exactly like Alice but…her visions don't change. Whenever she has a vision they always have the same result."

"Ok, first the Cullens are vampires, then we have to be changed, now Bella's a descendant of a queen, and the queen can see into the future….what's next dancing werewolves on a full moon?" Angela and I laughed, and then they looked at the tickets.

"So…we're going to Rome?" I shrugged and looked at Jessica.

"That's our summer trip…it could be fun." Jessica seemed unsure at first, but then she smiled.

"I guess…I mean…I'm still unsure about all of this but if we have to then we have to. The question is though…how are we going to explain the trip to our folks?"

"Well we can't tell them anything can we?" Angela looked at Laurent and he shook his head.

"Not about the vampires, but you can say that you've won a contest of sorts. You're creative Ms. Weber so I'm sure you can think of something." Angela nodded.

"Yeah…I guess I can." She looked at me. "Bella…now I understand why you hardly talked when you were around the Cullens."

"Yeah…look guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you and that this is happening but really…" Jessica walked up.

"I understand, it's out of your hands and now it's out of ours. And who are we to ignore the queen's invitation?"

"Yeah it could be fun." Angela smiled. "Maybe we can even meet some cute Italian boys up there." Laurent laughed.

"I have a feeling all three of you will meet someone. Well look, the trip can be done as soon as tomorrow or Monday if you wish. Lady Diana is willing to wait but not too long."

"Monday it is then, I can convince my parents as long as you two can come." Angela.

"I can too, as long as we're not alone up there." Jessica.

"And I doubt Charlie would object as long as we have a chaperone." I turned to Laurent.

"I'll have to change a bit but I can pull it off." he stood up. "You know I expected you girls to freak out, but I can see Diana was right about you when she said you're not like most human girls." He pulled out a cellphone. "I'd best call and give my queen the good news. Excuse me…" just then I heard a car door slam.

"Oh crap it's Charlie!" Laurent winked and vanished through the back. "Hide these." I tried to hand them to one of the girls but they shook their heads.

"Let me do the talking." Angela grabbed the tickets and then Charlie came through with bags of food.

"Hey girls, hungry?" we nodded and helped him carry the food into the kitchen. He then noticed the envelope in Angela's hand.

"What's that there?" Angela smiled.

"I just won a free trip to Rome, Italy Mr. Swan. I have three tickets, and I was hoping that maybe Bella could come along?" she put on her cute face, the same one that made any boy melt or do what she wanted. That's only if she needed to use it.

"Rome eh? You girls got an adult going with you?"

"Dad we're eighteen, I think we'll be able to handle a trip to Rome." He still seemed unsure. "We have money…"

"And the trip comes with a free stay at a hotel, it'll be great!" Angela got all giddy and Jessica joined in. Charlie sighed and looked at me.

"You sure about this Bells?"

"I'm sure dad, it'll be good to get away for a bit. I'll call you every day if I can."

"Well…as long as you girls have money and a way around Rome, I don't have a problem with this. Just be careful, and yeah call every other day." I sighed in relief. "So when are you going?"

"Monday afternoon." He smiled.

"My little girl's growing up, I'll consider this a coming of age thing." Another reason I loved my dad, he was understanding and he thought things through carefully. I reached up and hugged him and he laughed. "You're welcome Bells, just remember to call."

"Thanks dad, thanks so much." I turned to Ange and Jess.

"We're going to Rome!" we cheered and I could see Laurent smiling through the window. I gave him a thumbs up and he was gone in a flash.

_**I hope you liked it, tell me what you think in a review and if you want me to add anything in then feel free to share. I have this story planned, but I also like to hear what my viewers like to see.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Italy Here We Come

_**This starts off at the airport, then goes straight to where Bella, Jessica, and Angela head to Rome with Laurent. Also going to show some more of Lady Diana before they arrive because if I remember correctly it takes what 16 hours from Washington to Italy? I could be wrong but this is fiction.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Seattle International Airport, Bella's P.O.V.:_

It was around two thirty in the afternoon, and we were ready go along. Laurent had already boarded the plane, and we were just saying goodbye to our parents.

"You girls have everything right? Money? Tickets? Passports? Sunscreen?" Jessica's mom was so fussy but it was funny.

"We're set mom, we have enough clothes and money for our trip. We'll be fine." She hugged both her parents and Angela said goodbye to her parents while I hugged Charlie.

"You behave kiddo, I don't want to get a call saying something happened." I laughed. "Call me every other day like I told you."

"Yes dad I will, I'll send postcards."

"Now do you girls even speak Greek or Italian?" I was good at some Italian, but not great. Jessica on the other hand was better at it than me, as was Angela.

"We'll manage." Angela grabbed her bag and walked with Jess to the door. "Let's go Bella the plane's about to take off."

"Coming, see you dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells, be careful." I hugged him one more time and left with the girls as we boarded the plane. Our seats all matched so we had a row to ourselves, and in first class.

"Hello girls." Laurent was in first class as well, and he sat near the back, a more private row.

"Hello Laurent." We greeted and sat near him, me on his other side and Ange and Jess across from us.

"Ready for an exciting trip?" he smiled as we all laughed.

"So ready." Jessica. "So…um…" she leaned in to whisper. "What's the queen like? Is she mean, nice, overbearing what?" Laurent looked at me.

"She's kind of like Bella, but if I may say so, more badass."

"Does she look like me?" Laurent looked at me closely.

"A little, looks about the same age but her hair is dark red, matches her eyes."

"So…she eats humans?" he nodded.

"Only blood bags though, she stopped killing live humans centuries ago. Around the time humans learned to draw blood and keep it chilled for operations."

"How does she get blood?"

"Through a link in the human world, remember I told you she has spies go out for her? Sometimes those spies take blood from local hospitals or evil humans and bring them to her and the guards." My eyes widened a little, Queen Diana was smarter than I thought. "Unlike the Volturi she's very discreet."

"And the Volturi are second in command, how do they get their blood?" Angela was curious about vampires more than usual, even Jessica was interested.

"They pretty much have tour groups once a month, enough to feed their entire guard and more. Tourists go in, none come out."

"That's awful." Jessica.

"It is, but they only do it once a month like I said. It's what happens when you've drank human blood for centuries, it's very hard to quit."

"When you first taste blood, it's almost impossible to stop. At least that's what Edward told me when Carlisle Cullen changed him."

"But you said Carlisle's never tasted human blood." Angela.

"He has, but he has stronger control. In fact he was the one who convinced the Denali coven to switch diets." Laurent pointed to his eyes. "That's how our eye color changes, it's amber if you drink animal, and red if you drink human; but when your thirst grows your eyes grow darker until they reach black, then you're at full thirst."

"Wow…must be tough."

"Oh it is, newborns take months to control their thirst but it all depends on self-control. You also have to have someone teach you to control otherwise you could risk exposure."

"And then get torn to pieces and burned alive." I finished and he nodded.

"One hell of a way to go." Jessica. "Well…at least Lady Diana's giving us time to sort this out."

"That's how fair she is. Lady Diana has ruled for centuries and other than the Romanian attack everyone learns to live in peace."

"Romanian attack?" that was a new one.

"Yeah…you see girls, when the Volturi first came around to forming their coven they knew as long as the Romanians were in power they could risk trouble with the humans. Now Lady Diana had asked them to step down and find a new way but they refused, and without consulting Lady Diana first the Volturi destroyed the Romanian coven but left their two leaders alive."

"What happened when Diana found out?" Laurent sighed.

"I wasn't there at the time, but I can tell you now she wasn't pleased. Ever since then the Volturi's practically terrified of her."

"And you're over 300 years old?" Angela.

"Indeed so, but I've been a spy for Diana for at least two hundred."

"Then why were you with James and Victoria?"

"I was on leave during one of Lady Diana's slumbers, and I came across them. I decided to travel and here we are."

"Wow…" this was more interesting than I thought. "Just out of curiosity, how much bigger is Lady Diana's coven than the Volturi?"

"I honestly don't keep track, but I think it's slightly bigger."

"Do any of them have gifts?"

"A fair few, but most of them are like Emmett Cullen, amazingly strong. She doesn't have favorites though, unlike the Volturi she treats her guards equally with respect as they do her."

"None of them revolt?" he shook his head.

"They're all very loyal to her because she saved and protects them with her own power."

"The future vision?" Laurent nodded but then shook his head.

"Maybe I got a little mixed up with Alice's power, you see girls…Diana has a power similar to Alice's but not quite the same. Her visions are those of later times, but she doesn't know what's going to happen between them. And they don't change…"

"So she knows what can happen?"

"What will happen, to you or to anyone she sees…basically meaning…she knows your destiny."

"Whoa…" all three of our mouths dropped open. A vampire who knew exactly what would happen without any changes? That was way better than Alice.

"That's actually kind of cool." Angela.

"It sounds cool, but of course once Lady Diana has her vision it stays in her mind until said vision happens."

"Makes sense, so what's her home like?" Laurent laughed.

"It's like an underground palace, away from the sights of locals and tourists. Rather homey, but it has a certain echo to it."

"You mean like…a tunnel sort of place?" he nodded and I turned back to Jessica and Angela. "Looks like we're going on a wild ride here." They laughed.

_Meanwhile in Rome:_

_Lady Diana's P.O.V.:_

Laurent had called me, he had told Bella of me and was bringing her and her two friends along to the beautiful city of Rome. I was very eager to meet them, and still am since Bella and her father are my last living descendants and what's better, Bella is going to join me in the vampire world with a man I consider a brother.

"Lady Diana." I heard my youngest of the guards, Katarina call me.

"Yes?"

"Laurent just called, they're about to land at the airport." I turned to her.

"Excellent, send Clarinda and Joseph to escort them here."

"Yes milady." She bowed and left, and then I heard someone else enter.

"My lady." It was Galen, one of my most loyal guards. "You seem deep in thought." I turned to him.

"That's because I am, I'm excited to meet Isabella." He smiled at me.

"Well you have been announcing her arrival since Laurent first called back. The entire palace knows you're ready to meet Isabella." I laughed.

"Well a queen has the right to speak her mind."

"What're you going to do once they arrive?" I turned back to my family tree.

"Well for one thing I'll have to answer any questions Bella may have, and explain to her the situation with the Volturi." Galen placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be a great addition to us all." I nodded, Bella would be a great aspect in the vampire world, and she would be the one to end this growing problem.

_On the plane, Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Bella…Bella wake up." I felt someone shaking me, and I realized I must've fallen asleep. I woke up and my vision started to clear up.

"Hey…how long was I out?" I looked at Laurent.

"About two hours, we're about to land." I stretched a little and yawned. "Ten minutes."

"Great, I'm dying to get off this plane." Angela.

"Well as soon as we land we're going to be escorted to the palace by two or more guards." Laurent was just full of smiles, more than usual. "Lady Diana will want us there as soon as possible." True, no one ever keeps a queen waiting. Ever .

"So what's going to happen once we arrive?" Jessica.

"You'll have to see that for yourself, but don't worry she'll answer whatever questions you may have."

"Great." I sat back waiting and then the speaker came on.

"_Attention passengers we're about to land in Rome so please fasten your seatbelts and wait for the flight attendant to give instructions. Thank you." _The speaker shut off and I tightened my seatbelt.

Rome here I come.

_**Next one picks up right where Bella and Diana meet for the first time. What shall be said between the two?**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. We Meet at Last

_**Here comes the little meeting between Bella and her over 3000 year old ancestor Diana. Also will give an idea of what Diana knows about Bella despite the fact they're meeting for the first time. Diana has a big opinion on Bella's life so far, and why shouldn't she, she knows what's in store for Bella and her friends right?**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Rome Airport:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"We got everything?" we had just gone through the lines of luggage, and multiple tourist lines to get our passports approved, and now we had to make sure nothing was missing.

"I got my stuff."

"Me too."

"Me three, lead the way Laurent." Laurent laughed at me and led us to the front; it was getting close to dark so he wouldn't have to worry about sparkling in the sunlight. As we made it outside I saw two figures wearing dark clothes coming to us, a man and a woman.

"Ciao Laurent." The man was white, with sandy blonde hair and red eyes. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, and the woman looked around the same age, but with brown, shoulder length hair.

"Ciao Clarinda, Joseph; ladies these are two of Lady Diana's guards Clarinda and Joseph. They are from the lovely state of Arkansas."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and they nodded at me.

"Pleasure." Clarinda smiled at us. "Follow us to the car." As we trailed along Jessica tapped my shoulder.

"I'm so excited; I cannot wait to meet the queen of the vampires."

"You will love our queen young lady; she's very lovely and very fashionable." Joseph laughed, I just hoped she wasn't as bad as Alice had been. "Not to mention she rules with an iron fist."

"So we've been told." Angela laughed. Soon we came up to a nice Italian SUV, shiny and black, brand new maybe.

"Hop aboard ladies." Joseph opened the doors and Clarinda took our bags. I sat in the very back with Jessica and Angela, and Laurent took the middle seat with Clarinda while Joseph drove. I noticed that Rome was lovely at night, almost like it showed in the brochures with all the lights, and Angela was taking pictures like crazy.

"Like the sights girls?" Clarinda asked.

"Oh yes, do you get to go out and see them?" Jessica had been wanting to party in Rome, but knowing how vampires are I wasn't sure if we'd even be allowed out at night.

"Not really, Lady Diana doesn't like a huge amount of her guards going out at night. She has been making exceptions though, so you might get lucky." Joseph answered her.

"Yay!" Jessica could be such a princess at times, oh well at least she didn't act all pompous like one. The drive was mainly included with the sounds of cameras clicking, small conversations between the vampires, and then came the sounds of the locals partying with the tourists. Luckily for me I'm no party girl, and I don't think I could handle the horny Italian boys waiting to prey on American girls.

About twenty minutes later we drove somewhere outside the city and into a large garage like space. Joseph pulled out a remote, pressed a button and a door inside the garage opened up showing a long dark tunnel with little lighting.

"Oh yeah did I mention that the palace is underground?" I think he did, but hey that's vampires right? I was just eager to see Diana, if she really was my ancestor maybe she could help find out why Edward and the Cullens used me. I shouldn't care, but I still wanted to know what I did to make them leave.

As we drove deeper into the tunnel a large light cut on fast and Joseph parked the car near a door. Clarinda quickly got out and took our things with Joseph while Laurent helped us out of the large car.

"Um…is this the only car?" Jessica couldn't stop admiring the thing.

"No, we have at least five but this one's the newest."

"Any trucks?" Joseph nodded.

"Just one, but it's older." We went up to the door and all the way down was a long hallway, with at least five doors on either side.

"What're those doors to?" Angela.

"Those are different ways of entering the palace, say for instance if you wanted to go straight to the West Wing you would take the last on the right, or the East Wing you would take the third on the left. It was made to make our enemies a bit confused on finding the throne/ballroom, that's where Lady Diana normally is."

"If not she's usually in her own Wing, or the library she loves reading." Now we appeared to be more related.

"How many books does she own?" I had to ask.

"Hundreds Bella, maybe thousands and she's read every single one in that library." Wow, she was book smart. We walked down to the very end of the hall, and after Clarinda let us through the door there was a huge spiral staircase leading upstairs.

"That's a long staircase." Angela.

"Not to worry ladies, climb aboard." Joseph and Laurent held onto us and at vampire speed we made it to the top. "We must hurry, can't keep the queen waiting any longer." Soon we came to a large set of double doors, and when Laurent let us inside we were staring at probably the largest room we'd ever seen. It was oval shaped, with a large white glass ceiling, soft lighting, a light brown marble floor, with dark walls covered with busts and statues, and several bouquets of roses, white, red, even black though those were probably fake.

What caught my eye was the large throne at the other end of the room, it looked to be made of stone, but smooth like metal. It was black with brown cushions, elegant looking but it was the only throne there. So Lady Diana didn't have a mate?

"Raoul!" Laurent called and a tall man from the shadows, wearing a dark cape came over. "Please fetch Lady Diana."

"Of course." 'Raoul' bowed and left in a flash.

"That's one of the gifted guards, Raoul has the ability of mind torture."

"Mind torture? You mean like he can make someone paranoid or make them relive their worst moments?" Jessica.

"In a way, but he can also make them feel pain, it really depends on the memory but whatever horrible things exist in that memory he can unleash much worse than the real thing." All three of us gasped.

"That's horrible." Angela.

"Don't worry, Lady Diana only uses him when it's against an actual enemy. Someone who's tried to harm her or one of the other members." That wasn't much of a relief, but it was good that Lady Diana had backup. "We have more gifted members than the Volturi, and the reason being is because when they were first created Lady Diana sought them out and brought them here. She gives them shelter, blood, clothing, and treats everyone equally, she even rescues them in times of trouble."

"She's a good queen." Clarinda smiled again and set our bags down.

"And don't you forget it." A voice from the other end caught my ears, and I saw Raoul return with a woman. She had long dark red hair like Laurent had said, her skin was white like the others, her eyes burgundy red, and she wore a medium length dark blue dress with billowing sleeves and a V-neck trimmed with silver lining.

"Lady Diana." All four guards in the room bowed to her, and then I noticed multiple other shadows in the background do the same.

"Thank you for bringing them Laurent." Her face was beautiful, but she looked a little older than me. As she approached us the way she walked looked almost as if she were walking on air. She could be a goddess. "Hello Bella, Angela, Jessica." I nudged them and we bowed low to her.

"Hello…Lady Diana."

"Your grace." Angela.

"Your majesty." Jessica.

"Please just call me Lady Diana." She never broke eye contact with me. "I've been waiting a long time to see you my Bella." 'My?'

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Diana."

"I trust your trip was nice?" we nodded. "Excellent, now you girls must be hungry. I've already taken the liberty of having your dinner brought here."

"Um…thank you." Angela.

"You're welcome Angela, now Clarinda, Joseph would you two take their things to their rooms please?"

"Yes milady."

"Thank you." They did so and soon it was just me, Jess, and Ange alone with Lady Diana and Laurent. "Follow me girls." She turned and we followed her to a large room that looked like a dining hall, with a long ass table and only three seats had plates of food and drinks in front of them. "Sit wherever you want." We sat and I noticed the plates were full of Italian food, some of our favorites.

"Wow." I looked at her. "Thanks."

"Dig in girls, you must be starving." We happily obliged, and the food was absolutely delicious. "Like it?"

"It's amazing." Jessica. "Did you make it?" Diana laughed.

"Oh no dear a vampire hasn't any reason to cook; I had it made for you earlier today, from a restaurant."

"Thank you again." Angela and I both said.

"Again you're welcome, and just to let you know I have your rooms set side by side and they are conjoined from the closets. Your things should be on the bed."

"Um actually milady, I was hoping to ask some questions first?" I wanted to know some things.

"All in good time Bella, but for now I want you to eat and then you girls can shower. Your scents don't bother me but you look like you could use some relaxation." Maybe we could.

"Can you see me later tonight?" I checked my watch, which Laurent had set for the actual time and I saw it was nearly after eight.

"Of course I can, I'll answer whatever questions you may have." I nodded and finished my food. Soon after we were done Diana got up from her seat. "Now then, Laurent will show you to your rooms, I'll see you in an hour Bella."

"Thanks." I pushed my plate away and we followed Laurent out of the dining hall to another area with three rooms.

"Here we are ladies, Jessica the one on the right is yours, the left is Angela's, and the middle is yours Bella."

"Thanks Laurent." We went into our rooms and I was by far stunned at how cool mine was. The walls were light gold, with dark red curtains over tinted windows, a four poster bed with a velvet duvet and silk sheets, it was amazing. And the furniture was by far some of the oldest, but nicest bits I'd ever seen. It even had its own bathroom, and the closet was awesome.

Things were already looking good.

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

After Bella and her friends left I sat back in my chair as Galen brought me a cup of fresh blood.

"My lady." He gave me the cup and I drank as he took a seat. "Isabella is lovely, as are Angela and Jessica." I smiled.

"They were considered the loveliest girls in their school."

"You do know that Victoria will realize Bella is missing." I nodded. "And her father is unprotected?" I shook my head.

"Charlie will be safe with the shifters, I've seen his destiny." Galen nodded. "Victoria will be dealt with soon enough, she won't touch Bella here."

"And if she goes looking for Laurent?"

"Laurent has been told to stay clear of Victoria, unless he realizes she may try something."

"And the Cullens?" I smirked.

"I have big plans for them later, but for now I want to make sure Bella meets her true mate before they show themselves." Galen laughed at me.

"Very wise milady."

"Thank you kind sir." I set down the now empty cup, and sighed. "No doubt Bella will have questions of why I haven't seen her since she first knew of vampires, but I already said I'm willing to talk when she's ready."

"No doubt she'll be up all night with you." I shook my head.

"I'll only answer a few tonight, not a lot. She needs to sleep." I leaned back. "How are the arrangements for the ball going?"

"Rather well, and the gowns you ordered for the girls should arrive first thing tomorrow afternoon."

"Wonderful." I glanced at my wristwatch under my sleeve. "Oh it's been an hour already? My how time flies…" I stood from my seat. "I'd best go see Bella."

"Shall I accompany you milady?"

"If you wish so, but I need you to check on the others. Have they fed?"

"I will make sure milady." He bowed and left. I ran at vampire speed to Bella's room, and knocked on the doors. "Bella?"

"Come in." I saw that Bella had already unpacked, and she was now shower fresh wearing a long red bathrobe I had left in here. "Lady Diana."

"You can call me Diana in private Bella, the lady part can do for public appearances. Now where are your friends?"

"Oh I think they're still in the shower."

"I'll check then." I left quickly and knocked on both doors, and the other two answered.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You girls up for a story?" they nodded and came straight into Bella's room with me. They sat on the bed and I took a chair from the vanity. "Now then, where shall I start?"

_**Not bad for the first meeting eh? Imagine what Diana's gonna tell the girls, and imagine what the Cullens are doing right about now?**_

_**In fact I'll bring the Cullens in on the next chapter, but it'll just show what they've been up to since they left Bella in Forks. I'll even throw Victoria in and what is she gonna do since Bella's gone?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Diana's Story

_**Starts off with the girls listening to Diana's tales of when she first became a vampire. I'm not doing flashbacks in the story part, just Diana explaining brief but important details about Bella's family history. Then it goes to show where the Cullens stand after leaving Bella and a small bit on Victoria's part.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Now where shall I start?" Diana was eager to talk about our family I could tell, but I figured I'd just ask the meaningful questions.

"What was your human life like? If you remember I mean…" she smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Well for one thing I wasn't exactly royalty, but I was part of a noble family. My father was a merchant and my mother's family was quite wealthy but not like our emperor."

"Who was emperor at the time?" Angela.

"You know I can't remember, it was probably one of the Caesars'. For one thing though I wasn't as good as I am now, I was a spoiled little Daddy's girl who cried and screamed every time I didn't get my way, with two older sisters more mature than myself."

"You spoiled?" I laughed and she smirked.

"As hard as it is to believe it's true, I was probably worse than old Bloody Mary. I had toned down when I became a teenager, but that was probably one of the worst times of my life." I laughed.

"Let me guess, you were supposed to marry someone and they turned out to be the worst person you'd imagined?" she smirked.

"As a matter of fact it was, his name was Marco he was one of the guards to the emperor, captain I think. He was handsome but his attitude was the worst. He used women like he drank thick wine, and all the girls were smitten except me. I upfront refused to marry him, but sadly I didn't have much of a choice it was marry him or my family would disown me."

"So did you marry him?" Jessica asked and I saw a small smirk on Diana's face.

"I had almost given up hope, but then a month before the wedding an old friend of mine Abigail made a plan for me to escape. She and her husband were leaving Rome to live with her parents on the far side of Athens, and asked if I would come along. I happily accepted but unfortunately one of Marco's friends overheard us and locked them away in the dungeons while I was put on house arrest, but that wasn't the worst of it."

"He didn't…" I was almost afraid to ask, what else would a man do with a woman locked away in his home?

"If you're thinking right Bella then you are. Marco showed a side I'd never seen from him, he was furious that I tried to run and he made me suffer along with Abigail and her husband. His guards toyed with my friends and beat them to the point of when Abigail suffered a miscarriage."

"She was pregnant?" Jessica.

"I don't know how long, all I can recall was she was devastated and her husband was lucky to live through the beatings or she might've lost her sanity. You see girls back then losing a child was one of the worst tolls any woman could suffer, and when I found out what happened I intended to seek revenge for them." She paused.

"That's just awful; raping you and hurting your friends I can't imagine the pain." Angela and Jessica looked as if they would cry, but Diana didn't seem upset at all.

"I got my revenge later, after I realized what Marco'd done to my friends I slipped a drug into his usual wine and after he used me he was out like a light. I stole the keys from his waist and took a bag of supplies with me, I freed my friends, and by midnight we were outside the village on horseback." Wow, Diana was braver than Laurent had said.

"What happened after you left?"

"The trip was easy, but it wasn't until before we'd reached Athens did I realize I was pregnant. Part of me wanted to keep the child, but then I remembered having a child from wedlock was forbidden in Athens and we would be scorned by everyone. So I made a proposition with Abigail, if we could wait until I had the child I would give it to her and she would raise it herself."

"But where did you stay?"

"As it turns out we ended up staying in a medicine woman's home, at first Abigail's husband was against us staying with her but after I told him my plan he agreed. I knew that Abigail wanted to be a mother, so I was going to bring her happiness back. Don't get me wrong I did in fact want children but Abigail had lost hers because of my stupidity."

"So what happened after you gave birth?" Angela asked and I saw Diana smile.

"My friends moved onto Athens with my son, and I stayed with the medicine woman. She had told me stories of creatures that came around at night and fed on humans, but I considered it nonsense up until one night I heard munching sounds, and when I went to investigate I saw a man devouring a corpse. Or at least I thought it was a man until he came up and bit me."

"And then you became a vampire." She nodded.

"Everything after that came along easily, the medicine woman let me stay but for my feed I would hunt only the nasty humans. Sometime later I left to Athens to check on Abigail and I saw she had the life I had hoped for her, my son had grown nicely and the family was living nicely. I watched over them for a while, and then I realized with my newfound strength and speed I could get my revenge on Marco." That time she let out an evil smirk.

"Lady Diana?" Jessica.

"After I tested my powers I went back to Rome, and I found out that my family did in fact disown me after all should I have wanted to come back. My sisters both moved on with their husbands and my parents acted as if I was dead which technically I was but it didn't stop me."

"You tortured him?" Angela.

"Oh yes I did." Diana's smirk looked more evil. "He hadn't found another woman and both of my sisters were married so he was out of luck. No other woman would be with him since his anger increased, but my parents still let him stay; that night I snuck into the house and into his room while he was drunk, and let's just say he wasn't too pleased to see me." she paused. "I taunted him and he thought I was a ghost, but to make things short he ended up like my other victims, drained dry of their blood and I left a little message on the wall for my parents."

"That must've really gotten them." Jessica. "Were they terrified?"

"Oh yes, I really made a difference after that. My family was fine so I left and kept watch over Abigail and her family, and then sometime later I formed my own coven."

"What about the Volturi? How did they come around?" Diana leaned back.

"Simple, I created them." My eyes widened.

"You created a coven second in command to your own? Weren't you afraid they would try and turn on you?"

"Not really, since I did save their leader. You see girls there are three leaders to the Volturi, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and Aro isn't exactly the first leader, he's mainly the voice of the coven. He holds the most power of the three, and I was the one who created him. When I first found him he was mobbed by thieves, on the brink of death and after I looked at him I saw his destiny, and I changed him."

"Oh yeah I forgot about your power, you can see destinies." Jessica. "Sorry I keep interrupting."

"It's alright, anyway after I created him I told him everything I knew and he soon came to realize what a life he could have. He formed his own coven, but we agreed I would take charge and make him second in command. Sometime later his sister joined and married Marcus, then Caius and his mate Athenodora joined, and soon Aro found his mate in a woman named Sulpicia. The rest of them he found on his own."

"How many members are in the Volturi?" Angela.

"I think over thirty, I haven't seen them in a long time. Two of my own are part of the guard, and they keep me up to date on the Volturi."

"Oh…so whenever you 'slumber' the Volturi acts?" she nodded. "Do any of the other covens know about you?"

"Not exactly, because since the Volturi enforce the law more than myself I let them take the credit. I act when things are too much, and if the Volturi slip up I take over. Kind of a share of ruling the vampires, but I hold power over the entire Volturi."

"That's what Laurent said; he also said Aro's kind of afraid of you." Jessica.

"After that slip up with the Romanians he should be." She glanced at a clock on the wall. "Oh my, it's almost eleven." She stood up. "You girls need your rest; we have a big event tomorrow night."

"What's happening tomorrow night?" I asked and she smiled.

"We're having a ball tomorrow with the Volturi and the Egyptians, and you girls are going to my guests of honor." I groaned.

"A ball? That's so cool, but what're we going to wear?" Jessica looked at me and Angela.

"Not to worry I took the liberty of ordering you dresses for this occasion. And besides, you may meet someone very special too." She winked at us and left out the door. "Good night girls."

"Good night milady." She left closing the door behind her, and I just collapsed onto the bed.

"A ball, this is great!" Angela was as excited as Jess.

"Yeah, we're going to look great and we might meet someone."

"Uh guys…you do realize we'll be in a whole room of vampires right?" I looked at them.

"Yeah so?"

"So you're not afraid you'll get eaten by accident?" they shook their heads.

"Lady Diana's the queen remember? She'll make sure we're safe." I had to laugh; these girls were two of the best people I'd ever met. But what I couldn't shake though was if I would meet someone and if I did, would it mean Edward and I really weren't meant to be?

"Oh well, come on guys let's get some sleep." I sat up.

"Yeah, it's late, goodnight Ange, Bella."

"Goodnight Jess, Bella."

"Goodnight guys." They left through the conjoined closet and I cut off the light before climbing back into bed and soon sleep overcame my mind.

_Meanwhile, with the Cullens:_

_Edward's P.O.V.:_

It's been a whole year since I've seen Bella, an entire year since I left the woman I loved in Forks. I had to do it though, I had to protect her. The others were reluctant, but I managed to get them to come around. I did love Bella, but she was better off without me.

We had retreated to Rio, figured it was the best place to go. Carlisle had a small job in a local clinic, and everyone else just did their own thing. Alice was more upset with me than the others, even more than Emmett who hadn't spoken much since we left; they didn't understand, Bella was still vulnerable around us and as long as she remained human she wouldn't be condemned like me.

'Edward stop moping already!' Alice's thoughts were loud.

"Leave me alone Alice." I had been in my room most of the time, not that I didn't care. Alice was in the room next door, with Jasper whom was still upset about what happened at the party. Sometimes I'd think it was more annoying than me.

"Edward." Alice showed up at the door. "Stop your depression tantrums it's affecting Jasper." I just shook my head. "You know I actually watched Bella a little bit ago, she seems to be doing fine."

"Good, she deserves to be happy."

"And what she wasn't happy with you? Edward if the Volturi get wind of this they'll kill you and Bella."

"They won't, as long as Bella stays clear of Italy she'll be fine. It's not like Aro could read her thoughts anyway."

"Even so if they find proof that Bella knows about us we're in serious trouble! Didn't you realize that when you made us leave?" she still held that over me.

"As long as Bella's safe so are we." She glared at me.

"Well let's just hope Bella's safe, I just found out she and those two girls she hangs out with won a free trip. Guess they'll have a lifetime of fun there without us." I looked back at the window. "It's in Rome Edward."

"So what, Rome's a good distance from Volterra, it's not like the Volturi leave anyway." She groaned at me.

"You know what, I actually hope Bella finds someone else because maybe he'll prove to be a better man than you." She slammed the door and the walls cracked, and I would soon hear more of it from the rest.

_In Forks:_

_Victoria's P.O.V.:_

This was not fair, I spend all my time plotting against the human Bella Swan and when I get here she's gone! That human had taken a trip and wouldn't return for a while, dammit all!

I had to get my revenge, Cullen killed my mate so I'm going to kill his. A mate for a mate, simple as that and those other Cullens weren't around to stop me. I tried contacting Laurent, and he's nowhere to be found, right when I need him too!

It wouldn't matter though, I would have her soon enough and even if I wanted to make her father pay his house was under watch by those blasted wolves. I would just wait until I found out where Bella was going, and once I killed her I'd mail her head to the Cullens. See how that feels Eddie-boy.

'I'm waiting for you Isabella.'

_**Hope you liked this one, next one holds on to the ball where Bella meets the Volturi and possibly her future mate. Now the reason I brought in the Egyptians was because they are the second royal coven in the series, since they did lose power to the Volturi.**_

_**Now how shall Bella react to meeting all the royal vampires? And Jessica and Angela whom shall be their intended mates?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. The Ball

_**The big ball chapter, starts off getting ready for the ball and then goes straight to where Bella, Angela, and Jessica meet the royal covens of vampires besides Diana's. Good sparks between everyone, at least until they realize the girls are still humans.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next afternoon, 6:32 p.m.:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Tonight was the night of the ball, and I was more a nervous wreck than I had been for prom. Diana was teaching us how to walk, talk, and behave like proper ladies; now the manners I could get down, but the walking in the large heels was tough. I had been trying to walk in them since this morning and I was still clumsy; but Jess and Ange had it down easily.

"Ow!" I just hit my foot on the board of my bed, for the fifth time today! These shoes were murder!

"Bella?" I heard Diana's voice on the other side of my door. "Are you alright?"

"Not really no!" I called back and she stepped inside. I could see she was already dressed for the ball, donning a midnight blue gown with billowing sleeves complimented with silver lining, and her hair was up in a French braided bun style; her jewelry was simple, just a chain of her coven crest and silver earring, the only thing not simple being her silver tiara sparkling with sapphires.

"Tut tut, what am I gonna do with you girl?" she came over and pushed me onto the bed taking the shoes off. "Here." She handed me two inch heel red shoes. "Those work?"

"As long as I don't trip over my own two feet." I tried them on and they felt really comfortable.

"Those are my old ball shoes, I assumed they would work better for you." I nodded and handed her the high heels. "Now then, the ball is in an hour and you need to get ready." She opened the conjoined door and called Jess and Ange to the room. "Alright girls let's get you ready." She went back to the door and Clarinda and another vampire woman appeared with large dress bags in hand and makeup kits from what I could see.

"This is everything milady." They set everything down but hung up the dress bags. Clarinda had her hair down in curls like the other girl but she wore a maroon ball dress and the other had on a gold dress.

"Alright girls, these are your dresses but first we're going to do your hair and makeup. I will do Bella, Clarinda will do Angela, and Deidre will do Jessica."

"Wow…" we all said. Diana grabbed a case and dumped its contents on the bed.

"Battle stations ladies." Clarinda took a dress bag and a case then pulled Angela out of the room, and Deidre did the same with Jessica and Diana sat me in front of the vanity.

"I don't know about this Diana." She just smiled.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm going to turn you from a natural beauty to a royal beauty." She pulled out some concealer and eye makeup. "Just relax and let me work."

"Yes milady." She snickered and started applying the makeup. Diana wasn't like Alice that much, but when it came to primping she could be. So far she didn't care how I dressed in the castle as long as it was appropriate around everyone, but on a night like this I kind of expected her to be hard at work.

"Ok, now where's that liner?" she pulled out some brown eyeliner.

"No black?" she shook her head.

"You're fair-skinned Bella, lighter colors look better on you than dark." I just nodded and let her continue. "For a vampire I can be ready in seconds, and I'm already dressed so fixing you up is very fun."

"Like mother-daughter fun?" Diana was now like a second mom to me, just like Esme had been but…not anymore.

"Exactly. Now Bella do you remember the manners I taught you?" I nodded. "Good, I wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself."

"I'd be more afraid of embarrassing you." She just laughed.

"You could never embarrass me, if anyone leers at you I'll knock them into place. Now just remember when you enter just walk gracefully down the stairs with Jessica and Angela and then just mingle with the guests."

"I know…but it'll be tough in a room full of vampires."

"No dear, I have powerful incents all over the ballroom, your smell won't bother anyone. That and I made sure they fed before coming here." I took a sigh of relief.

"Great." Soon she finished putting on the concealer and eye makeup, and then moved to the blush and lipstick.

"Light rose, for such beautiful skin." I felt myself blushing, and then she pulled out the lipstick. "Nice shade of red, to match your dress and highlight your hair." She put it on me, let me smack my lips to even out the color and then turned my chair around to show my face.

"Wow." I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked, it was almost…too good to be true. Even Alice never made me look so pretty.

"Like it?" I smiled at her.

"I love it."

"Good, because now comes the hair." She took out a curling iron and some hairspray. She worked her way from the back up to the front, and then pulled some of my curls into a small bun while letting some drape over my shoulders. "Now that's beautiful." I had to agree, she did an excellent job. "Now for…the dress!" she ran over to the bag and pulled out a knee-length red dress with a V-neck lining, made of pure silk and satin from what I could see.

"Wow, it's nice."

"Try it on." She handed it to me and I pulled the dress up from my feet. It fit nicely, not too tight or loose, and it did show off my figure, making me look not-so-skinny. When I turned back to Diana she had her hands on her mouth and her eyes looked happy.

"How do I look?" I was nervous to ask, and she walked slowly to me.

"Beautiful, it's perfect." She sounded like a proud mom, and I hugged her.

"Thank you for this milady."

"You're welcome, but we're not done yet." She went back to the kit and pulled out two boxes, the first revealed a necklace with a rose pendant and matching ruby earrings. "You can borrow these, ok?"

"Thanks." I put it on, and after I finished she opened the second box and it revealed a gold tiara. "What…?"

"You are my descendant Bella, so by my name that makes you a princess; and every princess should wear a crown. But don't worry I also let Jessica and Angela wear tiaras as well."

"Diana…I don't…I don't know what to say…" she smiled and placed the tiara on my head.

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart, just wear it with pride and grace. You are from this day on, Princess Isabella, my one last human descendant." I looked back at the mirror, and I felt my confidence boost dramatically.

I could do this.

"Oh dear we'd best be going, the guests will be arriving shortly." She quickly moved me into the hall, and then knocked on the doors of Ange and Jess's rooms. They came out and we all gasped at our appearances. Jessica had on a pretty, long magenta gown with her hair similar to mine, and Angela had on a light lavender gown about the same length as mine, but strapless, and her hair was half up and down with curls cascading down her back; and they both had on tiaras but silver.

"We…look…amazing!" Jessica squealed.

"You're all princesses tonight, now follow me." Clarinda and Deidre stayed behind us as Diana led us back towards the big ball room. We were met by Galen and Joseph.

"They've all arrived milady."

"Excellent, go on out there." Galen bowed and left through the large doors, but they stayed open slightly enough for us to hear. "Presenting her Royal Highness, queen of all vampires and mother of the immortals, Lady Diana!" a loud applause was heard and she turned to us quickly.

"Wait here." She gracefully made her way out, and I could see her looking past a balcony before the doors shut again. "Welcome everyone; welcome one and all to the lovely city of Rome on this fine evening. It pleases me to see you were all able to make it, and I thank you for attending this magnificent ball my coven and I have put together." I heard applause. "Now, before we begin I would like to share with you a little discovery of mine from a few days ago. You are all familiar with the story of how I first came to be your queen, and I'm sure that some of you remember that before I became an immortal I did bore a child, a son to be correct. Well from the line of my son my human family has grown, but I have had no contact with them until now; I have discovered that I have a descendant living today, and by my line she is royalty." I heard some murmurs.

"Excited Bella?" Jess whispered to me.

"Jessica shhh." Clarinda.

"Sorry."

"As it turns out my descendant knows of our kind, but sadly she was abandoned by those whom she grew to consider a second family. Due to the close watch of one of my spies I was able to find out which coven revealed themselves and didn't follow through with our laws; but more of that later. Fret not though I have every intention of changing her, but for now she shall remain human along with her two friends I had brought along. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect, and welcome her into our world. Therefore it is with great pleasure that I present my last, living human descendant Princess Isabella Marie Swan, and her two friends, Lady Jessica Kaitlin Stanley, and Lady Angela Suzan Weber, to you." The doors opened and we slowly walked towards Diana, but then turned and we walked towards the stairs, and slowly made our way down while the guests clapped.

Jessica and Angela trailed along slowly behind me, while I carefully trailed behind Lady Diana until she reached her throne and sat down. I noticed one other seat beside hers, and I sat in it while Jessica and Ange stood for the time being.

"Now then everyone, please enjoy yourselves and if you have any concerns feel free to address the guards." Everyone bowed to her and it wasn't long before I saw three men approach us, one with long, crimpy black hair and red eyes, another with sandy blonde hair and red eyes, and a large one with dark brown hair and red eyes; each of them wore a golden V pendant, so I assumed they were with the Volturi.

"Your majesty." The long-haired one bowed and kissed Diana's hand, and the other two did the same.

"Hello Marcus, Felix, Demetri." She turned to me and the others. "Girls these are members of the Volturi, Marcus, one of the three leaders." She pointed to the long haired man. "And these are Demetri and Felix, part of their main guard." Angela and Jessica curtsied but I just nodded.

"A pleasure." I couldn't take my eyes away from the man named Marcus, he was handsome, and something about him just felt right, to be near him. Right when I thought I could spend all my time staring at him, some music started playing, and Marcus looked directly at me.

"May I have this dance Princess Isabella?" he held out his hand and I suddenly remembered Diana's advice on dancing with the vampires.

"_Always say yes when a man asks you to dance, it's common courtesy among royals."_ That was one of the main rules, so how could I decline?

"Of course." I took his hand and he led me from the throne. Jessica and Angela gave me thumbs up and Marcus led me to the middle of the floor into the mob of vampires. One of his hands took mine and another was on my waist, and my free hand went to his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess." His voice was deep, but almost smooth.

"And a…pleasure to meet you as well sir." He chuckled.

"You can just call me Marcus Princess."

"If so then you may call me Bella, at least when we're not around Lady Diana." His smile returned, and I noticed how sweet it was. We danced around, and then I noticed something in the crowd, Angela and Jessica dancing with Demetri and Felix; and they looked happy.

"It seems your friends have grown fond of my brother's guards." I laughed, they looked like they were having fun.

"You have brothers?" I remembered the three leaders, but they were related?

"Not biologically no, but I consider them my brothers."

"Aro and Caius."

"That's correct, tell me has Lady Diana been teaching you about our world?" I nodded. "How much do you know?"

"She told me of her own story, and how she helped form the Volturi, plus the fact that only the royal covens know of her existence but they all respect her."

"Very good." He was intelligent, beautiful, and…just being here, dancing with him, felt much better than I had felt when I danced with Edward at Prom. It felt like, like I was walking on air, and there wasn't anyone else around, just us and the music. "Isabella?"

"Hmm…oh sorry I just, spaced out for a minute." He chuckled and twirled me as the music changed. I glanced over at Diana, and she winked at me. Now I knew she was up to something.

"Would you like to stop?" my feet were starting to hurt, but I didn't want to be rude.

"If it's alright." He pulled me away from the dance floor and let me sit in a chair. "I'm sorry we stopped."

"It's fine, you're still human so compared to us vampires you tire out easily." That had to be a joke, but I just gave a smile.

"Marcus, there you are!" I turned and saw two other men with blonde women come our way. One man had onion white skin with shoulder-length jet-black hair, and the other the same length but with blonde hair. "Greetings princess." They bowed to me.

"Hello."

"Princess Isabella, these are my brothers and their mates, Aro and his wife Sulpicia, and Caius and his wife Athenodora." I nodded at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." They smiled at me.

"You are most definitely Lady Diana's descendant." The woman named Sulpicia said. "You have her beauty and her grace."

"Thank you."

"Princess Isabella, we are very sorry you had to go through such hard times after that coven abandoned you." Aro.

"Thank you, but to be perfectly honest it wasn't hard. I had my two friends to help me." I pointed to Jessica and Angela, both with their partners laughing and dancing still. "And they seem to be infatuated with your guards." Aro laughed.

"Indeed so, when they first saw your friends I believe they had…what's the saying…hearts in their eyes?"

"Stars in their eyes darling." Sulpicia kissed Aro's cheek. "You must forgive my husband, he's not quite caught up with modern times." I chuckled.

"I would agree though, those girls are rather interested in Felix and Demetri." Marcus.

"Princess Isabella." I turned and saw Galen. "Lady Diana wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you Galen." I stood up. "Excuse me." following Galen back to Diana's throne she motioned me to come closer.

"How are you so far?"

"It's great, Marcus was a complete gentleman." She smiled.

"I'm glad, and I can see how happy the girls are."

"This is becoming a great night Lady Diana."

"Wonderful." I felt like I could return, but then a thought came into my head. If Diana could see destinies, then did Marcus have something to do with it?

"Milady, um…is Marcus by any chance…" she nodded.

"He's your true mate."

_**Next one brings out a little alone time with Bella and Marcus, and a little more intrigue on what's going on with Jessica and Angela.**_

_**Feel free to tell me what you think!**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Feelings

_**As the title of the chapter says, a lot of feelings come out in this chapter from Bella, Jessica, Angela, and their lucky vampires. Diana does know their destinies, so what will she do to help them realize them all?**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"He's your true mate." My eyes widened, did I hear her correctly? Marcus was my true mate? He was the one for me? "Bella?"

"Sorry…it's just…"

"I could see the way you were with him on the dance floor, you two locked eyes together and you looked happy to be with him. I've seen it Bella, you and Marcus are true mates." I felt good about that, but something wasn't right.

"What about Angela and Jessica?" she smirked and moved her eyes towards the two, still dancing with those guards Felix and Demetri. "Those men…?"

"Exactly, but don't tell them just yet they have to realize it for themselves." I nodded, knowing Jess and Ange telling them this too fast would probably put a cramp in their growing relationships. "Now then, go on and have some fun the ball's just getting started."

"Thank you milady." I bowed and made my way back to where I'd left Marcus. He didn't seem to be waiting long, and I could see the other two leaders dancing with their wives. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not at all princess." He smiled and held his hand out for mine. I took his and we began to dance again, and then that same feeling came back. "I suppose Lady Diana has told you that we…?" he stopped expecting me to answer.

"She has." He smiled.

"Has she told you of my power?" oh so he did have a special power.

"No I'm afraid not." He chuckled.

"I have the ability to see the bonds between people. I can tell if someone is true to their mate or friends, I can see if someone else has affections for another, and I can tell that of soul mate bonds."

"You could see it from the moment you saw me?" he nodded. "I see…"

"Does it frighten you? To know you're my mate?"

"A little." I couldn't lie, I hadn't really fallen in love with anyone since Edward left. I hadn't even dated since then, but my thoughts halted as Marcus bent down to my ear.

"We don't need to rush anything, I'm sure you would like for us to know each other first." I nodded.

"Lady Diana would like that too." Ok that was a little off way.

"I'm sure." He didn't seem offended. "Princess, would you mind accompanying me to the further end of the room?" I looked to where he was pointing, still in eyeshot of Diana and the guests so…why not?

"Not at all." He led me over and we stood directly in Diana's direction. "So…how long have you been part of the Volturi?"

"Over three thousand years, a little shorter than Diana has been our queen."

"That's a long time." He laughed.

"Time means little to most of us, but it's nothing compared to what you humans feel."

"Like time moving too fast or slow?"

"Exactly, humans are always concerned with time, but us vampires live long and we never change so it doesn't affect us as much." That was true.

"Humans value everything, in their case you only live once." He nodded.

"Time is valuable." Now we were drawling on each other, and the dance was beginning to slow. "Um…maybe we should get back to the ball?"

"Perhaps we should." He took my hand and soon a slow song came on. We danced slowly, and that feeling returned. I had this strong urge to kiss him, to hold and just be with him, but like he said we had plenty of time for that. Marcus was handsome, he was far more beautiful than Edward, and way more mysterious; he was almost too good to be true.

I had this feeling this was all too good to be true, me being related to the possible oldest living vampire in the world, being a princess through vampire ancestry, coming to Rome, Jessica and Angela with me through this all the way, but most of all…possibly falling in love with the noble co-leader of the Volturi.

Now I was wishing someone would pinch me, to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Lost in thought dear princess?" he whispered to me with his velvety voice.

"I've been lost for a long time." Marcus gave a soft smile, and this one made my heart pound fast in my chest.

"You don't have to worry about being lost ever again, I will be here for you." I felt a hot blush cross my face, and then the music stopped. I glanced at the clock on the wall, and wow, it was almost eleven; where did the time go? I heard some loud clapping and everyone turned to Diana, standing straight with her burgundy eyes staring everyone down.

"Tonight has been wonderful, and I thank you all for coming to welcome your princess and ladies. Unfortunately it has gotten late for the ladies, and since they are still human they must retire for the evening. You are all welcome to stay for the night, but if you must leave then allow my guards to escort you out. Goodnight everyone." They bowed and I saw Joseph come my way.

"Princess." He bowed and I turned to Marcus.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Marcus." He smiled that beautiful smile.

"You're quite welcome your highness." He bowed and walked back to his brothers, but I think I saw a faint look of hopefulness in his eyes. I looked back before following Joseph to the hall, and saw Clarinda and Deidre escorting Jess and Ange, both blushing and swamped.

"Bella!" they spotted me.

"I saw you two dancing with those men, was it fun?" they sighed heavily, now that proved they had a good night.

"It was amazing. Felix is so sweet." Jessica.

"And Demetri is such a gentleman, it's almost like we're in a fairytale story." Angela's eyes were sparkling with love, she looked like she could pass out from the force. "But what about your man Princess Isabella?" we walked to our rooms.

"Thank you Joseph, Clarinda, Deidre." They bowed.

'Yes thank you."

"You're very welcome ladies." They bowed and left to the other end of the hall. As soon as I got my door opened Angela and Jessica practically pushed their way inside before closing the door behind them.

"Guys we should change."

"Nuh uh, spill first." Jessica kicked off her shoes.

"Tell us about your date." I blushed. "Ah! Just like we thought!"

"Guys, let's change first then I'll tell you." They scrambled through the closet and I slowly removed my jewels, placing them back inside their boxes, took off my shoes, and carefully took off my dress hanging it up on the door then slipped into my shorts and tank top. I let my hair down and it felt so much better being out of those ties and curls, all I had to do was brush it out and wipe off the makeup.

As soon as I was done the girls came back and plopped down on the bed, both eager to hear what I had to say. They looked normal now, out of that formal décor and happy, like me.

"So tell us already! What's that man like? What's his name what coven's he with, tell us!"

"Jess calm down Bella's gonna tell us anyway."

"Thanks Angela, and to put things short his name is Marcus and he's with the Volturi." Their eyes widened.

"Isn't he one of the leaders?" Jessica.

"Yep."

"Is he your true mate?" Angela.

"In a way…yes." They squealed.

"Oh Bella that's great!"

"Yeah you don't need to worry about Dickward anymore." I laughed, Jessica called Edward that ever since he'd left. "So what's he like?" I had flashbacks of the dance coming back, the feelings and everything.

"He's…he's better than any guy I've ever met." They leaned in. "He's smart, funny, gorgeous of course, and he understands me…I don't know exactly how but he does."

"Does he have a special power?" Angela.

"He can see bonds between people, like he can tell if you're meant to be with someone forever, or he can see if you're loyal to another coven."

"Wow." Both of them stared in awe.

"I know, but what about your guys? What're they like?"

"Well…Demetri's kind of a ladies' man, but out of all the women I caught looking at him he never took his eyes off me."

"Guess he likes you more." Obvious wasn't it?

"He's really sweet though, I mean not only is he fairytale prince handsome, but he's really smart." We turned to Jessica. "So what's Felix like?"

"To be honest, we didn't do much talking just more dancing. But from what we did talk about he's really into me, and I'm into him." Of course, Jessica was more the girl who stares down the man she wants and magically urges him to come to her, and it looks like Felix was the one.

"Well you have time to know him."

"How do you know?"

"I think Diana said that the Volturi will be staying a while. So we have time to know all of them if we want."

"Awesome." They giggled, and I let out a yawn. "Oh don't do that!"

"Sorry, just really tired." Angela yawned.

"Me too…and look it's almost midnight." She pointed at the clock on the bedside table. "We'd better get to bed."

"Yeah, night Bella." we hugged and they left my room. I cut off the lights and snuggled under the covers, knowing tomorrow Diana would have me appear with the Volturi. At least I'd be able to see Marcus, maybe we'd even get to know each other a little better.

_Throne room:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

After the girls left I let out a long sigh, I was glad this night had gone so well and that all three girls had met their mates. I couldn't be happier for them, but sadly my happiness for them would have to wait.

Now that the Egyptians had left, it was just myself, my guards, and the Volturi. There was another reason I hosted this ball.

"Thank you for coming tonight Aro, it's nice to see friends once in a while." I walked down from my throne to him and his brothers.

"It's our pleasure milady, this was an enjoyable evening for all of us."

"I'm glad, and I'm also glad my Bella has finally met her true mate." I looked at Marcus.

"I'm happy you called us here, it's been so long since…" he trailed off.

"Of course, but this ball wasn't the only reason I called you here." Caius stepped forward.

"You know which coven broke the law?" I nodded.

"This doesn't just concern them though, it also concerns a certain redheaded vampire you may have met centuries ago." Aro chuckled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to refresh our memories my queen, it's been a long time since any of us have met other covens."

"She was originally in Hilda's coven, the same as your baiter girl Heidi there." I pointed at the mahogany haired woman, and her eyes widened.

"Is it…Victoria?" the woman asked timidly.

"She's become a problem in the last two years for Bella. Granted Bella hasn't seen her but only after I had Bella brought here did I find out she's been snooping around Forks."

"Now I remember, besides Heidi Victoria was the only one we let escape from Hilda's coven." Aro glanced at Marcus and Caius.

"She's after Bella?" Marcus looked at me with worried eyes. "Does she know she's here?"

"I don't know, but I have sent one of my guards to watch her. Laurent, and he will report once he finds her."

"How has she become a problem to Bella?"

"She wants revenge against the Cullens for killing her mate, James." Aro's eyes widened.

"The Cullens, Carlisle's coven?" I nodded. "This is most unusual, Carlisle knows the law and yet Bella is still human?"

"It was Edward Cullen who kept putting off changing Bella, and after he left her alone I gave her a year until she graduated from high school, then had her brought here."

"The Cullens must pay for this." Caius growled lowly.

"They will, but for now I want Victoria dealt with. Once Laurent sends word I would like your assistance in capturing Victoria and bringing her here to me." Aro smiled and bowed.

"That would be delightful; we will do everything to protect our princess." Aro was a dear old friend, and even better when he knew not to cross me.

"Excellent, and don't worry about the Cullens they will be dealt with as well." I had a special plan for the Cullens in mind, but it could wait until after the girls became vampires.

"Lady Diana." Marcus. "How long was Bella human with the Cullens?"

"Two years dear Marcus." His eyes darkened. "You are Bella's true mate, the Cullen boy has no ties to her at all."

"That reminds me, that Alice Cullen, can't she see visions of others at certain times?" Aro.

"She can, but she cannot see Bella or the girls as long as they're here. If you remember my guard Galen has the power to block certain abilities, and that includes Alice Cullen's sight. He can make her see visions of Bella being happy, but nothing else."

"So they should be unaware of your existence?" I nodded. "Wise decision milady."

"Thank you Aro."

"One more question milady, when are you planning to change the girls?" Caius of course asked some important questions.

"By the end of the month, maybe sooner." I didn't intend for Bella to stay human long, I did have to follow my own laws. "Do you all give me your word you will protect my Bella and her friends, from any danger or evil that may befall them?" the leaders, and their guards bent down their knees, and bowed their heads to me.

"We solemnly swear to protect the princess and her ladies, from all that may stand against them."

"Rise then." They did so. "I will entrust you all to this responsibility, and mark my words if anyone shall break this vow, the consequences will be dire. Understood?"

"Yes Lady Diana."

"Good." This was going to turn out better than I had hoped.

_**Hope you liked it, next one brings out more time with the girls and their mates. Marcus and Bella will get to know each other better, and then a little plan for Victoria.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. The Plans

_**This will have a little more of Marcus/Bella in this chapter, but it starts off in Diana's P.O.V. since she's going to explain to the girls when she will change them and figure out what to do about their families in Forks. The Cullens won't show until after all three girls become vampires, and that could be in another two chapters I'm not completely sure yet.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

It's around nine-thirty in the morning, and right about now Bella, Angela, and Jessica should be waking up or getting dressed before breakfast. I was going to tell them about my plans to have them turned, but first they would need an excuse for their families in Forks. That would be up to them, but I still had to uphold the law.

The Volturi had retired to the rooms I arranged for them, and they would be here for a while until I could figure out what to do about the Cullens. I had in mind that Edward started all of this, but he had no right to decide what to do about my Bella's life. He was going to pay.

"Lady Diana." I heard Clarinda calling me.

"Yes what is it?"

"Princess Bella and Ladies Angela and Jessica are in the dining hall waiting for you."

"Thank you Clarinda." She bowed and I headed towards the dining hall where the smells of fresh human food and coffee caught my senses. As I entered all three girls were dressed and awake, eating their breakfast. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Lady Diana." They nodded at me.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes milady."

"Excellent, you girls are going to need your strength today. Now before anything else happens we need to discuss your changing." They looked at me stunned. "I know it seems soon but I don't plan on changing any of you until the end of the month."

"That's in two weeks right?" Jessica.

"It is, and sadly I was planning on waiting a little longer but time is crucial right now."

"Is it Victoria?" I shook my head.

"No Bella, Victoria is being tracked as we speak. She won't get away this time, but anyway I'm going to have to change you three by the end of the month. The Volturi and I both agree it's fair because it gives you girls time to figure out what to do about your families."

"Well…" Angela looked at the other two. "We have given it some thought, and…we were thinking that maybe our parents could think we're going to school up here. That could hold them off for a while."

"Maybe, but there's the matter of meeting with your parents on this. If I remember correctly Angela your father is a minister for a church correct?"

"Yes."

"Charlie Swan is the police chief right?"

"Yeah he is."

"And Jessica your father's a lawyer right?"

"Yeah, but not for a big firm or anything."

"Your parents have noticeable positions girls, it wouldn't do any good for you to just vanish. Now what I think we can do…is maybe plan your deaths."

"WHAT?" Jessica shrieked and I think my ears shook.

"Don't shout Jessica, it's a figure of speech. What I mean is we'll have to stage your deaths to make this happen; but we'll have to include your father as well Bella."

"You'd change Charlie?"

"Of course, he's also destined to be a vampire at your side. Your mother though…I'm afraid she'll have to remain human."

"Our parents need to stay human as well?" Jessica.

"Yes dear, they are meant to stay human." Bella thought for a moment, and then I heard her gasp.

"I think I know a way, before you change us you'll have to get Charlie from Forks correct?"

"Yes."

"Well…when we go to get him, why don't we just stage our death at his house? I mean once you explain everything to him he'll have to come along right?"

"Indeed so, and that does sound like a good idea but…we'll need a culprit."

"You could always frame that Victoria chick, say a woman with red hair was the only survivor but vanished without a trace. That sort of thing…" Angela.

"Another good idea, but Victoria will be dealt with long before then I hope."

"Is Demetri tracking her?" Angela.

"No dear, I have Laurent looking for her now as we speak."

"So…in two weeks we'll be dead." I nodded.

"Technically speaking, and once you girls are done I want you to meet me in the throne room alright? The Volturi want to know more about all of you." I got up from my seat and let them eat in peace, and as I made my way back to my throne I crossed paths with Caius and his wife Athenodora.

"Good morning Lady Diana." Athenodora smiled at me.

"Good morning Athenodora, Caius. Have a nice night I trust?"

"Of course milady." Caius and I weren't always on good terms, but we respected each other enough to be civil. Ever since that reign with the moon children he'd been on an angry downward spiral since but thankfully Aro knew how to keep him satisfied.

"Have you seen Marcus?"

"I last saw him with Aro in their quarters."

"Well if you see him again tell him and Aro to meet me in the throne room, same to you Caius."

"Of course milady." They left quietly. I did enjoy the Volturi's company when I would rule, but sometimes things weren't as good as most would think. I had been having visions of destinies lately, but one I wasn't quite sure about and it involved someone in the Volturi.

"Milady." I saw Galen at the door.

"Galen, is everyone ready?"

"Just about milady, we're waiting on the Volturi leaders." He let me through and I made my way to the throne. The main guards, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix were there, and soon Aro came through with Marcus and Caius on either side of him.

"Good morning Lady Diana."

"Good morning everyone." I sat on my throne and looked down at them. "Now I trust you all had a nice time at the ball?" they nodded. "Excellent, and I'm glad that three of you have finally found your true mates, congratulations to you all."

"Thank you milady." Now to get down to business.

"We discussed the woman Victoria last night, and she's only a fraction of the problem soon to come." Their faces seemed confused. "There's a traitor in your coven Aro, I don't know who and I don't know why, but all I can say is that if they are not found out soon enough then someone very precious to us all will be killed."

"The princess."

"Possibly, but another is also in danger and whom I cannot be certain. All I know is that this particular traitor has the ability to deceive us all, otherwise you would've found him or her out by now."

"Could they be working for the Romanians milady?" Caius.

"Again I do not know, but I trust we must find out soon before anything goes wrong. I have spoken to the ladies and the princess and they will all be changed in the next two weeks."

"And their families?" I gave a slight smirk.

"We are going to arrange their deaths, after I bring Bella's father back here with us."

"Her father?"

"My other descendant, he is destined to join our kind."

"Our vow to protect the ladies still stands my queen." Aro bowed to me.

"I'm glad to hear that, now the girls will be here soon. I will allow their future mates to spend time with them for the remainder of the day." Right after I said that, Clarinda and Deidre escorted the girls into the room. They had changed from what I could see, Bella had on a long red dress with a gold trim, Jessica wore a royal blue with silver, and Angela donned light lavender with magenta trim. Those were dresses I had given them, but more casual to wear around the castle.

"Presenting Princess Isabella, Lady Angela, and Lady Jessica."

"Thank you Clarinda, come forward girls." They came forward nicely, just like I'd taught them. "Ladies you will be spending the day with your mates, do you wish to do so?"

"Yes milady."

"Good, gentlemen you may escort the ladies to whichever parts of the castle they wish to go. Come to me if you have any concerns or questions; off you go then." Felix, Demetri, and Marcus took the girls by their arms and led them away.

"Milady, if I may ask, do you know what's become of the Cullens since they left Isabella?" Aro.

"That I do not know, but I'm willing to find out later. Now if you'll excuse me I must check with Laurent on the whereabouts of Victoria." They bowed and left the room, and I pulled out my cellphone, dialed Laurent's number and prayed he had some good news.

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"You look lovely today princess." Marcus led me up to a small study in the hallway not far from the throne room. I felt myself blush at the comment.

"Thank you, you look good too." I moved away from him slightly and looked up into his deep burgundy eyes. I noticed there wasn't just happiness in them, but sadness too. Like he was troubled or had something happened to him a while back?

"You look well rested as well, I suppose last night tired you out?"

"It did, but it was worth it." He smiled. "Um…Marcus I don't want to get too personal or anything…but have you had a mate, before me?" his smile slacked a bit, I could tell I hit a nerve. "You don't have to tell me…"

"No Bella, I should tell you, I don't want any secrets between us." He paused. "Yes I did have a mate before you, but I lost her centuries ago." I looked down.

"I'm sorry…what was she like?" he looked away.

"I would prefer not to get into specifics right now, but I will tell you that she was something…sort of like you."

"Really?" he walked over and touched my cheek.

"But you are so much more Bella, more than anything I could have ever asked for in a mate. You are beautiful, strong, smart, caring, witty, but most of all…you're the one for me." I felt the blush return, and letting my instincts take over I looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. In that little kiss I felt tiny sparks graze my lips, far more intense than the first kiss I shared with Edward.

"Sorry." I felt like I'd been too forward, but Marcus didn't seem upset by it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He took my face in his hands, and slowly kissed me. His lips were cold, but soft and smooth much better than Edward's. He was gentler, but more loving as if he wasn't afraid of kissing me. I felt my entire body run hot, all my blood boiling in my veins, and the intensity made my heart pound heavily in my chest.

My entire soul lit up like a firework, and Marcus was the spark that started it all.

When we finally pulled away, I felt my face grow hotter than before. Marcus looked unfazed by the whole thing, but also like he'd just kissed a supermodel or something.

"That was amazing." I admitted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He sat down on a small chair and I sat on the one across from him. "Now then, why don't you tell me about yourself a bit? We are mates, and I will want to know everything there is about you, my princess."

"Where should I start?" I had a lot to tell, but I didn't want to bore him.

"Anywhere you choose, your family, your teenage life, anything." I took a deep breath, thinking of what to say first, and then I started my life story, going all the way up to my new beginning.

_**I decided to stop here, since I have something puzzling me. In a recent review someone put in a request that I let Bella have a child with Marcus. I hadn't thought about it, but here are some ways Bella could have a child:**_

_**Hybrid like in the series.**_

_**Natural born vampire as part of Bella's gift.**_

_**One of Diana's guards has the gift to let female vampires reproduce.**_

_**Diana blesses Bella with a child, as a hidden power that can only be given to the younger vampires.**_

_**Now those are suggestions, but I'm still undecided on giving Bella a baby. Now in your reviews you can vote yes or no to Bella having a baby, and if you vote yes then tell me which of these options sounds better.**_

_**Next one shows where Laurent calls about Victoria, and a little side on how Bella feels being around the Volturi without Marcus.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Redhead Caught

_**The title says it all, Victoria is in for a surprise of a life time when she's messing with royalty. And if you're wondering about the whole Bella having a child thing, look to the end of the chapter to see the decision.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Forks, woods near the Swan house:_

_Victoria's P.O.V.:_

It has been a week since that human left, dammit how long was she going to be gone? I could just easily kill her father to bring her home, but that would be too messy so I could just kill her and her dad to make the Cullens pay. Not a smart thing leaving her alone and vulnerable, right for me to pick her off and drain her dry.

Revenge was going to be sweet, and nothing would stand in my way this time. That's what I thought, and then 'my' phone started ringing. I opened it up, and saw it was long distance, probably Laurent. I hadn't spoken much to him since he left James and I, but it was still nice to keep in touch.

"Hello?"

"_Victoria."_

"Oh hi Laurent, still out?"

"_Actually no, I'm heading to Forks." _My eyes widened a little, was he coming to help me? _"You're not still hellbent on Isabella Swan are you?"_

"Like I told you before, and eye for an eye a mate for a mate. Cullen killed my mate, and now I'm going to kill his."

"_I see, Victoria you should really think this through. Just killing the girl won't be a good matter of revenge especially for the Cullens."_

"Oh? Are you accepting my offer then?"

"_I am, and if we can meet up later tonight I will gladly give you a plan of action to make the girl suffer more than just draining her dry."_

"Where at tonight?"

"_Meet me in the forest, away from the reservation but near the beach. It's more private at night, look for the red light."_

"Alright then, see you tonight."

"_See you too." _I hung up the phone, and now I was dying to see what Laurent had planned for my revenge. Or should I say, OUR revenge?

_In Rome, Bella's room:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

After Marcus and shared our life stories last night I had gone to my room and went straight to sleep. It was a good sleep, but I was eager to see Marcus again today. I had also learned that Jessica and Felix hit it off last night, both realizing they were each other's true mates and the same with Angela and Demetri. I was happy for them, those girls deserved to be with men who could love and treat them right.

Today I hoped to spend the day with Marcus, I really wanted to be around him now that I knew we were soul mates. Maybe Diana could even find a spot for us to be together, away from everyone else and just the two of us.

"Bella?" I heard Jess's voice from the other side of the closet door.

"Come on in." she came through with Angela. "Morning guys."

"Morning, you were up really late last night. Anything happen?" they smirked.

"We just talked, and things ran late that's all."

"Oh really?" Angela.

"Really, I heard you hit it off with your guys last night?"

"Oh yeah, it was amazing." Jessica.

"I think I know what it feels like to be in love!" Angela squealed. I had to laugh, these two were definitely turning into a pair of happy cheerleaders for their men, and hopefully it wouldn't last long. "So are you gonna see Marcus today?"

"I hope to."

"We're going to see our boys later." Before anyone else could say anything a knock came at my door.

"Ladies." Clarinda walked in. "Good morning Bella, Jessica, Angela."

"Morning Clarinda."

"Lady Diana asked me to tell you Bella that Marcus is preoccupied with her this morning, and will be until noon." My face let a frown grow across. "But Aro has asked to see you, in the library." Aro wanted to see me?

"What about?"

"That is between you and him Princess, now you best get dressed we can't keep him waiting." I figured I might as well. "Oh and Demetri and Felix are looking for you two." She pointed at Jess and Ange.

"Great, see you later Bella!" they hugged me and left my room while Clarinda left behind them. I wonder what Aro could want with me this morning? Oh well, better get dressed; I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of long black dress jeans, a dark purple blouse, some low black heels, and a light lavender tank top. I combed out my hair and pulled it up into half-up half down style, then put on a silver locket necklace Charlie gave me for my birthday last year.

'Looks good.' I didn't need to wear makeup, I was just meeting with one of the Volturi leaders; ok maybe a little wouldn't hurt. It was odd, I hardly ever wore makeup until I came to Rome, I guess Diana was rubbing off on me.

"Isabella?" I heard Joseph.

"I'm coming." I finished my morning 'makeover' and went to the door. "Could you lead me to the library Joe?" he smirked at the name I gave him, but only because I heard Clarinda call him that.

"Of course Princess."

"Joe I've told you already call me Bella."

"Even so, it's common courtesy to royalty." He bowed and I followed him down the corridor. We crossed several old rooms and then we came to a set of large black double doors. "He should be inside already, and don't worry I'll be right outside." I laughed and he let me through. The library…it was huge!

I'd never seen so many books, not even in the school's library or the bookshops back in Forks. There were shelves everywhere filled with stories, fiction, nonfiction, romance, literature, adventure, oh it was like a monument of books.

"Like it?" I turned and saw Aro behind me sitting in a small chair.

"Oh God, you scared me."

"Forgive me princess, I should've announced myself." He stood and took my hand kissing it. "Hmm…so strange."

"Strange?" he let out a small laugh.

"I failed to mention to you that I have the power to read every thought one has ever had, with one single touch; and yet I cannot read your thoughts."

"That doesn't surprise me, when I was with…Edward he couldn't read my thoughts either."

"Really?"

"Really, I think it was a pain to him." He smirked.

"I must say Princess, I'm very glad that my brother has finally found another mate. He's been alone far too long." That gave me an idea.

"Aro…I don't want to reopen any wounds, but…can you tell me about his first wife?" he looked down, his smile faded.

"I suppose he didn't tell you himself?" I shook my head. "Then I might as well, I'm sure he would feel better telling you himself but…oh well. His first wife, her name was Didyme and she was my little sister." My eyes widened a little.

"Was she nice?" he nodded.

"She had the aura of happiness, she could make anyone around her feel happy especially Marcus. When I first brought her to the coven I could see even without reading their minds they were meant for each other." That was making me feel uneasy, I didn't want to take Didyme's place nor did I want to give Marcus the wrong impression about us.

"How…how long were they together?"

"Nearly three centuries, and it was one of the best few centuries of our time. My wife, my brothers and my sisters, we were all happy even the guards were in bliss." Now I had to ask.

"What happened to her?" his face fell and he looked down.

"I'm sure Lady Diana told you about our 'war' with the Romanians?" I nodded. "It was only after we had defeated them, and after Lady Diana punished me, that we didn't realize how far they would go to get their revenge. One night, while we were here in Rome, Marcus, Didyme, Sulpicia and I were walking down the empty streets when they attacked us." He paused. "Marcus and I defended our mates, but there were more than we thought and right as I killed my attacker another had snuck up and killed my sister. Sulpicia managed to kill him, but before one more could get to her Lady Diana's guards killed the group off and I had to pull my mate and brother away while they disposed of the bastards." His voice was cracking.

"What happened next?"

"Marcus was never the same after that, he tried to kill himself many times but I stopped him each time. I had lost my sweet sister, but I couldn't bear to lose my brother as well. Family wise, Marcus and Sulpicia are all I have."

"I'm sorry." I walked a little closer to him. "Aro, I don't want to take Didyme's place. I can already see that Marcus and I are soul mates, but I don't want anyone thinking I'm in this for immortality or power." He smiled at me. "I'm falling in love with your brother, and I want to make him happy."

"You already have my dear." He put his hands on both of my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "It was miraculous that Lady Diana brought you when she did, I was beginning to worry Marcus would never find love again. Especially in a human, a gifted one at that." I felt a blush coming.

"Now I wouldn't go that far." He laughed.

"Tell me princess, why did the Cullens leave you?" I had already told Marcus the story, but I assumed he would tell Aro himself.

"I don't really know, I suppose I wasn't good enough for Edward. On my birthday Alice threw me a party, and her mate Jasper tried to attack after I cut my finger. The next thing I know, Edward leaves telling me he didn't want me and to forget about him."

"Well fear not Princess, Lady Diana will see to it those Cullens will pay."

"I assume you want to help?" he laughed.

"Carlisle Cullen is my friend, but he knows the law and he should've known better so yes I will be there."

"And when do you think Lady Diana will take action?" he smirked.

"I would say she's going to wait until after you're turned my dear, if not probably after you're married to my brother." My eyes widened.

"Married?"

"Well of course, our queen wishes to give you and Marcus a wedding, along with your two friends. A triple wedding of sorts." Oh man, I just hoped she wouldn't go overboard with this.

"That's a little fast isn't it?" he just kept smiling.

"Fear not Princess, our queen is in no rush to have you married. I cannot be certain, but I'm sure she'll wait until you say you're ready." I smiled and sighed in relief. I had just met Marcus and we were starting to hit it off, we were nowhere near ready to get married.

"At least she can keep the Cullens out of the picture for now."

"Indeed so Isabella, indeed so."

"Um Aro…in private just call me Bella alright?"

"Of course." He bowed low. "Now Bella, would you like to meet the rest of the guards I have with me?" well I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Sure." He held out his arm to me and I took it. I could only imagine how this meeting would go.

_Meanwhile in Forks:_

_Victoria's P.O.V.:_

It was around midnight, I was at the location Laurent had described and he had yet to show up. If he was trying to trick me into something he was going to regret it.

"Victoria." I turned to see him coming my way down the shore.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to worry."

"Forgive me, but I had a little business to take care of. Now, are you certain you want to do this?"

"What're you saying, are you backing out of our deal?" he smirked.

"No Victoria, I'm just asking if you're still out for vengeance on the human Isabella Swan." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Of course I am, those Cullens took my mate and now I'm going to kill their pet. Now what is this plan you're…." before I could finish someone snuck up and restrained my arms. My legs were bound and I fell forward at Laurent's feet. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm sorry Victoria, but your little revenge plot has come to an end." He sighed. "By the order of the Vampire Queen Diana, you are hereby under arrest for attempted kidnap and murder of the Princess Isabella Swan."

"PRINCESS?" what the hell was he talking about?

"You will stand trial in front of the queen herself and the Volturi, my advice to you is to keep yourself at ease. Let's go gentlemen." My eyes were blindfolded and someone lifted me over their shoulder like a potato sack.

"TRAITOR!" I shouted loud enough in the wind for it to echo off the cliffs around here.

_**It will pick up in the next chapter, where Victoria's trial takes place. Now as for the vote on giving Bella a child, most of you have answered yes so I will give Bella a child, and the most votes goes to her having the baby naturally through her vampire power, but she'll still have her shielding power as well.**_

_**I didn't plan on giving Bella a child in the first place because I know it's repetitive in most plots, but after hearing a review on wanting a baby, I decided to put up a vote. The baby won't come until sometime after Bella is turned, and the Cullens may show up before it's born or after, I'm not sure.**_

_**Now would it be better if the baby was born before the Cullens came or after? I'm undecided on that so I'll ask for some assistance in your reviews. I did have this story planned, but that was before the baby part came.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Author's Note

Fear not everyone, this is just a little note of what's going to happen in the next two weeks. I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating for two weeks because I have a final exam coming up and a couple of tests beforehand. I will be working on the updates while I'm on study breaks, but none of my fics will be updated for a while.

I'm asking you to please be patient with me, because I promise the wait will be worth it and I'll make the chapters long if it pleases you all. I promise I will update the day my exams are done, and I hope you'll all bear with me.

I may replace these author notes with the new chapters or I'll add a chapter after it whichever sounds better.

**Annabeth Volturi**


	11. Victoria's Trial

_**Thank you for being so patient with me, I hope this chapter makes up for your wait. **_

_**This is picking up where Bella meets the guards, and then it goes to the next evening when Victoria is on trial in front of the Volturi leaders and Diana. I think you'll be slightly surprised, but it all depends on what you expect in most plots like this.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In the library:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Aro had led me to a different part of the library, and soon I found myself face to face with the whole lot of the Volturi guards, including Felix and Demetri who had Angela and Jessica in their laps.

"Bella!" they waved.

"Hey guys." Aro laughed beside me.

"I know you've already met Felix and Demetri princess, but allow me to introduce the rest of my guards." He motioned for some to come forward and I saw a boy and a girl looking about fifteen come forward. "This is Alec and his twin sister Jane, they are part of the main guard." The two bowed.

"Your highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I looked at Aro.

"They have special talents; Jane here has the illusion of pain. It's quite strong, and Alec here has the ability to halt your senses."

"That's amazing."

"Thank you milady." Jane bowed.

"Now this here is Renata, she can produce a physical shield around an area for protection. Demetri is our expert tracker, Felix is the strongest, Chelsea has manipulation, Afton like Felix is one of our strongest, and of course there's Santiago our expert strategist." They all bowed.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Princess." They said in unison.

"Wow…where's Caius at?"

"I think he skipped off with Athenodora, but there's really no telling." I was a bit awkward with Caius, because every time he looked at me it was hard, but maybe that was his normal look I don't know.

"Princess!" I turned seeing Clarinda come over. "The queen wishes to see you."

"Coming." I nodded and left the Volturi and my friends alone. I followed Clarinda back to the throne room and I saw Marcus and Deidre there with Diana.

"Isabella." Marcus greeted me with a kiss to my forehead, and I kissed his cheeks.

"You summoned me Lady Diana?" I curtsied to her.

"No need for curtsying Bella, this isn't the 16th century. I wanted to tell you that we've caught Victoria." My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, Laurent and the others are bringing her now and she will have a trial this evening."

"You…you're bringing her from Forks right?" how could she have her back here in just a short amount of time.

"On our private jet Bella, she won't cause a problem." I sighed in relief. "I'm going to give her a trial, and she will have the choice to repent her madness, or I'll have to execute her."

"Are…" I looked at Marcus. "Are the Volturi going to be in the trial as well?" she nodded.

"They will, they know Victoria and I think maybe Heidi can help Victoria come around." She did mention Heidi and Victoria were once in the same coven, and speaking of Heidi I hadn't seen her around at all since the ball.

"Where is Heidi anyway?" Diana snickered.

"Apparently she's rather fascinated by one of the guards here, he has no extra powers but he's quite the womanizer when it comes to redheads." I laughed.

"Which guard?"

"Thomas, our happy go lucky Irish prince." I hadn't really met Thomas, but I did know he was a flirt among the girls. "Do you want to attend the trial Bella?"

"Well…I'm your princess so isn't it required of me?"

"It is but I know of your issues with Victoria so I'm giving you an option." I shook my head.

"I want to be there, I don't care what she might try I know she won't last in a room full of royals." She smiled and looked at Marcus.

"Like I told you, Isabella is very brave even around so many vampires." Marcus laughed.

"I'm glad." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Might you excuse us your majesty?"

"Of course, be back here in three hours they should arrive by then." I felt Marcus lead me away and soon enough we made it back to my room. I was a little nervous about the trial tonight, but I trusted Diana.

"Cara mia." I felt Marcus' cool breath blow in my ear, and it made my blood chill in my veins. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed his lips and felt his hands move from around my waist to my hips. I felt my mouth move from his lips to his neck, and I felt his breath increase as it blew onto my flesh.

"Marcus…" he moved his hands to my shoulder and pulled me back.

"No love." He took a moment and stared at me. "Not now."

"You…you don't want me?" I felt my fear come back and he put his hands on my face.

"No it's not that…I do wish to make love to you; but I would rather wait until our wedding night." I figured he'd say that. "There's also the anger of the queen for her friend deflowering the beloved princess that worries me." I had to giggle, Diana was protective.

"Ok…it's just that I remember whenever Edward kissed me, he would be hesitant. As if he were afraid he'd break me from one small kiss."

"Cullen was a fool to leave you, and a fool to treat you like you're made of glass when you are clearly stronger and braver than the average human."

"Thank you." He kissed my head.

"Bella, I am falling in love with you and I know you are in love with me. I would love nothing more than to marry you in the vampire world and the human world, but I feel we should get to know each other more."

"That's just it…I feel like I know you more than I knew Edward. I know about your past, and you know about mine, and I feel like we know each other already." He smiled again.

"We do, but we don't have to rush."

"Well…I have a few weeks before Diana changes me."

"Perhaps after you've been a vampire for a while you and I will marry, and I would like your father's consent." True that, if Charlie was going to be a vampire then he might as well meet my mate.

"Yes…but I…" he put a finger to my lips.

"Isabella, when the night comes I promise to shower you with my love and I do believe it will be a night you will never forget." He pulled me into his arms and despite how cold his skin was through his clothes I felt warm, but probably because I was blushing from his earlier comment.

"I love you." I said those words, and he kissed my hair.

"And I love you." We stood there and just held each other, and I felt his love warming my heart causing it to thump loudly in my chest.

This man was mine, and mine alone. I would never let anyone ever take him from me, and I know now that unlike Edward, he will never leave me.

_Later that night:_

I had changed clothes just a moment ago, Diana had told me that when it came to trials everyone was dressed in black just in case there'd be an execution. I changed into a long black dress, whereas Jessica and Ange wore some black ensembles but not dresses. They didn't need to attend the trial, but they wanted to because I was.

"Princess, are you ready?" I walked to the door and saw Felix with Jessica.

"Ready." I accompanied them to the throne room, where Diana was already seated in her throne, the three leaders of the Volturi were standing at the bottom of the staircase, and the guards surrounded the entire room. I took my seat next to Diana, and as the others filed in quickly I heard her clear her throat.

"We are all here for the trial against the woman Victoria, she has committed crimes of stalking and attempted murder to the princess and her father. Bring forth the prisoner." Some guards left and I saw Laurent enter after they'd gone.

"The prisoner has agreed to remain bound and cooperate with the court your majesty." He said.

"Very well." Soon the guards came back and I saw Victoria between them; her wrists and ankles were chained but…couldn't vampires break those? "Those are special chains Bella, we only use them for certain prisoners."

"What're they made of?" she gave a small smirk.

"It's basically steel chains baked in vampire ash, it gives the metal more strength." Ok that was new. As they brought Victoria over to the Volturi leaders she looked up at me with a nasty glare.

"You!"

"Silence Victoria!" Diana shouted. "You have not been given permission to speak!" Victoria's lips moved into a thin tight line. "Now then, Aro if you will."

"Thank you your grace." Aro bowed at Diana and turned to Victoria. "Victoria you have been brought before this court, in the eyes of the Volturi and the Vampire Queen Diana on the sole charges of your attempts to slay the Princess Isabella. Do you deny it?" Victoria glared at me again.

"My attempts were to kill the human mate of the vampire Edward Cullen, the man who murdered my mate James."

"And is that human here in this room?"

"Yes…your so called princess." Aro turned to me, and back to Victoria.

"The Princess Isabella, she is indeed whom you thought was Edward Cullen's mate, but she is not." He turned to Diana. "Your majesty?" Diana stood and made her way from the throne.

"Isabella Swan is not the mate of Edward Cullen nor is she just a plain human as you may think. She is the descendant of the Queen you see before you, and the future mate of the Lord Marcus of the Volturi." Victoria's eyes widened. "I understand that you were not aware of this, therefore I will give you an option."

"Option?"

"The usual punishment for attempted murdering a mate of the Volturi and the princess of the vampires is punishable by death, but from what I can see…death is not your destiny." That surprised me.

"Your majesty." Caius spoke up. "This girl has committed crimes of attempting to slaughter the princess for the death of her mate."

"The man she knew as her mate was indeed not her true mate." Diana turned to Caius. "It seems that this girl was misled."

"What're you talking about?" that time Victoria spoke.

"Victoria, your friend Laurent has told me that even though you loved James, he didn't love you." She didn't believe it.

"No…he did he loved me!" I could see how calm Diana was, and as she approached Victoria closer she put a hand on her head.

"Victoria, from my touch and even when I look upon you I can see you have not found your true mate."

"What…what're you saying?"

"I have the power to see the destinies of anyone, and I can see that killing you would make your destiny disappear. I know your true mate, and I'm offering you a chance to keep your life."

"B…what's the choice?"

"You will be part of my guard, but you'll have to live in isolation for the next year which means you will remain in your part of the castle and will not be allowed outside without my permission. You will be fed when everyone else is, and if you wish to speak to me or anyone else then a guard will come to me. Anything else you wish to do will need my permission."

"What'll happen once I'm out of isolation?"

"You will remain part of the guard, but you'll be given more privileges and you should be able to figure out who your mate is. Now…do you accept these terms?" Victoria didn't answer. "Think it over for a minute, and then you will answer." She moved back to the throne and sat down, Victoria bowed her head and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you think she'll take it?" I whispered to Diana.

"Just wait dear." A few moments had passed, and then Victoria looked up at us.

"I accept the terms." Diana smiled.

"Excellent, now before you are taken to your quarters I must ask you to give an apology to the princess for blaming her for James' death. You should know it was not her fault but his, and he paid for it." Victoria nodded and looked at me.

"I apologize for all I've done to her royal highness Princess Isabella, and I promise that I will not ruin my chances of living by endangering her ever again."

"That will do, Laurent, Raoul please escort Victoria to the south wing of the palace. Put her in the Rose quarters." The rose quarters were an entire area of red, white, pink, black, and yellow colors, several parts of the palace were named after flowers, but the largest of all were the Lily quarters and those were mainly taken by Diana in her periods of slumber.

"Yes milady." The guards escorted Victoria away from the room and I gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Lady Diana." Aro turned to us. "That was positively remarkable."

"Thank you Aro, the court is dismissed but I must meet with the Volturi leaders alone. The princess and her ladies must be escorted back to their rooms, Joseph, Clarinda, Deidre take them please."

"Yes your majesty." We were taken back to my rooms, and the minute I set foot inside I laid back against the bed where Ange and Jess joined me.

"That went well, Lady Diana knew what she was doing." Jess.

"She sure did, but I wonder who Victoria's mate is?" Angela.

"I do too…now I'm just glad she won't be trying to kill me anymore." I sighed, that was one big obstacle out of the way.

"So Bella, how are things between you and Marcus?" Jessica had her flirty tone back.

"We're fine, but what about you and Felix?"

"He's so sweet, if I ate him I'd get cavities." We laughed, Jessica had really hit it off with Felix and I was glad for her. "What about you Angela? Demetri still a ladies' man?"

"He is, but he only wants me. I admit that today we…well…"

"You did it? I mean the big IT?" Jessica gasped.

"No no no we didn't….we just…well we almost did but he…"

"He stopped didn't he?" she nodded looking at me. "Marcus did the same with me, says he wants to wait until we're married and I'm turned."

"That's what Felix told me."

"And Demetri me, these boys want to be careful."

"They should, don't want to risk us breaking our backs from their love." We laughed again and I sighed again. "Now…that's one obstacle down and one more to go."

"Oh what's the other one?" they leaned in.

"Explaining to Charlie how he's related to the queen of vampires and that his future son-in-law is a thousand times my age."

_**I appreciate the support you've given me, but the next update will be in another week because I have three other tests coming. I finished this one quickly in my spare time so I figured I'd update already.**_

_**I wanted to make Victoria good in this because there's so many where she's killed by the Volturi or raises an army against Bella and there's rarely any when she turns good. Can you guess who Victoria's mate is? Hint, it's not Laurent.**_

_**Next chapter has a time skip, where they head for Forks to pull out the big scene to 'kill' Bella, Jessica, Angela, and Charlie.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Charlie

_**Here it comes, their journey to Forks and along comes Marcus, Aro, and Caius with a few guards and the girls. Charlie's in for the ride of a lifetime, but oh dear what's Bella going to do about Jacob? Fear not though, Jacob will still be part of Bella's life.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_On the plane:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Almost a week after Victoria's trial and I was still a nervous wreck about going home. I had called Charlie we would be coming home early, but I had also said it would a surprise of sorts. He didn't care, he was just happy his baby girl was coming home; and I had brought along pictures of Diana and myself to show him.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, and Alec had come with us under Diana's insistence. I had only wanted Marcus and the two guards to come but of course Aro would need to be helpful in explaining the situation to Charlie. And since Marcus was my mate-to-be it would be better if he and Charlie met face to face. Charlie offered to meet us at the airport, but then I told him that we had company with us and he said he'd be waiting at home.

"Oh man…" I leaned back in my seat, we would be arriving in about ten minutes and I was trembling in my seat.

"Bella would you stop trembling so much you're gonna shake the plane." Jessica had been up and down talking with Felix all night long, and Angela did the same with Demetri; these girls were more into their men than I had seen them with Mike, Eric, or Ben.

"Well how would you feel if you had to tell your dad you're to marry a vampire and become princess of the immortals? And that he has to just die to come back with me?"

"Calm down you have us, and them." She pointed to Marcus, Aro, and Caius who were just laughing watching me shake.

"Cara mia, nothing your father says will ever drive me away. Like Lady Diana said, he has to come back because he is destined to be a vampire."

"Maybe…but what about the shifters?" Diana had warned me the Quileute tribe had some people who could turn into giant wolves and that their natural enemies were vampires. Frankly though Lady Diana knew how to contact Billy Black the tribe's chief and had asked him to let me and my 'company' into the land. I just hope Jacob isn't a wolf, and if he is I hope he's understanding.

"Don't worry I called Lady Diana this morning, she's spoken with the tribal chief and they've agreed to let us in since you are with us." Aro.

"Was it difficult?"

"She said it wasn't easy, but when she mentioned your family history to him he agreed to let us on the land and he will be there when we arrive." Oh, so Billy was going to tell Charlie the truth? "No doubt he'll have…reinforcements."

"Ugh." I heard Caius scoff, Marcus had told me about his past with the werewolves. He only agreed to come if he would see these wolves for himself and decide if they were threats to their kind. I seriously doubted it though, Lady Diana didn't give any orders to do so.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in a few short moments, please fasten your seatbelts." Well, we were now landing so here goes nothing.

I hope.

_Leaving the airport:_

We had our baggage and passports put out, so we were ready to head to Charlie's. Aro called a cab which we all took, and soon enough we were heading back. I saw Forks hadn't changed much in the little amount of time we'd been gone, nothing much for a small town.

"Relax Bella, this will all work out." I glared at Aro.

"For your sake I hope you're right." If this went bad and we had to force Charlie to go, Diana would not be pleased.

"Don't worry, you'll find we three in the Volturi can be very…persuasive." Aro smirked.

"You mean YOU can be very persuasive, we just keep quiet." Caius said and I saw Marcus snicker.

"Oh brother…" soon enough we came to my neighborhood, and I saw Charlie, Billy, and Jacob in the driveway. Jacob's looks had changed, his once long hair was now cropped short, he looked more masculine, and then I saw a tattoo on his right shoulder. Was he in a gang or something? As we got out Aro paid the driver and Charlie went over to hug me and the girls.

"I was surprised you'd come back so early…but I think I can see why." He glanced over at the guys. "These from the committee?"

"Committee?"

"The contest committee? Billy said they had some stuff to go over with you about the rest of the trip?" I exchanged looks with the guys, and they just shrugged.

"Mr. Swan, might we talk inside?" Aro stepped forward extending his hand.

"Um…sure. Charlie Swan, Bella's father."

"Aro Volturi, a friend."

"Charlie…" Billy called while Jacob helped him up the stairs. "Let's head inside."

"Sure man, come on I'll get your stuff." He tried to move but Caius and Marcus beat him to it.

"It's our pleasure to help Chief Swan." Caius gave a grim smile. They carried the bags inside, and Charlie led us all into the living room.

"Hey Bella…can I talk to you for a sec?" Jacob asked me and I looked back at Marcus. "It won't take long."

"Sure." Jake pulled me into the kitchen, and I looked back seeing Aro talking with my dad and Billy. "Jake…" I took a deep breath. "Do you know?" he seemed to know, from the look in his eyes.

"About the Cullens, yeah; I know the full story cuz dad told me. And since I'm now a…part of the pack I know more than I did before."

"Are you mad?" he smiled.

"I could never be mad at you, I know why you couldn't tell me. But Bells…those men out there?"

"They…they're part of the vampire Queen Diana's coven, sort of."

"Yeah dad mentioned her, was real shocked when she called and told him everything."

"She's my ancestor."

"He said that too, look Bells I just want you to know that no matter what you choose I'll always be your friend." He winked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean once you're involved in the supernatural you can't really go back to being normal right?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. This was such a relief, Jacob was accepting this and all we had to do now was get Charlie to see this. "And…is one of those guys…your mate?" looks like Jake had gotten smarter since I left.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he sighed.

"I can't say I'm too happy about it, but hey it's your choice." Another relief. "Well we'd better get back before your boyfriend gets suspicious." That would be good; as we walked back I sat down on the couch between Jess and Ange.

"So girls…what's up?" I looked at them, and took a deep breath.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." I looked at Marcus. "These men aren't from the contest committee." Charlie's face had a frown.

"Oh…then who are they?" I glanced at Billy. "Bella look at me and tell me the truth."

"Yeah, dad these men are…well…they're vampires." He looked at me funny, then broke out laughing.

"That's a good one Bells, that's a good one." He left and wiped a tear, then stopped realizing no one else was laughing with him. "Oh come on there's no such thing as vampires, it's all a myth."

"Actually Mr. Swan, it isn't." Aro looked at Caius and Marcus, and in a rush of wind the entire room was clean of its furniture except the couch and chairs. Charlie looked around like someone was about to jump him from behind.

"What the…what the hell just happened?"

"Charlie, they are vampires. They have super speed, super strength, and yes they drink blood so…" Billy moved his hands directing them at us.

"Billy…tell me you're joking." Billy shook his head.

"I wish I was man, they're vampires." Charlie looked at me.

"Girls…move away from them."

"Dad they won't hurt us."

"Bella…please just move." I was about to speak but then Marcus stepped forward.

"Mr. Swan, we won't hurt you or the girls. We came here for a reason and if you'll just let us explain then we can get this over with." Charlie had no place to sit. "Um…Aro would you?" Aro and the others moved in a rush of speed making the room whole again with furniture.

"Dad please, let them talk." Charlie slowly sat down.

"Fine then talk, you're…you're real vampires?"

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe vampires exist. I am Aro, a leader of the Volturi Coven, and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius who run the coven with me. These two men, are Felix and Demetri part of the guard."

"What's the deal between you and my daughter and her friend?"

"Well…you see Mr. Swan, your daughter is to be my brother Marcus's mate. Felix and Demetri are to be Angela and Jessica's mates as well."

"Mates, you mean…?" he looked at me. "Bella please tell me this isn't true."

"It is true dad, Marcus is…my boyfriend of sorts."

"So is Felix." Jessica.

"And Demetri." Angela.

"When did this happen?"

"In Rome dad, um…Billy could you?" he nodded.

"Charlie I knew about vampires, and I know about werewolves too. I would've told you but these are tribal secrets that can't be told to just anyone."

"But Bella…this man…how old is he?"

"Over 3000 years Mr. Swan." Charlie stood up.

"No way, Bella you can't seriously…"

"Dad, Marcus is my mate and I love him. Jessica and Angela love their men too, and we're going to be with them."

"Don't I get a say in my daughter's future?"

"You will be allowed in your daughter's future Mr. Swan." Caius stood up. "We came here, because our queen wants you and Bella to join her."

"Queen?"

"The vampire queen, she has seen Bella's destiny and she knows she is meant to be a vampire. That and there's the matter of the Cullens."

"The Cullens, oh don't tell me they were vampires too?"

"They were dad, and I knew about it."

"You knew?"

"It's part of the vampire law, humans who know of our existence must either be changed or die. The Cullens knew and they abandoned her, they will be punished but for now we must discuss you Mr. Swan."

"You expect me to come along too?"

"You must, Bella wants you to and the Lady Diana, your ancestor wishes it."

"My ancestor?"

"Diana is the queen dad, and she's our ancestor. She has a tapestry of the family, and we are the last living ones."

"And she wants me to join along with you?" we all nodded.

"Mr. Swan, we're going to be there too." Jessica. "We're going to be changed next month, as is Bella. You too because Lady Diana said that you too are destined to be a vampire." Charlie looked at Billy.

"She called me last week, their queen I mean. She said she knew about our tribe, and explained pretty much everything Bella has said. You don't have a choice Charlie, but man I'm still your friend."

"And I'm still Bella's. I didn't know about the Cullens until recently, but these guys know about our shifting abilities so I'm clear."

"Shifting?"

"Jacob and some of the other boys in the tribe can turn into giant wolves; we protect the town when we can. The vampire is our natural enemy, but the queen insists on peace so I can see right now that Bella and her friends aren't in any danger." Charlie looked at us all, rubbed his head, and sat back down.

"Well…if the queen asks then I guess I should go. But what about your mom Bella? Doesn't she have to know?" I looked away.

"Your ex-wife will not be going. She will not know of this."

"So what…?"

"We have to die dad."

"WHAT?" he snapped towards me.

"It's not what you think Chief Swan; yes you have to die, but only in the human world." Aro. "We are going to stage your death, along with Bella and the girls. That way no one will be looking for you after this is done." I stood up and walked closer to Charlie.

"Dad, I know this is a lot to take in but I want you in my life. I know you don't like the idea of just leaving, but this has to be done. It's all we can do to keep the vampires secret." Charlie looked at everyone.

"What do you say Jacob, you've been rather quiet?" Jake stepped forward, directly at Marcus.

"Look…it's obvious we aren't going to be friends right off the bat, but I can see that Bella's happy. I can see that Jessica and Angela are happy, and if you do anything to hurt them then I will personally rip you apart." Marcus smirked.

"Good to know." They briefly shook hands, and then Marcus turned to me. "I promise you she will be well cared for and will want for nothing."

"Hold it!" Charlie stood up and walked over to Marcus. "You may be my daughter's boyfriend but you and I haven't even begun yet." He stood staring into Marcus' eyes.

"DAD!" I was so embarrassed.

"It's alright Bella, your father has a right to try and know me."

"I might as well run a background check on him."

"Um dad that's not possible."

"True that Chief Swan." Jessica giggled snuggling close to Felix. Charlie sighed and looked between everyone.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"For starters Jacob and I will have to head back to the reservation, the pack will no doubt want word of this. We'll keep in touch, if you remember our numbers." Billy nodded and after Jake hugged me and the girls they left out the door.

"Well?" Aro smirked and Caius came back with a large bag.

"We do have a few ideas…" Caius dumped the bag onto the couch and I saw quarts of oil, gasoline, matches, and some small explosives. "We'll also need some bloodshed."

"BLOODSHED?" I shouted.

"Calm down Bella we just need to cut your hand and let out some blood so it'll look like a homicide took place. Same goes for you Mr. Swan, Jessica, and Angela."

"But…what about your control?" Angela.

"We fed before we came remember? Now I promise this will be quick." Aro took out a small knife and Jessica and Angela held out their hands. I watched the blood fall into some cups, and then Charlie went next.

"It's alright cara mia, Aro knows what he's doing." Marcus kissed my head, and then it was my turn. As Aro quickly slid the knife across both of my palms I winced and soon enough Marcus bandaged my hands. "There…that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Guess not." Now all we had to do was wait, while Aro, Caius, Felix, and Demetri set up the scene, we were going to stay at Billy's until it was done, then leave tonight.

All I could think of now, was goodbye Forks and hello Rome.

_**Hope you liked it. Next one flips to the Cullen residence when they find out about the 'death' of Bella and Charlie and Angela and Jessica. Then it flips over to where they arrive back in Rome for Charlie to meet Diana and get some things straight.**_

_**Like Charlie's reaction?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. New Beginning

_**Thank you for the reviews they were simply delightful!**_

_**Now this starts off to the Cullens in Alaska with the Denalis where they catch wind of a mass murder in Forks. Then it will go to where Bella and the others arrive in Rome to present Charlie to their ancestor.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Denali's home, Alaska:_

_Edward's P.O.V.:_

We had been in Alaska for a while now, and so far I barely paid any attention to anyone around me. I hardly noticed anything, even when Tanya tried to make a move I would just shove it off. Esme tried to force me into finding some sort of job just to get me out of the house but I found no reason to. Rosalie was tired of seeing me mope so she and Emmett would be gone most of the day with Alice and Jasper.

I didn't really care anymore, ever since I had left Bella I found no other reason to continue on. If this kept up I would probably end up like Marcus in the Volturi.

"Um…Edward you better come see this." I heard Emmett calling from the living room and just made my way through.

"_In light of recent news authorities are baffled by the sudden explosion of a home in Forks, Washington." _Forks? Oh no. _"Police have discovered that home of local Police Chief Charlie Swan has been blown sky high and have found small amounts of blood that's possible to belong to the beloved chief and his daughter Isabella Swan."_

"What no!" I stood up in my spot.

"Edward hush there's no telling if Bella's dead or not." Esme tried to calm me but I barely heard her.

"_Chief Swan's old friend Officer Mason Jones has said that earlier on in the day the chief was going to see his daughter Isabella and her two friends Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber after their return from a vacation in Rome, Italy. Evidence concurs that all three girls made it to the house and sometime after their friends Billy and his son Jacob Black had left the home exploded."_

"Oh…" I couldn't believe it, Bella couldn't have been in there. She couldn't be gone.

"_Authorities have confirmed that Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber were all inside the house at the time of the explosion. No remains were found except some bloodshed which police have just now confirmed belong to the victims. There are no suspects at this time, but Forks will be holding a memorial service for the fallen victims next weekend. Our hearts go out to the remaining families…" _I didn't bother listening to the rest, I couldn't believe it. Bella couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. I had left to let her have a better life, a human life and now she was gone?

"No…no it can't be…" I looked to Alice, who had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes in shock. "Alice…tell me this isn't true…tell me…"

"Edward…" Eleazar tried to calm me but I shoved him off.

"Alice…tell me Bella's alive…" I walked slowly to her. "Tell me…TELL ME!" I grabbed her arms and shook her only to get Emmett and Jasper on me.

"Edward let go!" they pulled me off and I crumpled to the floor, burying my face in my hands.

"Edward I'm sorry…I-I…I can't see anything…I can't see Bella or those girls…" Alice was sobbing like me, and soon enough I could feel Emmett's grief rolling off him.

"You stupid son of a bitch! We told you we couldn't leave Bella and now she' s dead! My baby sister is dead thanks to you!"

"It's not my fault!" I shouted at him.

"It is your fault." Rosalie. "I told you this would happen, I may not have liked her but dammit you were the one reluctant to change her! If the Volturi find out we're all in danger!"

"It doesn't matter now, with Bella dead they won't do anything." I felt my emotions run out, and I stood. "I left to give her a better life, and now I can see that I should've changed her in the first place."

"Oh gee ya think?" Jasper glared at me.

"Carlisle won't like this." I heard Esme gasp.

"Oh no, Carlisle…he'll be heartbroken." Bella was like a daughter to Esme and Carlisle, and losing her has taken a blow on us all.

"Bella…" Alice rolled in Jasper's arms dry sobbing. "Oh…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be Alice, it wasn't your fault." Rosalie glared at me. I quickly left the room, ran out of the house and straight towards the snowy mountains. I fell to my knees and raked my fingers through my hair; how could I have been so stupid? Bella was my mate and I had abandoned her…no…no.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted to the sky above. "BELLAAAAAAAA!" I fell to the ground and punched it with my fists. The earth cracked underneath my strength but I didn't care anymore.

My Bella was gone, and I would never see her again.

_On the plane:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

We were on the Volturi's private plane, probably just hours after we were more likely presumed dead in Forks. Billy had sent word that we were in fact confirmed dead, and hoped we would be alright going to Rome. Charlie had been quiet throughout the entire trip, not that I could blame him. He was forced to leave his whole life behind, I knew he wouldn't be aok with it but at least he had me along.

"Your dad's been real quiet Bella." Angela pointed to where Charlie was sitting, or napping more likely. "Think he's upset?"

"Probably, I know he didn't want to just drop things and leave but I wanted him to come. Is that selfish of me?"

"Well Diana did say he was supposed to become a vampire. I wouldn't say so."

"I think he's just disappointed you didn't tell him earlier." Jessica. "But I know he'll come around for you."

"Yeah I know, but it was hard getting him to trust Cullen so it's gonna be harder for him to trust Marcus."

"Maybe, but I'm sure once he sees how happy you are with Marcus there's no doubt he'll accept it."

"I hope so." Thankfully Marcus, Caius, and Aro were on another part of the plane with the guards. But no doubt they could hear every word and I'd be hearing about it later.

"Attention passengers we are about to land please fasten your seatbelts." Well here we go, I just hope Diana's ready for the explosion Charlie might throw. That's if she didn't tear him one first after the first outburst.

_Diana's Palace:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

Bella would be arriving back anytime now, and I had received word that Aro and the others had taken care of planning her death and I could see even all the way out here it was quite the spotlight on national networks.

"They have landed milady." Galen spoke after putting away his cellphone.

"Excellent, send Joseph and Raoul to escort them back here."

"Yes milady." Galen bowed and texted them.

"I have a feeling that dear Charles will not be happy with the way things are at the moment."

"I'm inclined to agree milady, but he must respect you like everyone else."

"Well respect is something you earn even as a queen, and I hope that Charlie will be understanding for Bella's sake."

"I am almost certain he will in time my queen." Galen was my most loyal guard, I knew I could always count on him for support.

"My lady." Clarinda came in. "Raoul and Joseph have arrived." That was quick, then again the airport wasn't that far away.

"Take their bags to their rooms, and bring in the guests if you will."

"Of course my queen." She bowed and left in a flash; I was very lucky all of my guards were loyal to me. I didn't have to hold them together with mind powers much like Aro had done with Chelsea. I didn't agree with his tactics all the time, but I left him be since I never did say how he could run his coven.

"Are you worried my queen?"

"Not entirely, then again what doesn't a queen worry about?" he laughed and stood near as the doors opened. I watched as Bella and the others walked in, stopped in front of the staircase and bowed down on one knee. "Welcome back everyone."

"Thank you milady." Bella spoke.

"Rise princess." I stood from my throne and walked down in front of Bella. "Your trip was fine I assume?"

"Yes your highness." She smiled.

"Excellent." I looked down at the man next to her, Charlie Swan himself. "Hello Charlie." He looked up at me.

"You…you know me?" I smiled.

"You may rise, and yes I know you. Has Bella explained me to you?"

"Well, she only told me that you were our ancestor and something about me becoming a vampire?" I laughed lowly.

"That's only partially true, but if you'll look to your left on that wall there you will see my family tree. I recommend though, that you check the bottom first." Charlie got up and slowly walked to the tapestry, and just a few seconds later his eyes widened.

"Holy…wow." He looked at me. "My parents are on here."

"Yes they are, as are your grandparents and your great-grandparents. All descended from my son."

"That's amazing…wow."

"Milady." I turned to Aro. "Would you prefer it if we were to leave the room?"

"That would be nice, it'll be easier to explain to Charlie here." Aro bowed and soon enough all but Galen, Joseph, and Raoul were left with me and my descendants. "Now then, Charlie I know that all of this seems odd to you. I know that you feel as if we've made you leave your old life behind so suddenly but the truth is, now that you know of our existence I'm afraid you didn't have much choice."

"Because the vampires are a secret I know." Bella nudged him.

"Dad she's a queen show some respect."

"Sorry." He looked down.

"It's alright, you're still new to this so I think Bella can teach you the manners of royals. Especially since you are a prince." He looked at me oddly.

"A prince, excuse me ma'am but aren't I a little old to be a prince?" Bella and I laughed.

"Dad Prince Charles of England's older than you and he's a prince. Seriously."

"Oh right…well…I understand the rules and I understand that I have to be turned around the same time my daughter and her friends will be. But that man Marcus…" I held up a hand.

"I assure you Charlie that Marcus is a gentleman and won't try anything with our Princess Isabella." He looked at Bella.

"Isabella, you don't even let me call you Isabella?"

"Well it sounds better with the princess part, but they call me Bella in private."

"Oh…"

"Charlie I'm sure you're full of questions right now but I suggest you take this time to get a chance to know more of this place. Bella will show you around, and then you can relax for a while. When you have your dinner I will come see you and answer any questions you may have and that includes those about the Cullens."

"The Cullens…" Charlie was about to speak but Bella pulled him back.

"Thank you milady, we'll see you tonight." She pulled him back carefully and Raoul led them out with Joseph behind.

"That went better than I had thought." I walked back up to my throne. "I expected an explosion of sorts." I looked at Galen.

"He must've vented before he came here my queen. He is Princess Isabella's father after all."

"Indeed so, now we just have to wait and see how he handles the fact that his eighteen year old daughter is mated to a three thousand year old king." He laughed.

"We will see milady, we will see." This was going better than I thought, all that was left were the changings, the training, the wedding, and seeking out the little troublemaker who would no doubt be reporting to their masters soon.

_**I'm sorry it's been so long I've been trying to get things done faster since I'm on break from school. And just to be clear the spy in question won't be revealed for a while so things will go accordingly until maybe sometime after Bella and Marcus are married which shouldn't be long. **_

_**A time skip to the changing will be in the next chapter. It may be short but please bear with me, I'll probably start at Bella's part, then down to Diana's when she discusses matters with Aro on the Cullens.**_

_**Cullens won't appear for a while either, but they will be in conversation.**_

_**What did you think of Edward's reaction, and the other Cullens? Sorry if Charlie's reaction wasn't what you expected but I was sleepy when I wrote this.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Changes

_**Here comes the big change! Bella and her family are changed into vampires and soon enough Diana speaks with Aro and Caius about the Cullens while it happens. This is a short chapter but the next shall be longer since it will bring out their first day as newborns and a little taste of their powers.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

_A week later:_

It was going to happen, it was going to happen today. Say goodbye to our human lives and hello to our new lives as vampires. It was scary, but exciting at the same time.

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela, Jessica, and I were all in my room waiting for Diana's guards to come for us. She told us to put on some simple clothes, ones that wouldn't wear out so easily in the next three days. We all wore simple dresses, mine was blue, Jess's purple, and Angela's light green; just to keep things easy since after we woke Diana said she'd teach us how to control ourselves with help of our mates and some guards.

"Yeah, just wish they'd call us already."

"Bella, you've been told stories about the venom right? Is it really gonna hurt as bad as everyone says?" Jessica.

"I'd believe so, Edward said it was excruciating and everyone else says it's like your body's on fire but it lessens throughout the time."

"Wow…three whole days eh?" I nodded.

"Three days if not more." Just then a knock came at the door.

"Ladies, it's time." Joseph called through the door. I held both of my girls' hands and we walked together down to a deeper part of the castle. It was so deep because the walls were very thick with stone no one would be able to hear our screams from the venom. It was colder here, but not too much since we wouldn't be too concerned with the temperature.

"There you are." Clarinda met us a some large doors. "The queen and your mates are waiting inside." She opened them, and in the large stone room were torches for light, three small beds from what I could tell, and our mates and Diana on either side.

"Welcome girls, please choose your spot." I took the middle, while Angela and Jessica took the ones on either side of me. "Now, I will be the one to change you. Don't worry about Charlie he's in the next room and Aro is with him. He will change your father and I have some of my strongest guards watching him."

"Ok." I nodded. Charlie had been around me more than Marcus lately, and every time Marcus was around Charlie would be close by. He was starting to act like Renee, but at least he was civil to Marcus and didn't stalk us everywhere.

"Now, I warn you the pain will be horrible but it won't last too long. Are you ready?" I looked at the girls, and we all nodded.

"We're ready." Diana smiled and leaned down.

"It'll be alright my love." Marcus whispered kissing my forehead, and moved aside for Diana to have room.

"Relax." She whispered and I suddenly felt her sharp fangs pierce the skin on my neck. My body began convulsing, and I felt white hot pain shoot throughout my veins. Soon enough I heard Ange and Jess scream loud, and I hadn't done anything but grunt as the pain increased.

"My goodness." I didn't know who that was.

"Keep an eye on them, I'm going to see Aro." I heard Diana's voice and she left the room. She was right though, my whole body felt like it was being burned with huge flames, and all I could do was squirm and squeal.

_Somewhere in the palace:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

After I left Bella and the others in the lower chambers I had asked Aro and Caius to meet with me in the large hall away from any wondering eyes or ears. Marcus I let stay with Bella, and so I would talk with him later but only after the transformations were complete.

"Milady." I turned to Caius. "What are we going to do about the Cullens?"

"Must you be so impatient Caius?" I sighed.

"Forgive me, but we must act to set an example for the other covens."

"And we will, but for now we will let the Cullens suffer thinking their precious Bella is dead. It's the least they deserve."

"Isabella isn't theirs any longer milady, and I must agree that we should let them suffer. However we cannot put this off for too long because I do think that the young Alice Cullen will catch on to something." I laughed.

"Aro, have you forgotten about my guard Galen? He will block Alice from seeing anything to do with Isabella or the others."

"Yes…" I started to understand from the look in his eyes.

"You wish for Isabella and Marcus to marry soon Aro?" he smiled.

"I do my queen; I've never seen Marcus this happy since Didyme."

"Oh Aro, I advise you to be patient we do have her father with us. There's no doubt in my mind that Charlie will want to know Marcus more before he allows him to marry our princess." Aro smiled.

"Yes you're right, now what can we do once Isabella is changed and trained as a newborn?"

"Well for one thing if she does indeed have a gift like we all think she'll need to learn how to control it. That will also include Angela and Jessica should they have powers as well."

"Indeed so, but what about the Cullens?" Caius.

"Caius be patient please, the Cullens will be dealt with accordingly but we will wait a while. Probably after Marcus and Isabella are married."

"I think that would do well, since it will cut all ties to the Cullens." Aro. "Although…"

"Although?" Caius.

"There may be a chance she might forgive the Cullens, or some of them."

"Yes, Isabella was very close to Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, maybe even Esme and Carlisle. The rest however, I cannot be sure." I ran a hand through my long hair. "We will let Isabella decide what to do once the Cullens are brought here, but let's not worry about that. Her changing and training are important as is her relationship with Marcus, so one thing at a time."

"I agree, no need to rush." Aro.

"I agree as well." Caius. "But milady, just to be sure has Isabella been crowned as princess to your coven?" My eyes widened a bit, I had almost forgotten about that.

"Oh dear, well since Isabella is my descendant by blood she doesn't require a coronation. However I have thought about that, and I would agree that it would be necessary."

"Isabella could choose if it pleases you your highness."

"Yes she could, well I'll discuss it with her after she's up and ready as a vampire. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They nodded.

"Excellent, now go see your wives I understand they've been missing you a lot lately." Both men smiled, bowed, and left me in the large room alone. My Isabella would be a vampire soon, and as soon as she and Marcus are married she will begin her new life and be far happier than that Cullen boy could ever give her.

"Milady." I turned and saw Galen come into the room.

"Galen, I didn't call for you."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I smiled, and put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, I have discussed everything with the Volturi leaders and we have discussed Isabella's part in all this."

"Yes." Galen had a look in his eyes that I didn't quite recognize. Then I felt all thoughts wipe clean out of my head as he leaned in and kissed my lips. It was short, but it stopped as quickly as it came and Galen stared at me. "Forgive me milady, I was out of line."

"No…no it's alright." I sighed. "Go watch Isabella please, and check on Charlie while you're at it." He bowed and left, yet I couldn't really understand where that kiss came from. I knew everyone's destiny, but I saw nothing of Galen's lately.

_**Like I said, it would be short. Next one will be a lot longer though trust me.**_

_**What did you think of that little 'thing' between Galen and Diana? I can say right now there is a plan for the vampire queen even if she can't see it herself.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Awaken

_**They awaken today as newborn vampires, hopefully the rest of the vampire world will be ready for the newborn Isabella, Jessica, Angela, and Charlie. This starts off in Diana's P.O.V, then goes to Bella as she realizes just how good it feels to be a vampire.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Three days later:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

The three days were up, the screams had died down and the heartbeats were getting faster and faster until…they stopped. The change had completed, and now they would awaken no doubt thirsty. I had blood waiting for them, animal and human just in case Bella still wanted to go the way of the Cullens since she did respect them a little, and by little I mean her respect for them was about the size of a pencil dot.

However the mere taste of blood would not satisfy them, they would wish to hunt live kill eventually. So I would have to go back to one of my oldest ways of controlling themselves around the humans should Bella want to go out at night like the others. That would wait though, for now I had to see how they would handle their first few days as newborns; even though it could take months for them to obtain full control, there was a chance to get them stable enough for their thirst.

"They are awake milady." Deidre came to me in my private quarters. "The blood is ready as well."

"Excellent, let's go." We left towards the deep parts of the castle, through the stone halls and listening to the slight growls coming from the other end. I slowly opened the door, and there they sat on the same beds they had been placed in now as newborn vampires.

"Milady." Aro greeted me, Marcus and the other mates stood by the girls.

"Aro, how are you girls?" they all looked at me with their new bright red eyes.

"Fine…" Bella.

"Wow…" Jessica.

"Double wow…" Angela.

"Oh forgive me girls you must be thirsty, I have blood waiting for you now would you prefer animal or human?" they looked at me with those glazed eyes, clearly thirsty and ready to sink their teeth into something.

"I'll try animal first." Bella.

"Us too." Jessica and Angela answered after.

"Deidre if you will." Deidre bowed and left quickly, then came back with a large, covered bucket of fresh blood from raw deer meat; a lot of raw deer meat. "This is deer blood, I must warn you it has a strange taste so if you don't like it then we can switch to human blood." They nodded and Deidre slowly uncovered the bucket, took out three cups and filled them to the top.

"Princess." She handed Bella the first and she sipped it down fast. "Ladies." She handed the other two cups over and they drank the blood down in no time.

"How is it?" I asked and they looked up again.

"It's…it's good." Bella answered and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Would you like more?"

"Please."

"Deidre give them the bucket." The bucket went in front of them and soon enough it was empty. I didn't expect that, but they were just starting out.

"Milady, Prince Charles has been given his blood." Joseph called from outside the door. "He wishes to see his daughter."

"Send him in." I heard him leave and walked closer to Bella as Marcus held her. "How do you feel principesse?" she looked at me and her little gaze had ended.

"Strange…but good." She smiled.

"You'll feel much better soon cara mia." Marcus whispered kissing her head.

"You look amazing Angela." Demetri held onto the girl and she giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Jess, so angelic." Jessica giggled too. "Those eyes suit you."

"Thank you Felix." She kissed his nose.

"Alright save that for later." I turned to see Charlie, looking so much better than the girls right now, standing in the doorway.

"Dad…how do you feel?" Bella.

"Better than before Bells, all the pains and aches I had as a human are gone. Now I feel like I haven't drank anything in days."

"What blood did you drink?" I asked.

"Animal, but man…it tasted weird."

"It's supposed to dad, but I feel fine."

"We do too." Angela.

"I'm glad you all seem to be adjusting to your thirst, now before we try anything would you like to test your newfound strength and speed?"

"I would." Bella.

"Us too." Everyone else answered and I smiled.

"Great, follow me." I turned around letting them stand before I walked off. We were going into a special room where I had my guards train and test their skills after they had joined me, this was also a room to train for a battle in case a war would start. The large doors opened, and inside was a room redesigned like the coliseum.

"Wow…" I heard them say.

"This room is designed to train our newest members, so we'll use it to test out your skills." I ran to the side where my little watch area was, and folded my hands under my chin. "Now, let's start with speed. Each of you just run around the arena ten times and stop, but keep count." They all nodded and got into position.

"Alright, one, two, three, GO!" Galen shouted and all four newborns ran running up dust everywhere. I could see past the dust and I saw Bella being chased by the rest.

'Very good.' Behind her were Jessica, Charlie, and Angela but they were close. Or it could go the other way seeing as in a circle it was hard to tell and there were no finishing lines.

Soon enough they stopped, and voila they all stood tall and amazed at their new speed.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jessica shrieked so loud I had to cover my ears, that and the walls of the arena shook and cracked.

"OW!" Aro held his ears as well, along with most of the others except Bella.

"What what'd I do?" Jessica looked around confused. Then an idea struck me.

"Jessica, you just screeched and it made everyone's eardrums pop." I heard Felix say.

"I have an idea, everyone cover your ears." They did so. "Jessica I want you to scream as loud as you can, don't hold back." I covered my ears, and Jessica let out the loudest scream I had ever heard in all my years. The walls shook violently and the ceiling started cracking, I felt the pressure of the scream through my body and I think I saw a brick fall from the top of the arena.

"STOP!" the scream stopped and I saw Caius come through the door. "What the hell is that screaming we can hear it all the way upstairs?"

"Forgive me Caius, but it seems we've just discovered Lady Jessica's new ability." I ran down to the crowed. "It seems she has an incredible power with her voice, and the venom has increased her vocal cords."

"Well Jessica was always one to speak her thoughts, and she was loud even in school." Angela.

"So…my voice is better than before?" Jessica.

"Indeed so, just don't scream a lot because it looks like you almost brought down the arena." I pointed to all the spots that were damaged from the sounds and her eyes widened. "Looks like we'll have to train you to use that voice."

"Wow, awesome."

"Does this mean the rest of us can have powers like that?" Charlie asked.

"Not entirely, some vampires have gifts based on their personalities as humans. Sometimes they have a slight hint of that gift in their human life but not all vampires have extra powers. In the meantime let's test your newfound strength as well." I ran back to my spot and dragged Aro, Marcus, Felix, and Demetri up with me. "We're going to drop some heavy objects down, and we'll see how you handle them."

"What's going to drop?" Bella.

"Metals, large tree pieces, wrecking balls, anything the average human cannot lift on their own. Are you ready?" they exchanged looks then nodded. "And drop!" my hand moved and objects fell everywhere. About twenty different objects fell, but the main ones caught were the metals and it seemed Angela was pleased with her strong arms, since she was crushing the metal in her hands. Bella and Jessica were doing the same, while Charlie was crushing them under his feet.

This was impressive, I knew newborns were stronger than normal vampires for a limited time but this was actually intriguing.

"Done!" Bella looked up at me. "Is that all?" I shook my head.

"Not yet dear, there's something else I want to test out." I turned to Aro. "Would you?" he bowed.

"As you wish milady." He moved down to them, held out his hand to Bella and she took it. They stood like that for several moments, and then he turned back to me. "I cannot see her thoughts my queen. It is as we thought."

"Isabella is a mental shield, so we will test it out but that will come later. For now I want all of you to try and maintain your thirst, so if you feel the need to drink more blood then let the guards know. You're free to go with your mates."

"Mates?" Charlie near shouted.

"She's kidding dad, she means we're free to go with our men."

"I don't have a man Bells." I laughed.

"Then you can leave with the others Charlie, now I'll be checking on you all tonight. Tomorrow we'll do more training, off you go." They all bowed/curtsied and left the arena. I followed Aro out with Caius and we headed straight to a private room.

"The change went well." Caius.

"Indeed so brother."

"I am glad this has gone well, those four will do excellent as vampires." I sighed a bit, now that the change was complete the only thing left was to let them know their mates more and marry them. We had time though, they've been in Rome for nearly two months and the Cullens would not be a problem.

"Those three couples are a match made in heaven itself." Aro smiled. "Now…what are we going to do about Charlie? Does he have a mate as well my queen?" I nodded.

"He does, but she will wait until her senses return." I winked and they seemed to understand.

This was going to be fun.

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

This was mind boggling, I was a newborn vampire and I felt like I was walking on air with every step. I felt stronger, my sight was clearer, my senses all enhanced, I wasn't clumsy anymore, and as I looked into a mirror down the hall I couldn't believe what I saw.

A woman with unbelievable beauty, someone I didn't recognize staring back at me. It took me a few moments, but then I realized it was my reflection.

"You look beautiful cara mia." I heard Marcus whisper in my ear and his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you Marcus." He kissed my cheek. "I feel so…so alive." He laughed.

"You are alive, in more ways than one my Bella." I turned around in his arms and snuggled my face into his chest. It felt better, being here as a vampire princess, in the arms of the man who truly loved me and would always be here for me. I sighed, and looked up at him seeing a slightly worried expression in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just so odd…Edward always treated me like a glass doll, but you treat me as if I'm made of stone. I mean you treat me no different than a human woman…oh wait no that's not right…" he laughed lowly and put a finger to my lips.

"I understand, you are not fragile; you are strong, and you are my mate. I will not treat you so delicately unless you wish it, you are a woman not a trophy that needs to be polished every hour." He hugged me again. "You are my beloved princess, my one true mate."

"Yes." I smiled and let him hold me closer.

"The Cullens were wrong to leave you, but me…" he tilted my chin up. "I will never leave you, I would rather be dead than abandon the one that keeps me moving forward. You are my everything, and you always will be."

"Oh Marcus." I reached up and kissed his lips, wrapped my arms around his neck and our bodies mingled together as we held each other close. This was far better than I had hoped, I had my family, my friends and more all with me here in Rome.

This was the start of something new, the start of my new life as the vampire princess. And soon enough it would be the start of me becoming the wife of Marcus, the possible future queen of the vampires.

That would all start right here, right now.

My life, and mine alone.

_**I hope this makes up for the last chapter.**_

_**The next one will have a time skip, maybe just a couple of days so it gives the new vampires time to pull themselves together, and possible new powers for Charlie and Angela. Now I have a mate in mind for Charlie, but it's not Victoria I'll say that now and it may kick off in the next one.**_

_**Or if I will I may just mate him with a made up character, it depends cuz I'm still thinking on it. I may also bring a call in from Jacob in, but I'm still undecided.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Proposal

_**Not only is this about finding out the powers of Bella, Angela, and Charlie, but we are going to have a little surprise for dear sweet Bella. I said there would be a time skip, and not a small one this time cuz I decided to extend this a bit.**_

_**Starts off in Marcus P.O.V., then goes to Bella when she and the others are practicing their new abilities.**_

_**I decided to make Charlie's mate one of the guards, but of course it's not Victoria I already have a mate in mind for her and she will appear in this chapter as well but only when Bella goes to see her.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

Almost three months have passed since I met Isabella, two months since she was human, and one month since she became a vampire. My Isabella was everything I had now, she was my life and my soul mate. I would do anything for her and our queen, and I am thankful to Lady Diana for bringing her into my life.

"Brother." I was so lost in thought I had forgotten that I was in a meeting with my brothers and Lady Diana.

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought." They laughed.

"We can tell, you've been out of it for nearly twenty minutes." Had it really been that long?

"I'm sorry, what were we discussing again?" Diana smiled.

"We have an idea as to whom the spy might be in your coven."

"Oh really?" that was a bit fast.

"We don't know exactly whom, but it could be one of your female guards. Now Aro, who are your most loyal guards, the women I mean." Diana was always one to be more thorough than the rest of us.

"Our most loyal female guards are Jane, Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Heidi, Anis, Claire, and Elise."

"And Jane, Corin, Chelsea, Renata, and Heidi are your gifted ones?"

"Yes."

"But it's Heidi and Chelsea who have manipulative powers is that right?" he nodded. "It could be one of them."

"I doubt either of them would turn on us, Chelsea came to our coven with Akon looking for a home and shelter. She had no signs of treachery, nor did her mate."

"Maybe so, but she can break ties to others can't she? It's a theory, but we'll be sure to check it carefully. As for Heidi, she is your bait to lure in your feed so it's possible that she could use her 'allure' to get others to do as she wished."

"Possibly, we did take her from Hilda's coven." Caius.

"But they were out of line, so we had to take action and Heidi just happened to be a good recruit."

"It's possible, but she's still a suspect. Is that clear?"

"Yes milady." All of us agreed that regardless of the guards' loyalty any of them could turn if they had the strength to withstand against Chelsea. She was the only tie to keeping our coven intact, so if she was a traitor then it would be possible our guards would try to leave.

"Now I'd like a private word with Marcus, could you give us a moment Aro, Caius?" my brothers nodded and left quickly.

"Is anything wrong milady?" she shook her head.

"I was going to see Isabella yesterday when one of my guards came to me and said they spotted you sneaking out last night." If I had any blood through me it would have run cold at the look she was giving me. "Where did you go?"

"I went into the city for an hour, that's all."

"To do what, Marcus you know you're not allowed to leave the castle without telling me first?"

"Yes, but I figured you would agree to this." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet ring box. I opened it to reveal a lovely gold ring with a four-karat diamond perched at the top, and her eyes widened.

"My…that's lovely." She looked at me. "Surely you could've asked to use one of the crown jewels we have here for her?"

"I wanted something special, not personal."

"Of course, but I'd wish you'd have told me then I would've come along."

"With all due respect milady if both of us disappeared in the same night going to the same place it would've rose suspicion."

"Possibly, but it's for the princess." I put the box back into my pocket. "Have you asked for Charlie's permission?" I shook my head.

"I was thinking I should ask you then him."

"Well you know you have my blessing, but our prince may be another story. After all he will bring up some points saying that you haven't known Isabella that long and that she's so young."

"Maybe so, but I will do everything I can to make him realize how much I love his daughter." She smiled.

"Well go on then, I'm going to see Bella."

"Don't tell her please." She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Now why would I tell her?" she punched my arm and walked out the door, only to reveal the happy faces of my two brothers. "Were you two eavesdropping?" Aro pointed at Caius.

"His idea not mine." He smiled big at me. "You're going to propose to her, Marcus I couldn't be happier for you."

"Hey now let's not spoil it, let's let Marcus go talk to Charlie while I go see Isabella. You two go see your wives, I heard they were looking for you." Soon enough I was alone, so I would be able to find Charlie and speak with him.

"Clarinda, have you seen Prince Charles?"

"Yes he's in the den just a few doors down."

"Thanks." I ran at vampire speed to the den and there he was reading a newspaper. "Mr. Swan." He looked at me.

"Marcus, come on in." he seemed to be in a good mood. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about Isabella." I sat down in a chair across from him.

"About her, Marcus tell me something…do you honestly love her?" I leaned forward and looked him dead in the eyes, his now amber eyes since he had decided to take the Cullens diet like the others.

"More than anything." He seemed to be studying me, then he leaned back.

"Would you do anything to protect her?"

"Yes."

"Would you sacrifice your own life to save her?"

"I would never endanger her, but yes." He smiled, and then held out his hand.

"You definitely are a man I wouldn't have picked for her, but you're ten times better than Edward Cullen." That shocked me.

"How can you be sure?"

"I've always known how to make my daughter happy, even if I didn't hover over her like Renee I could always tell she was content. And even if she lied, I could tell she was, I could see she was still happy. I thought the Cullens would be good for her, since she was almost as odd as them; but then Edward went and broke her heart. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to hunt him down and make him pay for hurting her, but then she was back to her old self hell she even improved herself." I laughed a bit, my Bella had it hard for so long after the Cullens left her, but she was better than ever.

"She's changed a good bit, from what I've been told and seen."

"Yeah, and I'm actually glad she has all of this. People she can trust, love, share with, friendship, everything I've ever hoped for her to have, and more." I sighed, and looked directly at him.

"Do you doubt that I love her Mr. Swan?" he stared at me.

"No, I've seen how you are with her and unlike Cullen you treat her like a woman. She's told me how he treated her, that he was too afraid to kiss her on some deluded idea that he could break her with a simple touch."

"I wouldn't say Cullen is weak, he's just weak-minded."

"Maybe, but you are no doubt the right man for Bella. You know everything about her right?"

"Yes, her favorite book, color, shows, her hobbies, her strengths, weaknesses, anything that she's told me herself. Anything new is like opening a new book, a new story each time."

"Good, then let me tell you this." He leaned forward. "Break her heart, and I'll break you." I nodded but smiled.

"Understood, and Mr. Swan…"

"Charlie please Marcus, no prince either I feel too old to be a prince."

"Charlie…I have proven to you that I love Isabella more than anything, and I ask…" I reached in and pulled out the box. "I wish to ask your permission to make her my wife." He looked at me, a small hardness in his eyes, but also happy. I could read him, he was a bit distressed, but he was also glad that I had come to him.

"If you make my daughter happy, and if she says yes…then you have my permission." I felt a wave of happiness fall over me, but I kept my composure.

"Thank you Charlie, I promise you your daughter will be happy no matter what." We shook hands, and I left the den to look for Lady Diana. I had Charlie's permission and her majesty's, and I would do anything and everything to ensure my princess's happiness.

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Focus Isabella, focus…" a month after I had become a vampire I was already showing better signs of my power. I was in fact a mental shield, but I was slightly stronger than Renata's shield even if her own was physical.

Right now I was training with Raoul, Jane, and Alec, with Jessica and Angela also in the background. I also had Joseph and Clarinda here, but they were busy training Angela. It turned out that other than Jessica and I, Angela had a talent as well and it was a definite matching power like Demetri's.

Angela had the ability to trace a person even if they tried to erase their scent or tracks. It was almost as if she could see their aura lines or something and in an instant she could find them. Granted all we knew was that she could see their tracks, but we didn't know how much she'd be able to see unless the trail disappeared. Either way she was a tracker with the sight, and Demetri was a tracker with the scent, they were a great match now.

"Almost…almost…keep it up Jane." Jane was focusing her power with all her might, and I was keeping my shield up with each stab that came at me.

"Alright good, that's enough." Raoul said and Jane backed down as did I. "Both of you were good, excellent job. Jane your power was great as usual, and Princess Isabella your shield is enhancing greatly. Lady Diana will be pleased with your progress."

"Thanks Raoul." He bowed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Victoria."

"Oh Raoul…is there any chance I can speak with Victoria later today?"

"I would say so princess, but it would be best to ask Lady Diana first." I nodded.

"I'll do that then." As soon as he left Jessica came over to me.

"Why do you want to see Victoria, I thought you hated her?"

"Not really, she just needed a serious reality check that's all. Besides I'm a newborn now and I doubt she'll attack if Raoul's there."

"Speaking of which, doesn't Raoul seem rather cozy with Victoria lately? I mean he spends a lot of time with her, and even if he is her main guard he could switch shifts if he could, but he chooses not to unless he feeds."

"Hmm, that sounds like he's her possible mate."

"Maybe you're right, he does seem good to her."

"Yeah, and besides I should at least get closure with her; can't have her hating me forever." I shrugged and pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

"Alright Angela, you're done." Clarinda and Joseph let Angela quit, figured she needed a break.

"You were great guys." Jess.

"Thanks girl, we seem to be getting along great with everything."

"Oh Princess Isabella?" I turned to Alec. "If you wish to see Lady Diana I last heard she was in the east wing."

"Alright thanks Alec." The girls and I left to find Diana, with Joseph and Clarinda behind us. As soon as we reached the east wing I saw Aro and Caius walking down the hall. I curtsied and they bowed, then let us through.

"Milady." I curtsied to her and she smiled.

"Hello girls, how was the training?"

"It went great, Raoul says we're improving greatly."

"That's wonderful."

"And…I wanted to ask you for permission to talk to Victoria." Her smile faded.

"Whatever for?"

"I…I just want to talk, see if she's doing well."

"Are you sure, she's only been in confinement for a month?"

"Yes but from what I've seen Raoul is good with her." She didn't seem to buy it. "That and I know Joseph and Clarinda will be with me." she paused for a bit, then sighed.

"Very well, you may speak to her but make sure Joseph and Clarinda are with you."

"Thank you your grace." We bowed and left quickly. "You guys can go see your men, I'll go find the guards."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, so go on I'll meet you guys back at the rooms." They shrugged, hugged me, and left in vampire speed. I went back to the training room and found my two friends waiting on me. "She said I could see her, but you two have to go with me."

"Of course we will princess." They showed me to where Victoria was being kept, and knocked on the door, which Raoul answered.

"Yes?"

"The Princess has been allowed to see Victoria." Clarinda.

"Yes." Raoul turned around. "Princess Isabella is here to see you." No word, but Raoul let us inside and I saw Victoria. She seemed a little different from before, not so cunning and angry but, calm and relaxed. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she had on a long black dress, almost made her look like a charcoaled piece of firewood with a flame at the top.

"Victoria." She looked at me, and bowed her head.

"Princess."

"You can just call me Bella, if you wish." I pulled up a chair next to the bed. "How are you?"

"Fine, other than being locked up all day with no one around." I had a feeling she would say that.

"Victoria…" Raoul's tone was warning.

"It's ok Raoul, she can speak freely." I looked back at her. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you did get yourself in this mess."

"Not much of a mess, at least Raoul keeps me company."

"That's…alright. Look Victoria I know you blame me for James' death, but it was Edward who killed him and…Edward and I are no longer together."

"I understood that when your queen/ancestor threatened to rip my head off."

"That's Lady Diana for you…and look, regardless of all that's happened do you think it's possible we can end this little…hate we have here?"

"You want us to be civil to each other?"

"In the least, we could even be friends but we'd have to wait until you finish your…solitary confinement." Victoria shrugged. "And who knows, maybe you'll find another mate someone better than James?"

"I guess I could be nicer, it really wasn't your fault James died. I really should've listened to Laurent, might've made things easier."

"Maybe, but at least you should know that I don't hate you. Granted I did at first when you wanted to kill me and my dad, but I guess that's all out now."

"Suppose so, but…I don't know about the friends part."

"It's fine, I just wanted to get all that out." I stood up and put the chair back. "Good day Victoria." She nodded and bowed.

"Good day, Bella." I left the room with Joseph and Clarinda, feeling so much relieved to get that off. I was glad Victoria was coming around, but we didn't have to be friends if she didn't want it.

"How'd it go?" Jess and Ange met up with me at the doors to my room.

"It went well, she seems to be adapting."

"Great, oh and Marcus wants to see you."

"Where is he?" they pointed to my doors. "Oh, ok then." I could imagine what Marcus wanted to talk about, or maybe it was about Charlie.

"Cara mia." I opened the doors to see him there, standing at the end of the bed with his arms out to me. We hugged, and then he held me in his arms before kissing my head.

"Is everything alright?" I asked and he pulled away slightly.

"Everything is fine my love, better than fine in fact." He was up to something.

"Marcus…what's going on?" he smiled, then pulled me over to the bed, sat me down, and bent down on one knee. Oh my God he was going to…

"Isabella, even though we have only known each other for three months I feel as if I have known you all my life. I love you with every fiber of my soul, you are everything to me and more, I would give my life to protect you, and so it's on this day, in this very position…" he pulled out a box and inside laid a ring. "That I ask you to be my wife, will you marry me?" I knew what I wanted to say, and I knew it was the right thing.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" he slipped the ring onto my finger, and immediately spun me around in his arms.

"YES!" I heard Jess and Ange come into the door and embracing us both, along with Lady Diana and Aro and Caius. We were squeezed by everyone, and soon enough Diana kissed both our cheeks and hugged us tighter than anyone.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both! Now we've got us a big wedding to plan!" now that wasn't what I was expecting.

'Oh no.'

_**Phew I'm glad I finally got this out. It's been killing me trying to finish all this and I'm starting school so updates will be slow I'll say that now.**_

_**Next chapter is the wedding planning, and it may be short but not too short. After that comes the wedding chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Planning

_**Here it is, the big wedding planning chapter! I know it will seem a little rushed but of course Marcus and Bella are a match in this fic so they'd want to end the horrendous planning asap right? Lol, it's not just Diana doing the planning though, and other covens will attend the wedding the same ones who attended the ball. Of course the Cullens and Denalis are not invited, but that's obvious right?**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Ever since Marcus proposed Diana had been going up and down with the preparations. Thankfully she didn't bug me like I thought, but she came around when I was alone to ask my opinion. I had told her what I wanted so far, a simple wedding with red and white roses, a nice altar with the flowers all around, a long red carpet to walk on the aisle, and nothing too big because I didn't want to plan a wedding with an Alice Cullen clone.

All that was left were Marcus' suit and his groomsmen tuxedo clothes, the bridesmaid dresses for Clarinda, Jessica, and Angela, and my dress. Diana was going to marry us, she was the queen and she had consent for all of this. I was almost afraid she would be like Alice, but she agreed to let me do the wedding the way I wanted.

Diana was like a mom to me, even if she was my ancestor she could well enough be my mom. Of course I couldn't picture her with Charlie, since I figured she had something going on with Galen. And speaking of Charlie I had been seeing him sneak around with someone in the Volturi, a guard I think. I didn't get a good look at her, but she looked young, almost in her twenties.

'At least Charlie's with someone.' I was in my room, trying on the sparkling white flats Diana had given me to break in. She knew I wasn't good in heals, so she let me were fancy flats with my dress which was in the works right now. Diana said she had a plan for the dress, my guess is she was either getting one from a special designer or she was making the dress herself.

"Bella?" I heard Jessica's voice.

"Come on in." she and Angela walked in.

"Trying on the shoes?" Angela.

"Yep, gotta break them in before the big day next week."

"I can't believe you're already getting married Bella, you and Marcus are a wonderful match together." Jessica hugged me.

"Thanks Jess, you and Felix are a great match too and so are Angela and Demetri."

"Yeah but we're gonna wait until we get married, we don't know our men as well as you and Marcus know each other."

"That's good, you'll get more time with them."

"And…Bella there's something bugging me."

"What is it?"

"The Volturi, they live in Volterra. So when you get married, are we going to have to leave Rome?" that wasn't something I was prepared to answer. I hadn't thought about that, I was marrying Marcus and he was a leader of the Volturi, who lived in Volterra and Diana lived here in Rome. I didn't want to leave her, but what could I do?

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it."

"You don't have to." All three of us saw Diana at the door with a dress bag in her arms. "Bella, I have talked it over with the Volturi leaders and though you will be going back with them to Volterra you will not have to worry about me."

"But milady…"

"Bella, you don't have to stay here. When you marry Marcus it will bring our two covens together, we'll be an entire family."

"That is true." Angela.

"So, you're going to stay in Volterra?" she laughed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Bella, I need to stay here I can't just pack up and leave. However, you can see me as often as you like. Rome isn't that far from Volterra and for a vampire it's just a quick run."

"Really?"

"Of course you'll need to tell Aro and the others, but if you wish you can stay here a bit longer until a while after you're married."

"You mean that?" she nodded.

"Yes dear, you and Marcus can stay as long as you wish. However, Aro and Caius will return to Volterra after the wedding and so will their guards." She looked at Angela and Jessica. "That includes you two."

"But what about…?" Diana smirked at me.

"I have a plan for you and Marcus after the wedding, don't worry it won't be anything big." She winked. "Anyway, I have your dress ready Bella." she pulled the bag up and unzipped the front. Inside was a beautiful ivory white dress like one a roman princess would wear. It was long with a V-neck, a train, with see-through sleeves that billowed down the arms and gold trim.

"It's beautiful." I already liked it.

"It's simple yet lovely, and the veil is here." She held up a long veil from the bag that probably went all the way to the floor. "You'll wear your golden tiara with it, and the jewels I have already gotten for you." I hugged her and my girls joined in.

"Thank you milady, thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear princess." She kissed my head. "Now, give me the shoes and go see Marcus." I handed the flats to her.

"Where is he?"

"In his quarters, just in the east wing. Angela, Jessica would you come with me your bridesmaid dresses are here." Their eyes lit up and they followed Diana out of my room while I took off to find my fiancé. I followed his scent and there he was at his door waiting for me.

"Bella." he held out his arms and I hugged him. "Have you talked with Lady Diana?"

"Yes, she showed me my dress."

"Do you like it?" I nodded. "It was Sulpicia and Athenodora who helped her make that."

"Make it, they made it?" he nodded.

"They wanted to make sure this wedding is all you would want, nothing big or fancy." I nuzzled my cheek into his chest and his hand stroked my long hair.

"She said she has a surprise for us after the wedding."

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"Any idea what it could be?"

"Knowing Lady Diana it could be anything, and if Aro or anyone else finds out she will silence them until the big day." He held me tighter. "I cannot wait to have you as my wife, you are going to be so beautiful." If only I could blush.

"And I can't wait until we're married, husband and wife, I almost thought I'd never marry." His hold tightened a little more. "Uh Marcus…"

"Forgive me cara mia, when you said that my mind went to the Cullens." I frowned.

"Don't bring them up Marcus." I looked up at him placing my hand on his cheek. "They are God knows where now, they can't do anything about this. They can't stop me loving you, they can't come here, and they can't stop me from marrying you." I kissed his lips. "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled kissing my forehead. "I worry for you though, even if we are to marry and Lady Diana brings them here for their punishment there is no doubt that Edward Cullen will try and win you back."

"He won't succeed, he's worthless to me now." I smiled. "And he doesn't compare to you my love." Marcus laughed and held me again.

"In all my immortal years, I don't know what good I've done to deserve such a jewel like you." I giggled.

"And who would've thought that a clumsy little human like me would become princess of the vampires, and be mated to the Volturi king." He put both hands on my face and looked directly into my eyes.

"My Isabella."

"My Marcus." Our lips connected, and I felt a large spark fly through my body.

Now all that was left was to wait for the big day to come, in just a week I would become Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

_**Like I said, short right?**_

_**Next one's the big wedding chapter! I hope you'll all be ready for it! Bella calling Edward worthless, what did you think of that?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Wedding

_**Here it is the big wedding chapter!**_

_**Bella and Marcus get married, a few congrats from the other covens and then zip on off to their fabulous honeymoon!**_

_**The wedding is traditional, not a Roman wedding because I looked up some info and it wasn't the detail I felt like putting up. Yes and the Cullens won't appear for a good while, because it'll be at least this and two other chapters with a few time skips in between before they are brought up.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

_A week later:_

"Here, one more." I was in a large dressing room getting ready for my big day with none other than my bridesmaids and my minister/ancestor dressing me up. "There, now just hold still." My hair was up in curlers and wet, now Jessica was going to blow dry my hair in the curlers while Angela did my makeup. They were already dressed, as was Diana in her long red dress that would go under her white robes with her hair tied back in braids and curls.

"Ow!" the intense heat from the dryer burned my scalp.

"Sorry." Jessica turned it down to cool and blew the air all on my hair.

"You're going to look so beautiful Bella, you won't believe your eyes." Clarinda was finishing up her makeup and getting my dress and shoes out while Diana had slipped off to get some things.

"I already can't believe my eyes." I had stuck to the animal diet like I wanted, but I was still struggling with the urge to drink human blood as were Jessica and Angela. They had gotten better control like me, but it was still hard.

"Ladies." I saw Diana come into the room carrying a large gold chest in her hands.

"Oh milady…" Clarinda's eyes widened. "Are those…?"

"The crown jewels Clarinda, for the wedding. You girls keep dressing Bella I'll get them out." I didn't see what Diana had inside, she opened the chest and I heard rumbling of jewels. Soon enough my hair was dried and Jessica started taking out the curlers, and Angela pulled out the makeup.

"Oh milady…!" I heard Clarinda shout and Diana chuckle.

"You will wear these, they match the dresses." The bridesmaid dresses were red and white with long billowing sleeves, whereas Jess and Ange would be wearing down or up dos depending on what looked better.

"It's like we're in a Roman wedding." Angela.

"Almost, we're doing a traditional American wedding, something everyone here will understand." I laughed, Diana originally wanted to do a normal Roman wedding, but it had too many traditions I didn't like that much so she just settled with a traditional American wedding. They had the marriage certificate ready and legit, along with my legal name change to Volturi instead of Swan.

"All done." Jessica held up a mirror and I saw that my hair was loose and curly with some gold pins holding it back in place.

"And now the makeup." The makeup went pretty quick, I just needed some eyeliner, shadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick. "Done!" I turned to the mirror, and once again I almost didn't recognize myself.

"You look wonderful princess, simply wonderful." Clarinda had her hands over her mouth in awe. I noticed she was wearing a long string of pearls with a ruby pendant around her neck. She also had on ruby earrings and a small roman gold tiara to match the trim on her dress.

"All of you look wonderful, now here Angela Jessica put your jewels on. These are yours to borrow for the wedding."

"Your majesty is most generous." Angela smiled putting her jewels on, and helped Jessica get hers.

"And these….are yours Isabella." She held out to me a beautiful gold tiara sparkling with rubies and diamonds, some gold bracelets, a long gold chain necklace with a gold pendant of Venus the goddess, and gold earrings that dangled down to my jaw.

"They're beautiful your grace, wow…." She helped me put them on and straightened out the tiara on my head, making sure the veil would be covering over it.

"That takes care of the borrowed and old, the new is of course is your dress, now for the blue…." She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Charlie holding a jewelry box.

"Dad!" I walked over and hugged him.

"You look beautiful Bells." He smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course Charlie we're all decent here." Diana laughed.

"Wow…all of you look like princesses." He smiled at us, and opened the box revealing a jeweled hairclip. "This was your grandmother's, figured you'd need something blue." It was sparkling with sapphires, my eyes glittered at the sight.

"It's…it's beautiful dad." I picked it up and handed it to Diana who set it in my hair just under the tiara.

"Hmmm the veil will cover it, but let's see if this works." She adjusted the veil and set the clip together with the veil just above my hair tie. "That's good." Then she set the veil over my face.

"You're so beautiful Bells, just like your mother." I felt some sadness hit me, I wished my mom could be here but I felt as if she were even if she was all the way out in Florida. "Well we'd best hurry, Joe said the guests are all here."

"Very well, get ready girls." Diana left in a hurry and Clarinda led us up to the area just before we reached the large ballroom. Charlie took my arm, Joseph took Clarinda's, and Demetri and Felix took Jessica and Angela's.

"You girls look lovely." Demetri kissed Angela's cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." She giggled.

"Nervous Bella?" Charlie whispered to me.

"A little, just don't leave me hanging." He smiled softly.

"Never have never will." Soon the music began to play, and first went Clarinda and Joseph, then halfway down went Angela and Demetri, then Jessica and Felix. The song 'Here Comes the Bride' played, and Charlie slowly walked me down the aisle. I looked around seeing everyone, all the covens who came to the ball, Diana, the Volturi, and to my surprise Jacob, Billy, and his two friends Embry and Quil. I beamed at them, and they winked at me, but then I drew my attention to the front where I saw my soon-to-be husband smiling at me.

'Marcus.' If only I could blush, and I'd be beet red if I could. Marcus looked absolutely handsome in his black tuxedo robes, no doubt designed by Diana. His hair was loose but combed out nice and soft over his shoulders and his beautiful red eyes were dazzling. As we approached the altar Diana folded her hand over her chest and cleared her throat.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I Charlie Swan give this woman to this man." I turned and Charlie took the veil off and over my head before kissing my cheek and letting Marcus take my arm.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and all immortals to witness this matrimonial ceremony of Marcus Volturi and Isabella Swan." Diana's voice was loud and clear across the entire room. "If anyone has any objections to why these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Some moments passed, but no one spoke.

'That's a relief.' I breathed slightly.

"Now then, Marcus repeat after me; I Marcus Volturi take you Isabella Swan…" Marcus turned to me and took both my hands in his.

"I Marcus Volturi take you Isabella Swan…"

"To have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"For richer or poorer…" this kept on until Diana turned to me.

"Isabella repeat after me, I Isabella Swan take you Marcus Volturi…" I repeated everything she said to Marcus, right up to in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live.

"Do you Marcus Volturi take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." We smiled at each other.

"And do you Isabella Swan take Marcus Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked into Marcus's eyes and smiled.

"I do, forever more." A lot of people awed at that.

"Now, I want each of you to take the pen on your left and sign your signatures on the marriage certificate." We turned and signed, and luckily Diana would make copies for us in the human world.

'This is it…' I turned back to Marcus and took his hands.

"And by the power vested in me and by the laws of our world I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Marcus took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me; his lips were so soft and as we connected through the spark I felt like standing on my tiptoes. After we broke apart I heard everyone clapping and applauding for us, and ran down the aisle with Marcus straight to the other part of the ballroom where the reception would be held.

"Well, it's official." I whispered. "We are now husband and wife."

"For now and forever more." Marcus kissed my head; my new husband was no doubt going to ambush me with love and tenderness on our wedding night tonight. Soon enough everyone filed in to the room and the blood was served all around. Slow music started playing and the couples began to join together on the dance floor while Marcus and I sat in the chairs at the end of the room.

I watched as my bridesmaids danced with their mates, and the entire Volturi guard dance with a partner including my dad dancing with a woman that looked in her mid-twenties, dressed in a sparkling blue gown with her black hair tied up in a bun.

"Marcus, who is that?" I pointed to her, and he smiled.

"That is Rena, one of our younger guards. She has no psychic abilities, but like Felix she is very strong."

"She seems to be smitten with my dad." He nodded.

"She is." He winked at me. "Just like I was with you." Charlie found a soul mate in the Volturi? We were definitely alike.

"Do you see Victoria?" he pointed to another corner of the room where I saw Victoria wearing a dark purple dress standing and talking with Raoul. She looked great, but she was only allowed to come because she asked Diana herself and apparently she had been smitten with Raoul.

"Looks like love is all around." Marcus held my hand. "And it's all because of you my Isabella."

"Oh Marcus you're such a Casanova." He chuckled.

"Princess." I turned seeing a man and woman appear, and I recognized them as Amun and Kebi from the Egyptian coven. "My mate and I wish to offer you our congratulations, we were beginning to think Marcus would never find another mate."

"Thank you Amun."

"We are very happy for you princess, Lady Diana has told us of your past and we are glad you were able to find your true mate." Kebi smiled.

"You're very kind Kebi." Marcus kissed her hand. "Thank you for attending our wedding."

"We wouldn't have missed it." Amun smiled. "Congratulations to you both." They bowed and went back to dancing, and then I saw Jacob coming up with his friends.

"Hey Bells." He smiled and I got up from my seat to hug him. "Congrats."

"Thanks Jake, I'm so glad you made it."

"The queen paid for our trip, I couldn't decline."

"First class baby." Quil smiled.

"Guys, this is my new husband Marcus." Marcus stepped down and shook hands with all of them.

"Nice to meet the famous Jacob Black, Isabella has told me a lot about you." Jacob looked at me questioningly.

"Isabella, you never let anyone call you that."

"I have no issues with my husband Jake, and Lady Diana calls me that as well." He nodded.

"Well I'll still call you Bella, you're still the same best friend I had back in Forks." I was glad about that, Jake hadn't been happy about me becoming a vampire or Charlie leaving town, but he was glad that I finally found happiness. "If you hurt her I will personally rip you to pieces." He warned Marcus.

"Not before Charlie beats you to it Jake." I laughed.

"Oh Jake we gotta go!" Embry showed his watch. "We'll miss our flight."

"You're leaving already?"

"Sorry Bells, promised Sam and the others I'd be back soon." I knew about Jake's loyalty to his pack, but you'd think they'd at least allow them to stay more than a day. "Congrats again." I hugged him and the other two before they left through the castle doors.

"He's a loyal friend to you my love." We sat back on our thrones, and then I saw Galen come up with Diana.

"It's time for the newlyweds to dance." She smiled. "Come on." Marcus took my hand and led me to the middle of the floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders; our feet started moving to the rhythm of the music and soon enough I felt like I was dancing on air.

"You are so beautiful cara mia." Marcus whispered.

"Thank you." I didn't even notice anyone else surrounding us, joining the dance. Thankfully everyone had fed before coming here, so there wouldn't be any hostile movements over thirst. "Everyone's staring."

"Only at you love, only at you." If only I could blush. I don't know how long we'd been dancing, but in a rush of wind/air Marcus pulled me in for a kiss and I heard everyone clapping at us.

"Bravo Principesse bravo!" I heard Diana cheering, and saw her coming our way. "Another round of applause for our newlyweds everyone!" everyone cheered again and Marcus held me close. "Now…for my surprise." She pulled a white envelope from her dress and handed it to me; which I opened to reveal a pair of tickets to Sicily, and passes to a really exclusive part of the island, completely obscured from the humans.

"Milady…" I looked up at her.

"That land is special, I bought it sometime back when Joseph and Clarinda joined our coven." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you your majesty, thank you." She hugged Marcus and everyone clapped again.

"You two had best change, you'll miss your ride." She winked and Aro came up with Sulpicia.

"Best be moving, your luggage has already been put in the car." Marcus grabbed my hand and we ran back to my room where I saw some more casual clothes laid out across the bed. I had a tan dress with a brown skirt and black shoes, Marcus had a dark blue shirt and black pants and shoes. We quickly changed and I removed my jewels carefully before brushing the curls and braids from my hair.

"Race you to the car." Thankfully I didn't have to throw a bouquet, I knew the next marriage would either be Jessica, Angela, or Charlie.

Marcus chased me down to the front where everyone was lined up to let us through.

"Have fun Bella!" Jess and Ange cheered waving to me. We managed to give a few hugs and I kissed Charlie before we made it out to a long white limo. Aro and Caius wished us luck, and I swore Caius winked at me; who knew he had a dirty mind huh?

"Bye everyone, see you in two weeks!" we waved goodbye to everyone and hopped in, on our way to a glorious honeymoon.

_**Hope this was worth the wait.**_

_**Now I'm having a few ideas come to mind, now what I'm having a little trouble deciding is whether Jacob and his pack should come back when the Cullens come around, just because Diana needs them in a battle against the unknown traitor in the Volturi, and I need help deciding that when the Cullens do come, should they go to Rome or should they go to Volterra and Diana talks them down with the Volturi's help?**_

_**Tell me in a review.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Heavenly Honeymoon

_**Hey y'all thanks for being patient with me, here we start off the first part of Bella and Marcus' honeymoon and there are going to be either two or three parts of this before something new comes out.**_

_**And just to be clear there will be lemons but I'm not putting in too many details due to these stupid rules getting all fics with too much sex deleted. So I'll just make do with what I can.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

We had been riding in the limo for about thirty minutes, and now we were about to board a private jet that Aro had rented for us to take us to the Sicily airport. The ride wouldn't be that long, at least a few hours from Rome to Sicily, but I could not wait until we got to the place.

'Oh god I'm so nervous, why am I getting nervous I'm a vampire now I don't have any fears of Marcus breaking me, dammit why?'

"Bella…Bella!" I heard Marcus and turned to see him worried. "Are you alright?" I didn't realize that I had grabbed my bag so hard it was leaving a handprint. We were going to get our tickets and VIP passes approved, and then we would be on our way.

"Yeah I'm good, just…nervous." I gave a tiny smile and he kissed my hair.

"You have no need to be nervous love, we don't have to rush."

"I know, but I love you."

"And I love you, nothing will change that." We grabbed what we could and let the driver get the luggage cart before heading inside. The airport wasn't too crowded, but it still had a fair amount of tourists everywhere.

"Oh brother."

"Don't worry cara, I have our papers." Marcus led me to an empty desk where a woman in her mid-twenties was on the computer. She didn't seem to notice us, so Marcus cleared his throat and when she looked up her eyes dazzled at him.

"Yes how may I help you?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Would you mind checking our passports and tickets? We have a private jet set to take us to Sicily." He spoke smoothly and I just wanted to rip out her throat seeing her eye him like a piece of meat.

"Of course." She took the passports and envelope containing the tickets, but not before trying to touch my husband's hand. "Are you going on vacation?" she glanced at me.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Oh, you and your daughter are going to love Sicily." I smirked and leaned in.

"I'm his wife honey, and we're going on our honeymoon now please take your eyes off my husband and check our tickets and passports." I showed her my ring. Her smile vanished and she looked away with a flicker of anger in her eyes. After a few moments she passed them back to me.

"Your jet is waiting outside, take the south exit and look for the man holding a sign with 'Volturi' on it."

"Thank you, have a nice day." I glared at her before Marcus pulled me away.

"You didn't have to do that Bella."

"She was flirting with you."

"A lot of women do that, even to Aro and Caius."

"Oh really?" all vampire men were handsome, it's no wonder human women fell over so easily.

"Sulpicia and Athenodora are a lot worse you know, this one time Aro took Sulpicia out into the city because she wanted to go to a festival and two teenage tourists tried to come onto him."

"What happened?" Marcus let out a small laugh.

"Let's just say Aro almost had to call Corin out to calm her before she ripped their heads off." I laughed, that did sound like Sulpicia.

"And Athenodora?"

"She would rip their heads off, or eat them if she had the chance. Caius gets hit on constantly if they ever go out, and some girls are dumb enough to try and woo him in front of Dora especially when they're drunk." He laughed again.

"Wow, I feel bad for any girl who even glances at those two."

"So do I love, and so do they." We made it outside seeing a man wearing a dark suit holding up our name sign.

"Mr. and Mrs. Volturi?" we nodded. "Please follow me and let the men take your luggage." Two men came taking our bags, and as soon as we boarded the jet I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open. The whole inside was like a mini-hotel lobby, couches, chairs, tables, even nice plants were everywhere.

"Wow."

"It's a rental love, one of the best." Marcus led me to the couch. It was comfortable, quality made no doubt.

"This was nice of Diana."

"Well you are her relative, and she only wants the best for you just like me." I kissed his cheek.

"Let's not go overboard dear." He smirked.

"Attention passengers please fasten your seatbelts we are about to take off." we heard the captain call and did so. It wouldn't be a long journey; just maybe a day or two before we hit our honeymoon resort. I was still nervous, but I couldn't wait.

_Meanwhile in Rome:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

Not long after Bella and Marcus had left did the guests decide to leave. They offered their congratulations to the Volturi and to my coven for the marriage and left as quickly as possible. The rooms were put back in order and everyone had gone to change out of their clothes, and soon afterward Aro and Caius came to see me.

"I just got off the phone with the pilot, the plane left just a few minutes ago." Caius smiled.

"Good, those two deserve a good honeymoon." Aro stepped forward.

"Milady, I have a feeling that the traitor is in fact either Chelsea or Heidi, just as you said."

"What have you seen?"

"Well for one thing Chelsea has been acting rather distant from her mate Afton, and Heidi has been giving the princess and Marcus these strange looks ever since we came here."

"I'm afraid I have to doubt Chelsea is the traitor."

"Why so Caius?"

"She is devoted to the Volturi, because we took her and Afton in when the Romanians were hunting them down. If she could deceive us so easily we would all likely be ash now."

"Then it's possible it's Heidi, but Chelsea is still a minor suspect."

"There's another thing, Victoria."

"What about her?" both men smirked at me.

"Raoul's her mate isn't he?" I let a smirk cross my face.

"Now really how did you guess?" they laughed.

"They were rather cozy at the wedding, but I wonder why let Victoria attend?"

"She asked for permission, and she was behaving so I let her out this once. Now then, keep a good eye on those two women and make sure there aren't any other possible spies in your guard. Marcus and Bella may be on their honeymoon, but it doesn't mean they're out of danger just yet." They bowed.

"Yes milady."

"When are you returning to Volterra?"

"Tomorrow milady." I smiled, the Volturi had been away from their home long enough and I was sure they would be happy to go back. "The princess I'm sure will return here with Marcus."

"Fear not dear Aro, they will only be here for a short while. Afterwards I will accompany them to Volterra and be there for the trial of the Cullens." Caius' eyes widened slightly.

"Your majesty, wouldn't it be better to have them brought here?"

"I would like to see your coven work its magic Caius, I will be in Volterra for the trial and my guards will accompany me."

"Do you wish to partake milady?" Aro.

"Of course, but I'll need a proper introduction."

"As you wish my queen." Aro bowed again. "Now, from what Isabella has told us it was Edward Cullen who left her?"

"He was the one who gave her the news, I don't know about the others." Caius scoffed.

"Regardless of what they did or didn't do the other Cullens must face punishment."

"I agree with you on that Caius, but it's Edward who deserves the most since he didn't follow the law like he should have."

"I agree as well milady, Isabella deserves justice after what the Cullens have put her through. I am very disappointed in Carlisle."

"As am I, as good a man he is he should've known better than to leave a helpless human alone with knowledge of our existence. He knows the dangers, yet he still disobeyed the law. He too will be dealt with."

"Milady if I may, let me deal with Carlisle. He is a friend after all." I turned to Aro, and brushed my hand against his cheek.

"You may, since you know him better than the rest of us." I let my hand drop and saw Galen enter the room. "You can go." They bowed and left without another word, Galen closed the door behind him and I sighed.

"You seem troubled milady."

"Considering the fact that my own descendant is in danger along with her mate and family I should be troubled."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I knew he was right, Bella was a shield vampire and Marcus could sniff out a traitor easily but I still worry. "Milady, may I speak plainly?"

"Sure Galen." He walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"My queen, I kneel before you in all my glory. I come to you on this special day…" he looked down before looking back up at me. "To confess my feelings for you." If this were nearly a century ago this would have blown me away, and it still had.

"Galen…"

"Lady Diana, I have had feelings for you for some time now. I've done all you've asked me in being your most trusted guard, I dedicate my life to your will…and so I proclaim…that I am in love with you." He took my hand in his, and then as his lips touched my skin I felt a sudden chill go up my spine. It felt odd, Galen acting like this, but suddenly an image appeared in my head.

Marco.

"Milady?" he looked at me worried, and I slowly pulled my hand back.

"I…I understand Galen…but as of right now I cannot reciprocate your feelings." I turned away.

"Is it because of him?" Galen knew better than anyone what I had been through, maybe even better than Aro or Bella would. "Diana, I would never hurt you."

"I know, but unfortunately I can't allow this…relationship to go any further." I felt him touch my back.

"I understand your reasons milady, but I hope you realize that I am nothing like Marco. I will continue to serve you, I don't want a position as king, all I want is to be with you." He pressed a kiss to the back of my head. "Good day milady." I heard him leave, and out of nowhere I felt all emotions fill into my dead heart.

"Oh…" I slowly bent down, feeling as if I had torn out my own heart but I kept my sounds low to not alarm anyone who may be nearby. I bent to the floor, with my hands in front of my head and my face on the floor, letting my silent sobs come out little by little.

What had I done?

_Landing in Sicily:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Lay back and relax passengers we are about to land. Thank you for flying." I leaned back and soon enough the plane landed nice and easy across the runway.

"Finally." I muttered.

"Don't worry cara mia, the wait shall be worth it." He leaned in and kissed my ear, along with a small purr.

"Easy boy." I giggled and after the door opened we walked out to the car that was waiting on us.

"Where to miss?" I was surprised that Diana had gotten many others who could speak English to help us.

"Drive out to the southern beach, I'll direct you." Marcus answered him. The men from the plane put our luggage into the trunk and the driver took off. While Marcus directed the man to our place I looked around and saw how beautiful Sicily was, even on a cloudy day. It was everything Jessica and Angela said it would be, nice white little homes, flowers blooming everywhere; I wish I could paint it.

"Marcus…"

"Enjoy it love, where we're going is much more beautiful." Marcus smiled and kept directing the driver until we came to a long road into the forest.

About thirty minutes later we came to a beach and right at the end I could see a beautiful pink and blue house, maybe two stories high just near the shore. It had a balcony and a porch with a set of chairs and a table with a black umbrella over them. Diana was officially my heroine; I would have to thank her one day for all of this.

"We're here love." Marcus let me out of my side like a gentleman, grabbed some of the luggage, put it inside, paid the driver, and let me up the stairs before lifting me up bridal style.

"Ah! Marcus." I giggled as he unlocked the door with his good hand and carried me over the threshold.

"It's necessary for the groom to carry his bride into the house." He kissed my cheek and set me down. "Look around, I'll get our bags." I used my vampire speed to go upstairs, where the bedroom would be and my eyes almost couldn't believe it. The room was peach colored with gold, pink, blue, and white colors and designs. The bed was a king size, with a satin or silk tan bed set, and made of metal from what I could see. I had to laugh, Diana thought of almost everything here.

"Like it?" Marcus' arms wrapped around my waist and his head bent down to kiss my neck.

"It's amazing." I turned to face him. "Perfect for a newlywed couple." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He lifted me up during the kiss wrapping my legs around his waist while walking towards the bed. I felt my back lay against the soft mattress and he moved me up to the pillows.

"Isabella, my beautiful wife…" he kissed my cheeks multiple times before moving back up to my lips. "I am going to make love to you in the most passionate way, are you ready?" I answered him with a kiss to his lips.

"I've been ready since the moment I said I do." He smiled and quickly shut the door to the bedroom; as he stood watching me I slowly began to take off all my clothes, starting with my shirt. I wanted my first time special, and I knew Marcus did too.

I teased him as I was almost naked, but I pulled down the side of my panties only to make his mouth drop open slightly with a seductive wink.

"Cara mia you are torturing me." I leaned back onto the bed and smiled.

"Then come on, make me yours." He smiled and at vampire speed he stripped before joining me. His hands roamed my body up and down and his touch was like a warm blanket over my skin. He kissed me, then slowly removed my bra kissing down my neck straight to my chest.

His mouth was hot, and if I were human my heart would be pounding out of my chest. His warm mouth on my body was pure bliss, I felt like I was flying off the bed; I felt my panties being removed and his fingers were at my core. Oh it felt so good, his gentle touch against me was heavenly.

"Marcus…Marcus…" I whimpered with each sensation, moaning his name as he prepared me.

"Easy Bella, you will be ready soon." He kissed my thigh, and with my own pleasures I felt my knee rub against him and he moaned at the contact. I leaned up, stroked his hair then moved my hand to that area.

He was hot for me, as I was for him. We moaned at each other's touches, and with a ferocious growl he moved my hand away and kissed me roughly yet passionately.

"I'm ready Marcus, take me, make me yours…please!" he nodded and slowly moved into me, my legs widened and slowly wrapped around his legs as he went deeper. It was painful, but not unbearable as I had been told. The pain faded each time he moved, and soon it became so blissful my eyes closed shut and my legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Bella….Bella…agh…Isabella…" he chanted my name with each thrust which I returned with a moan.

"Marcus…please….I'm…" I felt it coming, and I could feel his as well. Soon enough with one last growl from us both I came with him crying out his name; he fell onto me, then rolled to the side moving his hair out of his face and mine.

"That was the best love-making I've ever had." He hesitated with that, and I knew he meant to say since Didyme, but I wasn't going to try and take the place of Aro's sister. I wanted to be with Marcus and he wanted to be with me, we loved each other and we would be forever husband and wife. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it was amazing." I stroked his pale cheek and he kissed my fingers.

"What do you wish to do now?" I thought for a moment, we could make love again later…but the day was still good and it wouldn't be nightfall for a few hours.

"How about we go for a swim?" he nodded. "Skinny-dip in the ocean?"

"Well we do need to clean off." I laughed and jumped from the bed to the window.

"You up for a race?" he looked at me funny. "Last one there has to repair the broken bed." He looked and saw that the headboard had a dent in it, and the rails at the foot of the bed were bent from his feet gripping at the part. "See ya!" I took off.

"Why you little…!" he chased me through the window and down to the beach. I made it to the waist deep part of the ocean before he caught me and lifted me into the air.

"I win!" I giggled as he kissed me again and again.

"You are a devious little lynx my Isabella."

"Yes but you love me."

"Just as you love me." I felt so happy here, I had a husband to love me for me and my two best friends had men who would love them equally. Charlie would have a mate soon too, and we would all be happy.

My new life was starting off beautifully, and I only hoped that it would be better from here on.

_**Like I said I wouldn't get too descriptive. Took me forever to write this and now I finally have it. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy with school and work I have only a small amount of free time. **_

_**Did you like the Diana bit with Galen?**_

_**Next chapter is part two of the honeymoon but it will be a little shorter. Our newlyweds will talk, and oh the blissful love-making shall continue!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Blissful Love

_**I'm glad lots of you liked the last chapter, for here's part two of the honeymoon chapters. This one is slightly shorter but I hope it's still good for my viewers. Marcus and Bella are going to have a good time with each other, and Bella's going to reveal more of her feelings on the Cullens; whereas Marcus will comfort her on it if needed.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Two days after the wedding had gone by, and to me it felt as if it had only been a few hours. Marcus and I had been all over each other since we were alone, and thankfully the house was still in one piece. We were careful enough since the house belonged to Lady Diana, and thankfully we fixed the bed though I could tell we both hated to do so over and over again.

Marcus had gone out to hunt, and thankfully he would only hunt those no one would miss. I hated the fact that he drank human blood and I drank animals, but we loved and respected each other enough to do what we wanted as long as it didn't affect our marriage. I hunted earlier this morning, and though I had wanted to go with my husband I was still a newborn and I wouldn't live it down if I ended up killing an innocent human. Oh well, maybe one day I would try human, but I wouldn't want it to be an innocent for the first try.

"Ahhh…" right now I was in the Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom, the sweet smell of pomegranate and mango was in the steamy air, and it relaxed me so. After a long night of love-making I figured I could use a good bath, and no doubt Marcus would like it too.

'Sweet bliss.' I got up out of the tub, drained it, and grabbed a towel to dry off before going into the bedroom. I pulled on a loose purple dress and some underwear, then dried my hair before pulling it into a low ponytail.

"Beautiful." I nearly jumped hearing Marcus' voice.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him and he just laughed.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you would be dressing when I came back." He walked over and kissed my lips.

"How was your hunt?"

"Short, but fine. I killed a few beggars, already dying." That was somewhat a relief. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk down the beach?"

"You know you don't have to ask." I took his hand and we ran at vampire speed out of the house straight to the cloudy beach. The air was thin, but it was cool out; the waves were smooth against our feet and it felt nice.

"It's lovely isn't it?"

"Not as lovely as you dear husband." I stood up kissing his nose. "You know, we could have memories of this day, and many more at that."

"Of course we will." He didn't understand.

"I meant we could take memories and show them to everyone else. You know, pictures…"

"I see, shall I get the camera?" I nodded.

"It's in my suitcase, under the bed." He kissed me once more then went back inside the house. I sighed, and looked around at the beautiful scenery. Then it hit me, I could tease Marcus into finding me in the forest; he would be up for it, as long as he could track me. I smirked and took off at human speed into the greenery, and made my way to a trail just waiting for him to look for me.

"Hey pretty girl." A heartbeat caught my ears, and I turned seeing a straggly looking man in his mid-forties coming over to meet me. "You alone?"

"No actually, I'm here with my husband." He laughed.

"Oh really, where is said husband?"

"He's getting our camera, we're on our honeymoon."

"Now why would a husband leave his little wife all alone in the middle of a foreign land?" He was Sicilian alright, but he spoke good English. I smirked, this man had no idea.

"What makes you think he'd leave me alone on purpose?"

"You are rather pretty, maybe he has someone else?" he walked closer as he spoke.

"Oh no dear sir, he's right there." He turned around and there stood Marcus with the camera in hand.

"This your girl?" the man asked pointing at me.

"That's my wife, is there a problem Isabella?"

"No honey, this man was just leaving."

"C'mon girlie, this guy's too good for you why not join me and some friends tonight?" he grabbed my wrist but I grabbed his and squeezed.

"Marcus, does he look familiar to you?"

"In fact he does, he's wanted for stalking and trespassing. From what I can tell he likes to get rough with women." That was Marcus' power, he could see this man was filth.

"So what?" he tried to pull back but I had a good hold.

"So it seems I've found a good man." I smiled and I think my teeth flashed because a look of fear crosses his face. "Dine with me love?"

"As you wish cara mia."

"Wait what're you…" he didn't get a chance to finish whereas I sunk my teeth into his neck, draining his life's blood while Marcus bit into his wrist. In a manner of seconds the man was dead, but the sweet taste of human blood was like warm soup down my throat. It was delicious, yet sinful, almost everything I had thought it would be.

"We should dispose of this body." Marcus grabbed the corpse of the man's ankle. "Go back to the beach, I'll meet you there soon." I wiped my face of the blood that lingered, and ran back at vampire speed. Marcus knew how to dispose of corpses properly, I was still learning.

And speaking of learning, maybe now I could test out my shield, oh no wait I would need someone with an offensive power to use it. Marcus wasn't a combat person, so it wouldn't do much work. Oh well, it wouldn't take too long.

'Hmmm…' I had just eaten a horrible human, and I didn't crave more. Guess Diana was right, I was in better control than most newborns.

"It's done." Marcus appeared behind me and kissed my neck. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I feel fine, but then I don't feel fine."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"About taking that pervert's life no way, but…the blood wasn't…"

"You didn't crave more, am I right?" I nodded. "I expected that."

"You did?" I turned to him.

"I talked it over with Diana before the wedding, we discussed the possibility that you may drink human blood one day but you were still on animal blood. Since you have more control, it's possible that after killing one human you won't crave more unless you drink more."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really really." I sat down on the sand, and he sat beside me while I watched the waves roll in. "Something else wrong?"

"I was just thinking…about the Cullens." I felt him tense next to me. "They always said that killing humans is wrong, but there are those who can't help themselves. Edward always had a sob story, especially when it came to blood. He'd always talk about how damned he was just for being a vampire, even when I tried to convince him otherwise."

"It sounds as if he wanted you to feel sorry for him."

"Almost, but I still don't know why he left like that. I mean I'm not sorry he did because it opened a new door for me, but he could've given a better explanation than just saying they had to leave because Carlisle couldn't pass for thirty anymore." Marcus snickered. "What?"

"I remember when Carlisle was part of our coven, when he first started out all of us thought and knew he was different. He was kind, gentle natured, friendly, he wanted to help people; and despite what Aro and Caius tried to do, he didn't change."

"Converting him to human blood?" he nodded.

"He didn't want to take innocent lives, and I knew he didn't have it in him. Aro knew too, but he still pushed; I on the other hand found him as good company. We could talk about almost anything, he even told me about his past."

"His dad with the raids, killing innocent humans?" he nodded again.

"Those fools failed to realize the creature they hunted they couldn't dream of catching, I saw why he did though; Carlisle didn't want to be part of those raids, and so once he realized he could be different he pretty much went his own way. I respected that, and soon enough Aro did too so we let him go."

"I guess in a way it was destined for the Cullens to find me, even if they hadn't Diana would've found me. Then I would've been with you sooner."

"She is the reason we are here now, and I thank her for it." I leaned into his shoulder.

"So do I, and I'm grateful to her." I sighed. "It still bugs me, the other Cullens leaving like that."

"They will pay cara mia."

"Yeah, but I feel like some of them don't deserve too much punishment; like Jasper, he did try to eat me on my birthday but it wasn't his fault. Esme was like a mom to me, Carlisle wanted to change me asap but Edward kept putting it off. Emmett is/was my big teddy bear brother, and now they leave me."

"What about Rosalie and Alice?" I scoffed.

"Alice just liked dressing me up I know it, whether she liked me or not I still want her to pay. Rosalie, I don't really care that much even if she is Emmett's wife. She hated me the minute she saw me."

"Can you imagine why?"

"Probably because I was human and she wasn't, at least it looked that way. She was bitter all the time, I think she even wanted to kill me just so I wouldn't spill the secret."

"She was likely jealous of you, and I can see why." He kissed my hair. "I know Lady Diana will enjoy putting her in her place."

"I'll record the whole thing, put it on America's Dumbest Blondes." He laughed. "I'm glad that they came into my life, because now my life is with you and Diana, and the Volturi." I started kissing up his neck, and I heard him groan as I kissed a spot behind his ear.

"Isabella…" he growled.

"Take me baby, show me your love." I felt him push me back onto the sand and instantly my dress was gone and so were his clothes. His hands roamed all over me and mine on him, my moans came fast as his mouth latched onto my chest, and his fingers went down south.

"My princess, you're so beautiful." He moved his mouth to where his fingers had gone.

"Haah! M-Marcus…don't tease me!" I growled biting his neck. He took the hint and our bodies molded against each other in one movement. Dear god he was good!

"Isabella…Bell…" he grunted my name with each thrust.

"Marcus…Marcus…" my hands were on his arms grasping as if they would never let go. My legs were wrapped around his waist and his hand was on my left leg holding me in place. Moments later we both came, and he fell to my side.

"That was great, but nothing beats the first time." He looked at me and I laughed.

"At least I now know what a quickie feels like." He laughed and put his arm under my head before pulling my dress over our privacies. "Marcus, why didn't I meet you sooner?" he smiled and moved some hair out of my face.

"Probably because our paths were only meant to collide in certain events. I agree though, we should have met sooner."

"Would've definitely saved us a lot of heartbreak."

"Cullen was a fool to treat you like a glass doll. You wanted to show him love, and all he did was tell you it wasn't safe."

"Which technically it wasn't, but you're right he could've acted better. I remember the first kiss we shared, and all he did was hesitate."

"You are a princess now, and a queen in the Volturi. It's not your fault they left you."

"I know, and I'm grateful that I have you, my father, and my two best friends with me through all of this. I love you, all the love I felt for Edward is gone, and it's been rekindled into my love for you. My sparkling angel."

"Cara mia I am far from being an angel."

"Yes but you're my angel, no matter what you are or what you think of yourself. I will always love you." I kissed his lips and climbed on top of him.

"Bella, I don't know what I'd become without you."

"Probably a living statue, with your usual monotone voice bored with living; am I right?" he smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve a wife like you, but it must've been good." I shrugged.

"We'll find out somehow." We kissed again, and this time Marcus lifted me up bridal style running towards the ocean. I shrieked with laughter, and oh did I pull him under as we went waist deep. He came up sputtering and moved his hair out of his face.

"You're gonna regret that love." I smirked and crouched in the water.

"You gotta catch me first!" I swam off quickly and he chased after I splashed his face. I didn't get too far since he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back. "Hey!"

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I flipped and pinned him underwater. We swam around each other for a while before I surfaced and swam back to shore.

"Bella?" Marcus stayed up to his neck in the water.

"Let's go on a hike, I hear there's a large group of idiots up there." I called and he was at my side instantly.

"Shall we?" he motioned towards the forest, and I was about to go but stopped.

"Maybe we should dress first." He looked down and covered himself.

"Good idea." After we redressed in dry clothes, we headed off to the woods.

_**Hope this was worth the wait.**_

_**Next chapter heads to the end of their honeymoon, and then Bella begins to feel some strange illness inside her. It won't stop there though, cuz the Cullens will be mentioned again. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	21. Surprise In Store

_**Here comes part 3 leading into a new surprise in Bella's life and Marcus' as well. Cullens will be mentioned but they won't appear for a few more chapters. Gets scary at first, but nothing that bad.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Our two weeks were almost up, but Marcus and I didn't care because we were both having the time of our lives. We hunted together very often if not we chased each other through the forests into the mountains. It was amazing, and soon we would return home to join our families.

"Catch me Marcus!" I was swinging carefully in the branches while he watched below, I flung myself from the branch and straight into my husband's arms.

"Got you." We shared a kiss, and he carried me all the way back to the beach.

"AH!" he dropped me into the ocean and ran back to the shore. "You jerk!" I ran after him and chased him all the way down to the woods at the end. When I finally caught up with him he had stopped and was looking onward.

"Shh." He whispered and pointed to a group of people in a field. I saw three bulky men, surrounding a woman, young maybe eighteen, brunette and nice figure. She looked scared, and the men were closing in around her; I looked at Marcus, and he looked furious.

"Leave me alone please." She was begging them.

"Come on sweetie show us some skin, we'll show you a good time." The tallest one reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried to yank away but the second one grabbed her other arm.

"No! HELP!"

"Settle down girly you'll love it." The tallest one I watched him unzip his pants and I saw Marcus slowly approach the group and I went right behind him.

"Let her go." He said and the men turned to us.

"Hey there's another one, cute too." The two holding the girl leered at me. "Why don't you join us little lady?"

"Sadly no, and I would advise you to listen to my husband." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pistol I had bought in town a few days ago. Figured it would come in handy somehow.

"Whoa she's got a gun!"

"So do we moron!" the big one pulled out a revolver, but his arm was crushed in Marcus' wrist. "Hey!"

"Drop the gun or the arm comes off." he did so. "Now you two let go of the girl or your friend here loses his limbs."

"Let her go!" the leader cried out and they did.

"Miss I think you'd better go home." She looked at me weird. "Now, and don't tell anyone what you've seen." Thankfully this was clouded area, so it wouldn't be a problem with exposure; that and we were moving like humans.

The girl ran off towards the village nearby, and the men about went after her but I stopped them at vampire speed.

"What the…how did she get there so fast?" I smirked evilly at them.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a bunch of men who can't learn to keep their hands to themselves." I walked towards the smallest one and grabbed him in a chokehold. "Shall we dine dear husband of mine?" he smiled.

"As you wish dear wife." I sank my teeth into his neck and drank every last drop of blood in his veins. Marcus devoured the leader and that left just the second man who was now scared shitless.

"W-What…what the hell are you two?" we moved towards him, the blood residue still on our lips.

"Vampires." We jumped him and he was dead in seconds. Marcus grabbed the corpses and kissed me before disappearing. I ran back to the house and waited by the shore, only to have my stomach flip. I felt my stomach rumble, and then I felt something threaten to flow from my throat as I upchucked blood onto the beach.

Soon I came to my senses, but wait…vampires don't puke. They don't get sick or anything; sadly though I was proven wrong again as more blood came out. I bent over holding my stomach, what the hell was happening, and I felt hot suddenly.

"Bella?" Marcus came to my side and saw the waves washing away the blood. "What's wrong?" I fell into his arms.

"I…I don't know…I threw up and now I'm hot…" I felt myself panting, I didn't need to pant I'm a vampire. What the hell is going on? Marcus felt my forehead and his eyes widened in shock.

"You're hot, but it's impossible…" he carried me inside and set me on the couch. He looked around the house, went upstairs and came back with a thermometer.

"Vampires don't get sick…" I breathed.

"I know…" he grabbed a small trashcan. "In case you get sick again." Speak of the devil I bent over and puked into the trashcan. "Oh dear, here put this under your tongue." I held the thermometer in my mouth for a few seconds, and it beeped. "No fever."

"Then why am I…ow!" as I sat up my back started hurting.

"What's wrong?" he rushed to my side.

"My back…it hurts…ah!" I laid back down.

"You wait here, I'll call Diana she might help." He went to get the phone and dialed the number. I hoped this wasn't anything serious, and if it was, then why is it always me?

_In Rome:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

The two weeks were almost up, so Bella and Marcus would be back soon. I was eager to hear how the honeymoon was going, and I only hoped that it went well enough to keep the house intact.

Of course, I was still vague on my thoughts of Galen. I didn't know what to do, I hadn't seen Galen in my destiny nor had I seen myself in his. He's a guard, and he loves me or so he says. I may be the queen of the vampires, but even I couldn't solve this puzzle.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I felt my cellphone go off in my shirt, and looking at the caller ID I saw it was Marcus. That's odd, why would he be calling me now?

"Hello?"

"_Lady Diana…"_

"Oh Marcus how is everything?"

"_It's fine, the house is still standing but…"_

"But? Is something wrong?"

"_It's Bella, but before I tell you anything you are aware that vampires can't get sick aren't you?"_

"Yes that's true, our bodies aren't built to get sick why?"

"_It's also true that vampires can't feel pain unless their limbs are torn or they're bitten or some sort of psychic power?"_

"Yes. Marcus what's going on? What's wrong with Bella?"

"_That's just it, she's vampire and she's sick."_

"What?" Bella was sick, but that's impossible.

"_She's throwing up, she's hot but no fever, her back hurts, she's having headaches and she's getting nauseous." _I heard a gagging sound in the back. _"And she just threw up again."_

"What's she vomiting?"

"_Blood, we just hunted moments ago."_ All those symptoms sounded familiar, but…no no it couldn't be.

"Let me see, vomiting, back pain, headache, nausea….is she feeling fatigue?"

"_She is now."_

"Oh dear…Marcus you'd better bring her back asap. I have a friend who's a doctor, I'll have him here the minute you arrive."

"_Yes milady, are the others there?"_

"No they left for Volterra, I'll call Aro here just in case."

"_Alright, we'll be on the next flight to Rome."_ He hung up after that and then I dialed the number to Aro's private phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Aro, it's Diana."

"_Milady, is something wrong?"_

"I'm afraid so, it appears that Isabella has been getting sick. She's vomiting, has back pain, headaches, fatigue, and nausea coming. I want you down here soon."

"_She's sick, Lady Diana are you sure?"_

"I just got off the phone with Marcus, he's the one who told me. They'll be here on the next flight to Rome, bring a couple of your guards just in case."

"_Yes ma'am, I'll be there as soon as possible." _

"Excellent, bye." I hung up and dialed the number for my doctor friend.

"_Hello this is Tiffany for Doctor's Care how may I help you?"_

"Yes I need to speak with Dr. Bellows, this is Diana Volturi I'm a friend."

"_Yes just one moment please." _She put me on hold.

"_Hello Dr. Bellows speaking."_

"Arthur, it's Diana I need you to come to the palace tomorrow are you free?"

"_Yes I am is something wrong?"_

"It's a relative of mine, she's ill and I need you to check her over." He paused on the other line.

"_Very well, I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning."_

"Thank you, I'll send someone to get you bye." I hung up, and sat back against my chair. If this is what I think it is, then no doubt this would take a major turn for Bella's destiny.

_Sicily airport, Bella's P.O.V.:_

Oh my god, after Marcus got off the phone with Diana he immediately packed our things and called a cab to take us here to the airport. He got our tickets for the next flight to Rome, and I was sitting down in a row of chairs holding my stomach. First the vomit, then the hot flashes, then the backaches, then headaches and now nausea, fatigue, and I was getting weird feelings just being around all these humans.

'Oh man…' I thought about the symptoms, and then suddenly I felt something in my stomach flip. I touched it again, and it happened again and this time something tapped against my hand.

"Oh…"

"Bella we have to go now, our jet is arriving." Marcus helped me stand and I grabbed my bag. "What's wrong?"

"Something…something just moved…" I grabbed his free hand and the movement hit him too.

"That…that can't be…"

"We need to move, I want to go home." He nodded and we ran out to the jet where our pilot was waiting. We settled in, our things were boarded onto the jet, and we took off in no time. We would be in Rome soon, no doubt by tonight, and if I wasn't feeling so ill I would be happy.

Only one thing occurred to me though, I knew these symptoms, and the movement in my belly just confirmed it.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whispered to Marcus.

"It's possible, but we'll know more once we go home. Don't worry, Diana will help us." I nodded, all I could do now was wait until we got to Rome.

_Later that night:_

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

Bella and Marcus would be arriving any moment, and I was in the throne room with Aro, Felix, Santiago, Galen, and Joseph awaiting them. Arthur wouldn't come until tomorrow morning, but maybe I could get some closure once they get here.

"Milady you should stop pacing, you'll run a line into the floor." Aro laughed.

"Well right now I have a reason to pace, so don't argue."

"Of course."

"Milady they're back!" I saw Laurent come back in with Marcus, who was holding Bella in his arms.

"Isabella, oh dear Marcus follow me." I led them to another room where Marcus sat Bella on a velvet red sofa and covered her with a silk blanket. "How do you feel principesse?"

"Like I just vomited up ten humans." She groaned. "But Lady Diana…she reached for my hand, and placed it against her stomach where I felt something move. I pulled back quickly, and Aro came in with the guards.

"Aro…come here." He did so, I took his hand and set it against Bella's stomach where he drew back just seconds after touching it. "Did you feel it?" he nodded.

"Yes…but how is this possible?" he looked at me.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to wait until Arthur comes tomorrow morning to be sure." I turned to Bella. "It looks like we're right Bella…"

"You mean I could be…" I nodded.

"Indeed so." Aro. "You are indeed pregnant."

"Did you hear anything Aro?" he nodded at me.

"I didn't hear any coherent thoughts, but I heard a heartbeat sound. And since we vampires don't have beating hearts I would assume that it's the fetus's."

"Baby." We turned to Bella. "Don't call it a fetus, call it a baby please."

"Of course, forgive me Isabella." She nodded. This was completely unexpected, vampire women could not get pregnant by any manner at all. Of course dear Isabella Swan is the special one among us all, and like I thought this would no doubt be a turn for her destiny and a good one at that.

"Looks like you have more surprises in store after all my dear." Marcus kissed her head and she leaned back into him.

'No doubt, and no doubt this will intrigue matters for the Cullens too. Wouldn't you agree Aro?' I brushed against his palm and he winked at me.

_**Small mention of the Cullens nothing big. More on Bella's pregnancy in the next chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. Definitely It

_**More on Bella's pregnancy here, and her thoughts on becoming a mother and Marcus a father; and I'm still deciding on what Bella will have, but I have an idea.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

_The next morning:_

"Princess, the doctor is here." I had been sitting in my room most of the time away from Marcus. I wanted to get my thoughts straight before I could decide anything.

"Coming Clarinda." I got up, I had felt a little better since yesterday, but I was still feeling sick. My stomach felt like it was doing summersaults, and my throat was so dry I could barely stand it. I drank a little blood every hour, but I couldn't drink more otherwise I'd get sick again.

"This way." Clarinda led me into the large dining hall, where I saw a lot of equipment set up, and a long bed like in a hospital. A man was on the other end of the room talking to Diana, along with Aro and Marcus.

"Oh there you are, Arthur I would like you to meet my granddaughter the Princess Isabella." The man came over, bowed and kissed my hand.

"A pleasure principesse."

"Nice to meet you doctor." Marcus came over and kissed my cheek.

"How do you feel cara mia?"

"Not good, but not as bad either." He led me to the bed and helped me up onto it.

"You seem better Isabella." Aro smiled at me.

"Now then, princess if you will lift your shirt please but only the stomach." I did so as I leaned back on the bed. "Hold still please." He took out some strange cream/ointment and rubbed some onto my belly. It was cold, but not bad; he turned on the screen to his ultrasound, and then grabbed a tool prodding it at my belly.

An image came to the screen, but it looked…it looked like more than a mere dot or anything I'd seen in pictures.

"Oh my…" he gasped at the image as did Diana and the others.

"What is it?"

"It seems….that this pregnancy is…it's rapidly growing."

"There shouldn't be much of an image there." Diana.

"The baby, seems to be about two months along." I looked at the image closer. The baby had a head, and it was growing limbs too. "And you just found out you were pregnant yesterday?"

"Yes."

"From the details the queen described to me, you should have only been two weeks pregnant."

"But the baby is growing fast, what does this mean?" Marcus.

"I would say that, since your bodies are different from a human in some ways, the child could possibly grow within half the time of a human baby. Human pregnancy goes from 8-9 months at most, so this little one could go from 4-5 months."

"Really?" I had only five months before my baby was born?

"Indeed so princess and it looks perfectly healthy from my view. I would take it easy though, I've never known vampires to have children the natural way. Have you had any cravings?"

"Other than blood cravings no."

"Hmm, would it be alright if I tested something?"

"What test?" I looked at Diana and Marcus.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but when you drank your blood, does it usually come back up?" I nodded. "That is strange, and this is a vampire child; good thing I came prepared." He pulled out a cup and a thing of…milk? "This is just a test, to see if the baby likes it." I carefully took the glass, and put it to my lips but when the milk touched my touch I felt it come back but swallowed it. I felt it go into my stomach, but once it got there the summersaults stopped.

"Oh…" I looked at Aro, who came over and touched my stomach.

"The baby likes it." He looked at Arthur. "It's calmed down."

"This proves my theory, seeing as you're pregnant princess it's likely your body will reject a lot of blood and want regular food for the infant. I'm not staying stop blood, just have enough to satisfy your urges and have a little human food to give the baby what it needs."

"Oh no…" I groaned leaning back against the bed.

"I'll be back to check on you in say…three weeks?" I nodded.

"That's fine."

"Very well, it was nice meeting you princess, and good to see you again my queen." Arthur bowed and Marcus lifted me from the bed leading me out of the room. I couldn't believe it, I knew once I became a vampire I would be giving up my human life but now…I'm a princess and I'm having a baby, Marcus's baby, in just four months.

"Are you alright?" we ended up in the old bedroom of mine.

"Yes, I'm just surprised is all." I sighed. "I never imagined becoming a mother, especially as a vampire." I sat down on the bed, touching my stomach feeling my child move. "Are you angry?" he looked at me shocked.

"Bella I would never be angry with you over this, I too am shocked that we are going to be parents. I never imagined becoming a father, but we are going to have a child together. No doubt Diana is happy about this, and so will Aro and the others."

"But…what if the baby's…?" I almost couldn't say it. "What if the baby's…born immortal?" he closed his eyes and tensed before sighing.

"It's likely…that it won't be able to live. Immortal children cannot control their blood thirst and once they taste it they can't be controlled. However…if this child is growing inside you, then I will no doubt believe that it won't be immortal when it's born. If it grows inside, then it will grow outside."

"This baby will be the only natural born vampire." He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "They'll be a jewel among the others."

"Just like you my love." He kissed my head and someone knocked on the door.

"Brother, sister it's Aro. May I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door and walked inside smiling. "Were you there the whole time?"

"No, just until the part where Marcus told you about the immortal children; Bella, I don't think the baby will be immortal once it's born."

"You don't?"

"I agree with Marcus, the child is growing now, so it may not stop growing until it reaches adulthood."

"Oh…thank you." That was a big relief, I knew this baby wouldn't be immortal as a child. "I can't wait to tell my dad, and the girls…how are they?"

"They miss you." He smiled. "But they will be overjoyed to know this. I will be going home tomorrow, and if you want you can come as well unless…?" he waited.

"No, I want to tell them. I'll need to speak with Diana first though."

"You can whenever, should I get her?" I nodded.

"Please." Aro nodded and left us alone. "I'll want to see her alone my love, is that alright?" Marcus smiled.

"You don't have to ask sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and Diana came in. "Excuse me." Marcus bowed and left shutting the door behind him.

"Feeling alright dear?" she sat next to me.

"Yes milady, Marcus and I are shocked, but glad. I'm going to be a mother…but…"

"But what?"

"I'm worried about the other vampires, the women. I'm the only one to have a child, and they might get jealous and try to take the baby from me."

"Honey no one is going to take your child from you, they'll be protected by you, Marcus, my coven, and the entire Volturi. No one is going to hurt the baby and if they try they will be severely punished." She put her hands on my face. "You are my granddaughter, my descendant, I will protect you with all my might and so will the entire Volturi. You and your family will be safe, your happiness will remain and no one is going to take that from you."

"I know…but I'm still worried. I'm a princess and the wife of Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi, I can't help but feel like I'll be in danger now."

"Bella look at me." I looked up to meet her eyes. "You are not weak, you are strong, beautiful and intelligent, you have people around here who will do anything to help you. Your father is with you, so are your friends, they will strive to protect the child but you and Marcus will raise it. This is your life and no one else's, not even the Cullens can stop you from anything. You. Are. My. Granddaughter. You are like me when you love others, you protect those you love, and you are not some fragile little toy that breaks after a few uses."

"Milady…"

"You are a good woman Isabella, nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, now get your things together, you will leave for Volterra tonight."

"Tonight? But Aro was leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Change of plans, I too will come. My guards will come as well but some will remain here."

"Is Victoria coming?" she nodded.

"Still have to keep an eye on her, Raoul will accompany her." She winked. "This is underground don't forget, so the guards who don't like going out will remain here."

"What about Laurent?"

"He'll come as well, but he'll drop back and forth to check up on the others here. You don't have to worry." She stood up. "I'll get Marcus, but you'd better shape up and listen to the doctor's orders. That baby's going to want more than blood."

"Yes mother." She laughed and left me alone. I grabbed my suitcase making sure everything was inside right and it was; Marcus came in and rubbed my shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, better than alright." We finished packing the rest of our things, now all we had to do was wait until Diana gave us the ok to go home. Home to Volterra.

_Later:_

"Are you ready?" Aro asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Diana and her guard had already headed to Volterra before us. We had Laurent going with us and he would lock the place down after we left the tunnel.

"Here." I got into a black car and Marcus joined me while Aro sat up front with the driver, who was Joseph. Clarinda rode with the others in a van, and Diana was with them. Our things were in the trunk, and Laurent had the key to lock up so we were alright.

"Drive." I told Joseph and he started the car. We drove off through the tunnels, then Laurent used a switch to lock down the area before we reached the other end. Soon enough it was locked up good and tight, and so we drove into Rome seeing all the lights everywhere.

"You alright Bella?" Santiago asked.

"Yes, just can't wait to see my dad." I leaned into Marcus.

"You're gonna be a great mother princess."

"Thanks Felix."

"But just to warn you, Athenodora and Sulpicia will likely spoil that kid rotten."

"Not if I have any say in this." I heard Aro laugh.

"All of us will want to spoil that child, but you are the mother and Marcus is the father so you get to choose just how far they can go."

"I know." I laughed, I knew the entire Volturi would want to spoil my baby, but being too spoiled led to too much pride, too much want and begging, so I wanted my baby to learn that earning things for well reasons would be better than just receiving them for nothing.

"How long before we reach Volterra?" Marcus

"Just a few hours brother, no need to rush. They already know we're coming."

"Excellent." It would be good to see Volterra, since I'd never been there. I couldn't wait to tell dad and the girls about this, they would be so stoked and Charlie would be a granddaddy.

"I can't wait…I can't wait…" I kept mumbling but it looked like no one would be listening.

Now the question is…who's going to be the godparent?

_**Next chapter will pick up when Bella tells the others about the pregnancy. It will be about the same length as this one, maybe a little longer. It'll be mostly about Bella's plans for her baby and a little on the Cullens but no going to their part.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Baby Plans

_**Sorry for the wait, tend to go one story at a time.**_

_**Bella tells about her pregnancy and the plans begin, with the nursery, the clothes, Diana, Jessica, and Angela are having a field day with her lol. I'll also bring in the wives again on their points of the baby.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

_Some hours later:_

We finally arrived in Volterra, just a few hours before the sun would come up. I was happy to finally be here, but I kept myself at bay since I am a princess. I wasn't sure how my dad would take the news, but I knew Jess and Ange would be overjoyed.

"Cara?" Marcus touched my shoulder, we were now pulling into the small garage lot under the castle. It wasn't as long as the one in Diana's castle, but it was deep enough. The car that brought the others was already here, and empty.

"Lady Diana has gone upstairs to see the others. She was delighted to have visited our home after so long." Aro turned to me smiling.

"She's been here before?"

"Of course, she helped us make this home. The decorum was of me and my brothers' minds, but the idea of hiding the castle in plain sight in the city was hers."

"Just like her own." Diana's castle was underground, but it was buried within the remains of an ancient spot. I felt my child moving again, and rubbed my stomach. "The baby's moving…" I put Marcus' hand on my stomach and he smiled.

"There'll be more movements when your stomach grows Isabella." Joseph. "That baby's going to be a kicker."

"Yeah, especially in the womb." I got up from my seat, held my husband's hand and walked with him inside.

"Master you're back." Jane came into the garage and bowed when she saw us. "Princess."

"We're not in Rome anymore Jane, you can just call me Bella." she smiled.

"Shall I take your bags?"

"No I'll take them." Joseph grabbed the bags in both arms.

"Let's go see the others." Aro was on one side while Marcus was on my other. We walked up a flight of stairs, to an elevator, and into a hall until we found the large double doors to the throne room.

"You ready?" I nodded and the doors opened. In the large room I saw several other guards, along with Caius talking to Diana.

"Milady." They turned to me.

"You're finally here, I'll go get the others." She rushed off, and Caius came over to me.

"Hello again Isabella." He smiled at me.

"Hello Caius."

"Good to see you again brother, it's been a long two weeks." Marcus and Caius shared a simple hug.

"Things have been too quiet around here without you, and hopefully it will get much better." He winked at me. Did he know already? "You don't have to tell, I found out from Diana."

"Hmph." I wanted to tell him myself.

"She didn't have to tell me, she couldn't contain her excitement so I guessed." I sighed, and soon enough Charlie, Angela, and Jessica all came down to hug me.

"Oh Bella we missed you!"

"How was your honeymoon? Was it fun? Did you love it? Well come on girl spit it out!"

"Ange, Jess give the girl some space." Thank you Charlie.

"Thanks Dad." He hugged me.

"No problem kiddo, I gotta admit I like this place. It kind of grows on you after a while." I had to laugh, Charlie always hated living in buildings with nothing to do, but I was sure he'd be occupied nicely here.

"I'm glad you like it, cuz I…I kind of have some news…" before I could say more I spotted Athenodora and Sulpicia coming over.

"Bella! Marcus!" they hugged us both.

"Hi guys." Sulpicia shared a kiss with Aro, a rather intense one at that. "Listen, I have some news."

"What news?" Angela.

"Girls let her talk, go on Bella." Diana winked at me. I looked at Marcus and he held my hand. "As hard as this is to believe…I'm…I'm pregnant." Some eyes widened, others had jaws dropping.

"Pregnant?" Athenodora. "But…that's impossible…"

"I know it sounds strange, but I have a gift that allows me to have children."

"She's telling the truth." Aro and Charlie said together.

"Dad?" he gave a sly smirk.

"You're not the only Swan to have a gift." I looked at Aro, who laughed.

"Oh dear I almost forgot, Charlie here has the gift to detect lies." I looked at Charlie.

"You're a lie detector vampire?"

"And I can make you tell the truth, course it depends on how bad the lie is but still." That actually fit, nothing could ever get by Charlie unless he could tell something was wrong. Of course it would be hard to keep secrets around him, but that wasn't important.

"My baby's having a baby." He pulled me into a hug.

"Bella's having a baby?" Jess and Ange's eyes were wide like saucers, and then it turned to excitement as they squealed, and of course Jessica's voice made the whole room shake.

"Jessica!" Caius warned her.

"Sorry sorry Master Caius, I couldn't contain myself."

"We'll have to work on that then." Felix kissed her cheek. "Congratulations Bella, Marcus."

"Thank you Felix."

"Does this mean we can help you plan?" Sulpicia looked rather giddy.

"Um…I'm not sure just yet I'm still trying to understand how this pregnancy works."

"How long will it be?"

"Four to five months, half the times of a normal pregnancy; that and the baby can have some amounts of human food but not too much."

"Oh wow…"

"Well I think we'd best let the happy couple have their privacy, come along Sully."

"You too Dora." Caius and Aro pulled their wives away and soon enough Marcus led me away from everyone straight to his own quarters, which was eerily similar to the ones Diana had.

"That went better than we thought." He said.

"Yeah, just wait though. They'll want to help put a nursery together and look after the baby once he or she's born."

"Not unless you don't want them to. Bella I know you're worried…"

"Worried?"

"About others wanting to take the baby away from us, that won't happen. Athenodora and Sulpicia gave up their hopes of having children centuries ago, they won't be a problem."

"I know that, it's just I don't want our child treated like a fragile being least of all a doll. I know how Alice and Esme would've…" oh no here I go again.

"They won't go near our baby."

"Yes I know but, I don't know I've never been a mom so I don't know how to raise a baby." Marcus held me in his arms.

"There are books you can read, and I'm sure Aro won't object to letting you look online if not in the city." I doubted that, the Volturi never left the castle without permission. "I never imagine being a father, but I have the chance with you."

"I guess I'm still a worrywart, I know none of the others will go after the baby but I still worry." He kissed my head.

"You won't have to worry, our baby will be raised by us not them."

"And Marcus, which would you prefer? A boy or girl?" he laughed.

"I wouldn't care as long as they are healthy. Though I think we could use more boys around here." I whacked his arm. "Hey you asked."

"I would like a boy, one like you."

"I would want a girl like you, with your beauty and talent."

"And your intelligence."

"It doesn't matter though, either would be great." We sat there together holding hands, just thinking about the months to come. I don't know how long we'd been sitting, but as soon as a knock came to the door I figured it had been a while.

"Who is it?"

"It's Aro, and Charlie."

"Come on in." they did so.

"Is everything alright? You've been away for nearly three hours."

"Three hours?" it was that long?

"You know very well that time goes by fast for us brother." They laughed. "What's up?"

"Well Charlie and I were talking, and we wanted to know if you both would like to deal with the Cullens before the child is born or after?" I hadn't thought about that.

"I'm not sure, if we wait until after the baby's born there's no telling what could happen, but if we wait before the baby's born then it could be controversy with Edward. Have you spoken to Diana?"

"Lady Diana wants you to decide Isabella; this is your chance after all."

"Yeah, chance to tear the fool's head off." Charlie laughed and hugged me. "I want to make them pay, but it's your choice Bells. This is my grandbaby after all."

"You'll be a great grandpa dad, and Aro will make a great uncle." Aro looked stunned.

"Uncle?"

"Well yeah, you and Marcus are practically brothers so it would be better for the baby to address you as 'uncle' instead of master. Caius too if he wants." He looked happy, then wrapped his arms around Marcus.

"I would be honored to be the child's uncle."

"You'd be the uncle either way Aro, but you're welcome."

"Um…Aro could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" all three men looked a bit confused, but Aro nodded and Marcus left with Charlie behind him.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, it's just when I told the news…Sulpicia she…" he gave a small smile.

"She was slightly envious of you Isabella, but it's not the evil sort of envy. Sulpicia knows she cannot have children and she's accepted that, but after hearing the news well you could say that she's shocked."

"Is she jealous?" he shook his head.

"No, she's not jealous. Athenodora's the same way."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my wife understands as do I princess."

"You don't have to call me that, and I'm just sorry that they can't live their dreams of becoming mothers. I know about the immortal children, and I know you can't adopt a child for many reasons so…"

"No Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. No one is blaming you for anything."

"Thanks."

"This baby is going to be a jewel among us all, and they will have many protectors along with the skills to defend themselves. Of course all that's up to you and your husband, Isabella I have never seen Marcus so happy. You are a blessing to him."

"Thank you, I know I can't replace your sister but I do love him."

"I know you do, and I'm growing to love you like a sister."

"Then you can call me sis or sister, or just Bella or Isabella whichever suits you best." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Little sister, you are too much."

"Oh brother." We let go. "Now first thing to do is get the nursery together."

"Shall I get Jessica and Angela?" I nodded.

"Yes, and Sulpicia and Athenodora I know they'll want to help." He smiled.

"As you wish sister." He left quickly.

"Everything alright Bella?" Marcus poked his head in.

"Yeah, but you'd better go the girls are going to help me make the nursery plans."

"Well you girls have fun." Charlie smiled waving behind Marcus.

"It's going to be hard, unless you want to help?" their eyes widened and they exchanged looks.

"We'll pass! Love you!" they ran off.

"Love you too!" men never got involved when it came to planning, that was all up to the women to decide bridal and maternal wise.

"Bella!" all four women came in. "Where shall we start?"

"Well we need a room for the baby, I was thinking the one next door. But they won't sleep in there until they're at least a month or two old."

"No problem, we'll just get a cradle for in here until the nursery's done. I know a great store we can go to tonight." Athenodora piped in.

"We'll have to ask Aro first."

"No need I already have." Sulpicia winked. "What colors should we get?"

"Um…neutral ones since I don't know if I'm having a boy or girl yet."

"I think a light purple and gray might do it, as for clothes we'd best buy up to six months old."

"A year, no telling how fast this kid's gonna grow." I rubbed my stomach. "Oh! They kicked, here feel they kicked!" they all touched my stomach and cheered at the kick they felt.

"Oh! I can't wait until the baby's born I just can't wait!"

"You're gonna have to Ange, we still have four months to go." And I still hadn't decided on the godparents yet.

_**Time skip in the next chapter, to where Bella is showing and asks Diana to bring the Cullens in for their punishment. It'll flip to the Cullens too, when the Volturi come for them.**_

_**I have a plan on the gender of the baby, but if you want to throw in suggestions you can.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	24. Get the Cullens

_**I'm glad lots of you are eager to see what happens to the Cullens so here's the first part. It starts off with Bella talking about the baby and the nursery, and then it goes straight to Edward Cullen's point to where Diana's guard and the Volturi guard go to pick the Cullens up.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra palace, 3 ½ months later:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Things had gone from wow to crazy then to aahhh, and then crazy again. Back and forth I had gone making myself ready to have this baby. The nursery was almost done, the baby clothes were put together up to a year old size. I didn't know what I was having yet, but after my last checkup with Dr. Bellows he told me I was having not one but two, twins. My stomach had grown so much it felt like I had swallowed two globes.

Marcus and I were excited we were having more than one, and after we told the others Charlie and the girls flipped out. It was a good flip out but still it could have been less intense. Diana was happy too, so happy she had two cradles handmade for the twins. They were hand carved, painted pink and blue for the babies, oh they were so cute but big for cradles. Thankfully everything else was put together.

"Bella, Lady Diana wants to see you." Jane called me from my spot in the library.

"Coming." I marked my place in the book and followed her to the throne room. I remembered she and the leaders had a meeting this morning, and everyone else was away doing their own thing.

"There you are Bella!" they smiled as they saw me. "How's the belly?"

"Large and kicking, feels like I swallowed a football team." Caius snickered at me.

"Here sit down." Aro let me sit on his throne. "Isabella, we've been discussing what to do about the Cullens. We feel that we've put this off long enough, so we were wondering what you think should be done?"

"I feel the same, I've been wanting the Cullens to pay since day one. I want this to be done, but I wanted to wait until the babies are born."

"We agree principesse, it's just that I've had some of my guards keep watch over the Cullens and they seem to be fine, in Alaska that is." The Denali coven lived there.

"I want this done as soon as possible, so I want them to come here. I want them to see how much better I've done as have Charlie, Jessica and Angela." I didn't want to show off, but I wanted the Cullens punished soon.

"So what do you propose?" Diana looked rather interested.

"Bring them here, let them know all they've done wrong. If I end up going into labor when they arrive then lock them up until I'm ready to see them. I want my children guarded, there's no telling what they could try."

"I agree, and I like it." Caius smirked. "She's become quite the princess."

"Of course." Marcus came to my side and held me in a one-armed hug.

"I think we can all agree with her plan, eh Aro?"

"Yes milady, and you of course will be the one to announce their punishments."

"Yes indeed." I just loved these guys. "Charlie wanted me to tell you that he's going out tonight, so he won't see you."

"Out? On a date or something?"

"Yes indeed, remember Rena?" I nodded. "They seem to have grown close." She winked. "Now who shall we send to pick the Cullens up?"

"I would suggest we send Alec and Felix from my guard, but also send Laurent and Galen." Aro.

"I thought Laurent was still in Rome?"

"He was but I called him here, don't worry the other guards will be fine without him. Bring the Denalis as well, it's high time they've met their queen." All the others seemed to agree.

"So when should they leave?" Marcus. "Cara?"

"Soon, whenever is good. Galen will be able to block off Edward and Alice so they won't be able to see or hear anything." They nodded in agreement.

"We'll send them off tonight, Alice will see them coming but she won't see why." Diana smirked. "Oh and Bella Jessica and Angela want to see you."

"Where are they?"

"Um, I think they might be in the drawing room."

"Good, I'll see you later." I kissed Marcus and left to the drawing room. Of course I saw Angela there painting and Jessica was looking over some pictures. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bella, here sit down." I was doing a lot of sitting lately, frankly because my ankles were swollen up to the size of apples. "Do you need milk?"

"I already had some thanks, and blood. Diana's sending out some guards to get the Cullens." They stopped everything, and looked at me with cunning eyes.

"Oh? When will they get here?"

"A few days, Diana's going to lead the way. I already told them what I wanted to do first, and they agreed."

"I'm dying to see what Edward does when he sees you're married and pregnant by one of the Volturi leaders!" Jess.

"I know, and I can't wait to see what Diana has planned." Angela. "That reminds me, Bella has she said anything to you about…?" she leaned in. "The mysterious traitor?"

"No, that subject's never been brought up since the ball."

"Well from what I'm hearing it could be one of the Volturi female guards."

"Possibly." The traitor still hadn't been found out, and Diana had us all under watch to be safe. I just hoped that things wouldn't go out of hand, that both I and my husband would be safe, and our babies.

"Who's going to get the Cullens?"

"Alec, Felix, Laurent, and Galen."

"Oh…good choice." Jessica didn't like it when Felix left the palace, but she trusted him enough to be safe. "Speaking of Galen, does it look like he and Lady Diana are…close?"

"Well he is her most trusted guard." Angela.

"I know but…it looks like he has a thing for her. The way he looks at her, how he does everything she asks without question, it's more than loyalty. Almost like devotion."

"I've been noticing that too." Diana and Galen looked like a couple, but from what I was seeing Diana wasn't wanting that with Galen. "Might need to ask her about that."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey she listens to me, maybe I can see what's up with her."

"She is the queen Bella."

"Yeah but maybe she needs a little advice on love."

"Yeah…maybe…" the two exchanged glances.

"Oh yeah." I knew something was going on with those two, now all I had to do was wait for the right time and place to talk to Diana.

_Sometime later, in Alaska:_

_Denali Home, Edward's P.O.V.:_

I don't know how long it had been since I lost my Bella. I grieved over and over for her, knowing it was my fault she'd died and that I never should have left her. I should have checked on her, I should have gone back to see how she was and maybe she would have been alive still.

"Edward would you stop being so gloomy please?" Tanya had been bugging me since I came back, and even though I lost Bella and she respected my space she was still hooked on the idea of us getting together.

"Leave me alone Tanya." She scoffed.

"Edward I don't mean to sound rude or anything but Bella is gone, and I don't think she'd want you to mourn your whole life for her." I turned to her.

"You don't know anything, she hasn't been gone too long and I can mourn her if I please. I loved her."

"Obviously not enough to stay with her." If I could hit her I would, but instead I just walked away before I said something I would regret.

"Edward." I saw Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Not now, I don't want to talk about it."

"You know Bella wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I can mourn, I have to otherwise I could do something I regret." I leaned up against the counters.

"You really need to stop this." Rosalie came into the kitchen. "Your mood swings are affecting Jasper again. Bella is gone, and from what I think she was better off human anyway."

"Rosalie…"

"No Carlisle, I'm sick of keeping quiet. Edward Bella is gone; you can't keep wishing you'd been there. I told you this would be trouble, and I was right. All it's done is cause you heartbreak, that's what happens when you fall in love with a human!"

"You fell in love with Emmett when he was human."

"He was dying, but Bella was alive and healthy. She had a life to live, and when you HAD to save her you ruined everything."

"You never liked her to begin with!"

"Maybe because I didn't want a human to risk us!"

"Enough!" Carlisle stepped between us. "Look we're all upset about what happened to Bella, we all have some regret about leaving her, but fighting isn't going to help so you two'd best keep your distance from each other and let everyone else try and relax. It's hard enough without the fighting." Rosalie glared and took off.

"Carlisle!" I heard Alice screaming. "Carlisle! Edward!" she came in with Jasper and Esme behind her.

"What is it Alice?"

"The Volturi! They're coming here for us!"

"What for?"

"They know about Bella, they're coming to take us back to Volterra." My eyes widened, how did they find out the Volturi never left Volterra least of all sent out spies?

"When are they coming?"

"In an hour, they came fast." Carlisle and I exchanged looks.

'Looks like we don't have a choice son.' "Gather the others, we'll meet them halfway." They left quickly.

"How can they know about Bella?"

"I don't know, but we don't have a choice but to go with them. We can't make this worse than it might be." I still didn't understand, but I had no choice and neither did the rest.

"Let's go." Perhaps I would see Bella again, sooner than I thought.

The entire family raced out to the snowy mountains, right where Alice said it would be halfway. The Volturi would be here soon, but for some reason I couldn't pick up any thoughts and up until now Alice had not picked up anything else.

"They're coming." Alice pointed to the distance, where I saw four dark figures walking our way. They came swiftly and quietly, and soon they were only a few feet away. I recognized one of them as…Laurent?

"Hello Cullens." It was Laurent, but he looked different from the last time we saw him. He like the others was wearing dark suit, and a long robe but his head wasn't covered. "It's been a while."

"Laurent…you're with the Volturi?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"Not quite." He looked at me.

"Why have you come? We've done nothing…" Typical Rosalie.

"Rosalie, please let me." Carlisle started but Laurent held up a hand.

"We are here by order of her majesty the queen, Lady Diana. She has ordered us to bring you back to Volterra to await trial on the count of allowing a human to know of our existence and refusal of changing the human Isabella Swan."

"The queen?" there was a queen, in the Volturi?

"The vampire queen, she is one of the very first and true vampires, she is older than the Volturi and the one who created them. When she is in power they are second in command to her, but when she rests the Volturi take over until she returns. She's not part of the Volturi because she has her own coven which includes myself and Galen here." He pointed to the man next to him, a tall masculine one as big as Felix and Emmett.

"Carlisle?" everyone looked to him.

"I've never met the queen, but I did know about her. When I was in Volterra Aro would tell me about stories about Lady Diana, but at the time she was away and they were in charge."

"Then how come we didn't know about her?" Tanya asked looking at Laurent.

"Only the older covens know, the newer ones eventually learn. She is not pleased with your coven Carlisle, and she commands you return with us otherwise we will have no choice but to bring the rest of the Volturi." The only ones he had from the Volturi were Felix and Alec.

"We'll go with you, we won't refuse her majesty." Galen stepped closer to Laurent.

"She'll be most intrigued to see you Edward Cullen. You are the one she's mainly disappointed with." I only nodded, I couldn't pick up any of their thoughts, someone had to be blocking my power.

"The Denalis are to come as well." Felix.

"Y-Yes…" Tanya looked almost afraid, and so did Eleazar and the rest.

"You need not be afraid; her highness is most merciful and gracious. She will allow you to explain, but you'd best not give any excuses for not changing that poor human."

"We understand." Esme. "We'll get our stories straight."

"You cannot lie either, for one in her coven can see through any lies. Now come along, we can't keep her waiting too much longer." Laurent turned and we followed back. I still couldn't pick up any thoughts, and no doubt Alice couldn't pick up anything else.

"Is…is there anything we need to know about the queen? How do we show respect and greet her?" Alec turned to us.

"When she enters you bow, don't speak unless she speaks to you, don't interrupt her when she speaks, and most of all do not step out of line or she will hurt you. Understand?" we nodded. "Good."

"Enough talk, come." We followed after them, and all I could do was think about what this queen would say or do.

_Volterra:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Almost two days had passed since Laurent left with the other guards. I knew they would be back soon, I just hoped it could go by faster because I was getting anxious as were Diana and the rest of the covens. The twins were excited too, they kept doing summersaults in my womb and every time I spoke they were happy and calm.

"Bella?"

"In here Marcus." He came into our room, seeing me look down at the beautiful cradles just ready to hold my children.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the babies are just kicking." I took his hand and one of them kicked against it. "Oh! Strong one…"

"Very strong." He bent down and kissed my stomach. "Our babies, they can't wait to see us."

"And we can't wait to meet them." I started stroking his hair, he has such long beautiful hair that framed his gorgeous face. Our children would be just like him I knew it, and I know he'd love them forever with me. "It's funny."

"What's funny?" he looked up.

"I never imagined being a mom someday, least of all as a vampire. Now I have a husband, great friends, a home, and two little miracles on the way." I rubbed against my bulging stomach, my babies were so close to coming I could almost feel them in my arms.

"You'll be a wonderful mother Bella, our children will love you no matter what."

"They'll love their daddy too." Laying a kiss to his forehead I leaned back and propped up my feet. It was quiet, which was nice but I missed being around everyone. Unfortunately in my delicate condition I had to be careful, but at least I had Charlie and Marcus around mostly.

"Master Marcus, Isabella?" Clarinda knocked at the door. "Lady Diana has just received word from Laurent, the Cullens will be here in an hour."

"That soon? Oh brother…" Marcus helped me up. "Clarinda could you get Jessica and Angela in here please?"

"Right away." I heard her leave.

"They're here already?" Marcus didn't look too surprised.

"You know Lady Diana said to be back soon."

"Yeah but not this soon." I went no wobbled over to my closet, right when Jessica and Angela showed up.

"Bella we just heard, the Cullens are coming!"

"Master Marcus Lady Diana and Master Aro want you in the throne room, we're to stay here until they call us."

"Alright." He kissed me and took off.

"Guys I need your help."

"With what?" Jess.

"Help me dress up, not too much just to make me look like a pregnant princess."

"But you are a pregnant princess…oh wait I get it I get it." Angela went to the closet grabbing two dresses while Jess grabbed the jewelry box. I let my hair fall loose from the tie I had it in, and grabbed the brush.

"We're gonna make you look beautiful. Edward's gonna regret everything he's done!"

"Shh Ange not so loud." Jess.

"Sorry."

"You guys dress up too, but hurry we've only got fifty-five minutes." They rushed into action, this wasn't my style but I wanted Edward to suffer for what he'd done and I knew it'd make him squirm.

Oh I couldn't wait.

_**Hope you liked it! Next one is where the pre-trial begins, where the Cullens and Denalis meet Queen Diana and see exactly what they put Bella through. Charlie will show up too, before Bella because everyone knows how he wanted to rip Eddie's head off for hurting his daughter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Hell Hath No Fury

_**Oh I'm so glad so many of you liked the last chapter, and the cliffy at the end. Fear not though this chappie's got the part where Diana interrogates the Cullens and Bella makes her grand entrance!**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Throne room: _

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

The Cullens would be arriving soon, no doubt confused to why I had them brought here after Bella's 'death' some months ago. I was eager to get this done, all I had to do was talk them down and then let Charlie and the girls make their own entrance.

"They have arrived master." Heidi.

"Bring them in." the throne room had been arranged a little differently for this matter. A fourth, fifth, and sixth throne had been added, mine being in the middle and the three leaders alongside me, while Bella and Charlie's thrones were arranged next to Marcus's. I was in the door, waiting until Aro would give me the introduction. I heard footsteps coming inside, and then they stopped as more surrounded them.

"The Cullens master, and the Denalis." Jane had been the one to escort them here, Laurent had come along but he likely went to check upon Bella.

"Welcome Carlisle, Eleazar it's been so long."

"Indeed it has Aro."

"It's good to see you again." I didn't know which voice was which.

"I'm delighted to meet your covens, but under the circumstances I'm also displeased with you. Enough of that now, may I present her majesty the mother of all vampires, Queen Diana." I stepped out from the door, and as I walked forward all vampires in the room bowed. I took my seat on the throne and no one moved.

"You may rise." They did so. "Carlisle Cullen, step forward." The blonde man stepped closer.

"Your highness." He bowed.

"I have heard a lot about you Carlisle, I must say I'm quite disappointed when I heard the news."

"Majesty, forgive me…" I held up a hand.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you Carlisle, nor am I sure about the rest of your coven. I want the truth, and regardless of whether I can have Aro read your thoughts I want to hear it from you."

"I won't lie to you my queen."

"Very well, how did you come across the human Isabella Swan?"

"It was at the school, there was a car accident and Bella was about to be crushed when my son Edward…" he directed to the bronze haired boy behind him. "Saved her."

"How did he do so?"

"He ran over to her side and pushed on the car, only enough to leave a dent." I turned to Edward, the boy who'd broken my dear Bella's heart. "Is that true Edward?"

"Yes."

"You saved her, at risk of exposing your family?" he reluctantly nodded. "After that, I assume you began to want her?"

"Yes your highness."

"Hmm, but…you did not change her? Care to explain?"

"She was human, I thought she deserved a chance to have a human life." I glared.

"Oh really? You left her, a mere human alone in Forks with no protection. Did you know that the vampire Victoria was going to kill her to get to you?" all of their heads snapped up.

"That's impossible…"

"Oh it isn't, in fact my spies caught Victoria trying to kidnap the girl's father. She was questioned and imprisoned, but she's no longer a factor. Edward, I am most disappointed in you." I turned to Aro.

"Allow me to ready his mind my queen, I will get the full story from him." I nodded.

"Do so with the others as well." He went around taking each of their hands one by one, and by the looks on his face they seemed to all know the same.

"They all seem to have the same story, but this one…" he pointed at a long blonde haired girl, next to a tall masculine man with dark curls. "Seems to be rather…hateful."

"Hateful?"

"She wanted to kill the human the first chance she had, but our dear Carlisle convinced her otherwise." My glare returned.

"You wanted to kill her, why?"

"She was a risk, I was only thinking of what was best for the family."

"I'm not sure if I believe you…Rosalie is it?" she nodded. "From what I've heard you have a rather jealous temper. So were you jealous of Isabella?" she glared. "Answer me."

"She's human, I have no reason to be jealous of her."

"That's not what I saw." Aro smiled evilly.

"You really were jealous of the poor girl, and yet she did nothing to you. How…what's the word I'm thinking of Caius?"

"Pathetic." He snarled at the girl.

"Yes that's it. Ms. Hale just because you're jealous of the humans doesn't mean you have to take out your rage on them. It's quite unattractive."

"Why you…!"

"Hold your tongue girl." Marcus stopped Rosalie from retorting.

"Now for the rest, Carlisle you and your mate Esme, what did you think of Isabella?" the woman named Esme, caramel-colored hair and a beautiful face stepped forward.

"We were happy that she came, Edward had finally found a mate and we liked her. She was like a daughter to us."

"But you abandoned her." Caius.

"Edward said…it was for her own protection." The small one spoke up, I assumed this one was Alice.

"I don't believe I was asking you girl." I snapped and she bowed her head. "You abandoned her on the word of this fool?" I pointed at Edward. "Disgraceful, both of you."

"We were doing what we thought was best for her. On her birthday, she cut her finger and Jasper attacked, or he tried. He didn't mean to, he hasn't been in full control of himself since he joined us." Esme.

"That is not an excuse, all of you know the law and you still left that girl vulnerable. Your friends…the Denalis did they know about this?"

"No." Carlisle.

"Then they won't be punished, but you will." I looked to Marcus. "But I will not be deciding your punishment, nor will my friends." I looked over to Jane and Alec. "We shall let the princess and prince decide; fetch them please."

"Yes milady." They bowed and took off.

"Princess?" the small one, Alice asked.

"My descendants, they have been with us for several months now. I must also tell you that Marcus has recently been married to the princess, and they are quite happy." Carlisle looked at Marcus.

"Congratulations to you Marcus."

"Thank you." I heard footsteps getting closer, and stood from my throne.

"Now…may I present my two precious descendants, Prince Charles Swan and his daughter Princess Isabella Volturi."

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

As I walked down the hall of the castle to the throne room, I almost couldn't contain my excitement. I was so eager to show the Cullens how much better off I had been since I had become a princess and a vampire, oh I was so happy.

"Are you ready Isabella?" Jane asked me. She and Alec were escorting me, Charlie, Jess, and Ange to the throne room.

"I've been ready." I smirked. I had let the girls dress me up in a long red silk dress with ruby earrings and a necklace to match, along with a small tiara with my hair curled nicely and some great makeup. As we came closer I heard Diana speak.

"Now…may I present my two precious descendants, Prince Charles Swan and Princess Isabella Volturi." When I stepped out with Charlie, I could see the shock across all of their faces. I sat down next to my husband and Charlie sat beside me.

"Bella!"

"Is that you?"

"How could you be here?" so many questions at once I looked to Diana for help.

"SILENCE!" she shouted. "You will not address the princess unless she allows it, now for starters I will let the little one speak. Alice Cullen." Alice stood up.

"Bella, how can you be alive? You…you were dead. I couldn't see your future…" she looked at my belly. "And you're pregnant?"

"Impossible!" Rosalie shouted.

"You have not been given permission to speak!" Diana snapped. "Go on Alice."

"How is this possible?" she looked tearful.

"You couldn't see me because Lady Diana prevented it. Her guard Galen has the ability to block your power, so you couldn't see what happened because I knew you would try and stop it."

"Bella…are you married to Marcus?" I smirked and held my husband's hand.

"Yes."

"NO!" Edward shouted.

"Alec please." Edward tried to shout again but nothing came out. "Keep your mouth shut Dickward." Jess and Ange snickered.

"Nice to see you again Cullens, did you enjoy your little triumph of breaking Bella's heart?" Jessica sneered. "Course I could say that you leaving is the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Bastards." Angela snuggled close to Demetri.

"I am happily married to Marcus and I'm expecting his children. Plain and simple enough for you?" I glared and she backed down. "Now then, Carlisle, you left me as well even though I considered you a father to me."

"Bella…"

"Princess Isabella to you." Diana snapped again.

"It's ok milady."

"Princess…" Esme. "We're sorry that we hurt you, but we thought we were doing what was best for you."

"Save your excuses for someone who cares, dad do you have anything to say?" Charlie glared at the Cullens.

"You bastards almost destroyed my daughter's life when you left, course I gotta say that you leaving also opened a new door for her. She gave up and moved on, so you have no right to have a claim to her. If I could tear you one right now I would, but I'll save that for another time." Edward looked afraid, so did Rosalie.

"I would gladly let you do so Charlie." Diana smiled.

"Now…Rosalie what do you have to say?" she glared at me.

"How dare you break my brother's heart! You ungrateful whore!" I only smirked.

"How exactly am I a whore Rosalie? I moved on after YOUR family left me, I am married now to a wonderful husband and I'm having his children. What's so wrong about that?" Jessica giggled.

"I think she's jealous, she's jealous that we are all so much prettier than her and you are having a baby when she can't."

"I think you're right Jess." The whole guard laughed. "Emmett?" he looked at me sorrowfully.

"Your highness." He bowed. "I never wanted to leave you; I was against the whole thing from the start. You're still my little sister and I'm glad you found happiness after all we've done to you." That warmed my stone heart; Emmett was still my big teddy bear brother. How he loved a woman like Rosalie I would never understand.

"I can forgive you Emmett, and you Jasper." Jasper looked shocked.

"Majesty." He bowed. "I'm sorry for what happened at your birthday, and I agree with Emmett. Congratulations to you and your new family."

"Thank you Jasper." I looked at the Denalis, they seemed to be neutral. "Do any of you Denalis have anything to say?" one girl stood up.

"Your majesty, I am Irina and I must say congratulations to Marcus for finding a new mate."

"I agree with my sister, I am Kate congratulations princess."

"Hmph." The last one, I assumed was Tanya, Edward's little admirer.

"Princess Isabella, would you please explain to us how you are pregnant?" Alice asked.

"I would gladly since you asked, now it seems I have two powers. One is a mental shield, which is why Eddie-boy there couldn't read my thoughts, and I have the ability to naturally conceive. I can't explain it, but it was a surprise."

"Congratulations princess." A dark-haired man spoke up, bowing in appreciation and so did the woman next to him. Edward looked shocked at the family, and Rosalie looked completely stunned.

"Princess...please forgive us…" Carlisle whispered.

"You I cannot forgive so easily Carlisle, but we'll see." Now it was time for the big finish, so I looked towards my ex-boyfriend. "Now…what do you have to say Edward?"

"How can you betray me like this? You faked your death and you married a monster!"

"You have no rights to me Edward, I'm not some possession."

"You were supposed to stay in Forks! You should be human not a vampire!"

"It's my life Edward, I live it as I want to. I'm married now, so you can't try and win me over."

"Bella…please…" he seemed to be begging. "I love you."

"No, you are not my soul mate Edward, so save your petty lines." I looked at Diana.

"It's time to earn your punishment Cullens, especially you Edward." I smirked, and while I thought of a few good punishments, I suddenly felt my legs get wet.

"Oh!" I felt a deep jab of pain in my abdomen.

"Isabella?" Marcus got up from his seat.

"My water just broke…AH!" the contractions started.

"Oh dear, Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri, Galen escort the Cullens to the dungeons immediately Charlie, Jessica, Angela get Bella to her bedroom Marcus go with them, Aro fetch Dr. Bellows Caius you go with him! GET GOING!" Diana shouted orders and I felt Marcus lift me out of my chair.

"AH! Marcus!"

"Hang on darling…" he carried me to the bedroom. The girls removed my jewels and lifted my dress, Marcus sat next to me as the contractions sped up.

"Should I get some blood?" Angela.

"No time for blood Angela, we've got a baby to deliver!"

_**Next chapter brings the birth! And more of the Cullens; yeah I let Bella and Diana take this one instead of Marcus jumping in.**_

_**What'd you think of the Cullens reactions? And Bella acting so powerful?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	26. My Little Miracles

_**Figured I'd give a fast update since I'm wanting to get this chapter out of the way. So glad lots of you loved how I put Edward and Rosalie's reactions so ragingly. There will be more of the Cullens in this chapter, right along after Bella has her babies.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Edward's P.O.V.:_

_Volturi dungeons:_

As the guards took us down to the dungeons all I could think was to run back and grab Bella. Her screams kept bouncing off the walls and I kept trying to go back but the guards were too strong.

"Give it up Cullen she's not yours anymore." Jane snarled at me before Felix tossed me into the dungeons with the others. "If you value your lives then I suggest you do as you're told." They slammed the large metal door.

"Well now you've done it Edward." Alice snarled at me. "Bella hates most of us now because of you."

"Hey I didn't push her into coming here! That queen brainwashed her!"

"No she hasn't." Jasper stood up. "I checked all over and I know that Bella is in love with Marcus. She's married now Edward give it up."

"No, Bella would never marry a monster like him. They have to have her under a spell."

"Edward Diana is not an evil queen and Bella is her descendant." Eleazar stood up. "I've met her once and she's probably the most amazing vampire there is. She helped me find Carmen."

"What?" Esme looked confused.

"It's her power, she knows everyone's destiny. She told me that even though I was a member of the Volturi I wasn't meant to stay, so she told me about a woman in the city and soon enough I mated and left." His entire clan looked stunned.

"And how come neither of you mentioned this before?" Tanya.

"Because I wasn't supposed to, but now I think it's relevant." He glared at me. "You can't get her back Edward, she's a princess and she's having a baby with one of the Volturi. Nothing you do will convince her to come back."

"No, Bella is mine. I will get her back."

"No!" Carlisle shouted. "We're already on thin ice as it is, you'll only make things worse."

"I say he should." Rosalie. "That bitch deserves to hear what he has to say."

"Enough Rose!" Emmett shouted. "Look I love you and all but for once just keep your trap shut! Bella is happy here, and I'm not going to wreck it."

"Neither am I." Jasper.

"Me either." Alice. "I might not have seen this coming, but I know that Bella's in love with Marcus. She's still my sister."

"And our daughter." Esme leaned into Carlisle.

"Hmph what a crock." Tanya hissed. "I bet she did this on purpose."

"I agree." Rosalie.

"Both of you stop it." Irina growled. "Tanya you're my sister but you don't know Isabella, so don't judge her."

"I agree with those friends of hers when they said Rosalie is jealous." Rosalie turned on Kate.

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are, you're jealous because Bella's a princess and having a baby right now. You can't have kids, well too bad none of us can so get over it!" Rosalie lunged at Kate but Emmett held her back.

'I don't care what anyone says, Bella is still my soul mate and I will convince her to come back.' Just then the door opened and the 'Queen' stepped inside.

"Your majesty." Everyone bowed, but not me.

"I heard everything." She hissed. "Tanya, Rosalie, and Edward you are not allowed near the princess unless she allows it. The rest of you can see her after she has the babies, one at a time and only if I let you out of here when she's ready."

"Yes your highness." She turned to leave.

"What've you done to Bella?" she stopped. "I know you brainwashed her, so let her go." The next thing I knew I was against the wall with her hand on my throat.

"You will behave yourself around the queen Edward, you've caused enough heartbreak to Isabella and I will not stand aside and watch you hurt her again. She was destined to be a vampire, and she was meant to be with Marcus."

"Her name is Bella!"

"She doesn't care what I call her, you had best be a good boy Edward otherwise I will discipline you myself." Her grip tightened on me and she turned to Rosalie. "Same goes for you missy." Her other hand rose up and her black nails extended several inches. "I warn you my discipline is quite painful, these nails can cut through your flesh easily." She left after dropping me.

"You had that coming jerk." Emmett growled. "If she does discipline you then I'll let her."

"Edward, you'd better not cause any more trouble. The last thing we want is to suffer at the hands of Queen Diana and Princess Isabella." Kate.

"And her father, don't forget him." Irina. "Or Marcus."

"Charlie's been…"

"Don't start with that again!" Alice slapped me. "This is all your fault!"

'It doesn't matter, Bella is going to be mine again.'

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"AAAHHHHH!" the contractions were getting worse and worse, I tried so hard not to scream but dammit the pain was unbearable.

"Easy there Bella…you're not fully dilated yet." Arthur came as soon as Diana called him, well that and a private escort by the guards. "Just a few more minutes."

"Minutes nothing!" I growled.

"Beloved…" Marcus kissed my forehead, thankfully he was the calm one of us both. "Our children will be here soon."

"I hope so…" Jessica and Angela stayed outside, I had only Marcus, Arthur, and Charlie with me right now. Diana had gone to check on the Cullens, she would be back soon I hoped.

"You're doing great Bells, much better than your mom did."

"Was she a screamer?"

"Worse, she screamed obscenities, crushed my left hand, and threatened to cut off my jewels with a chainsaw." In as much pain as I was, I had to laugh a little.

"Agghh…" another contraction.

"Almost there Isabella, just a few more centimeters." Arthur had everything out, now all I had to do was push these little kickers out of me.

"AHH!"

"Yeesh Bella you sound like Jessica." Diana came in closing the door behind her.

"You would too if you were giving birth GAAAHHH!" everyone covered their ears that time.

"I think it's time now Arthur." Charlie went to my other side.

"Yes it is, alright Bella on three I want you to push. One, two, three!" I took in a good unneeded breath and pushed hard.

"ARRGHH!" I could feel the pain increasing, but it would be worth it later.

"And stop!" I leaned back against Marcus. "That was good, now again on three. One, two, three!"

"ARRGH!" I felt something coming close. "YEOOWWWW!"

"Stop, very good Isabella, the head's almost here." The head, is that what that was? "A couple more pushes should get this one out."

"OK…"

"You can do it Bells."

"We're right here love."

"Better make it quick Arthur I don't think she can last." Diana stayed at the other end with him. "On three sweetie, one, two, three!"

"AHHH!" it was coming, I could feel it. "GET THEM OUT!"

"We will soon enough honey, one more push. One, two, three!"

"AGGHHAAAAHHH!" as soon as I was done screaming I heard a loud cry. "Is that…?"

"Congrats you two, it's a boy." Arthur held up my little boy, I was so happy I dry sobbed.

"Ah!" I felt another contraction, worse than the last.

"Here comes the other one, on three Isabella."

"You can do it." Marcus kissed my forehead. "You can do it cara mia."

"Ok…"

"One, two, three!" I let out one big, long push and the minute I was done I heard another cry. Arthur held up the baby, screaming louder than the other.

"It's a girl!" Diana took my daughter and cleaned her off. My son was still squealing, but I loved the sound of my two children.

"I love you." I smiled at Marcus.

"And I love you." Arthur cleaned me up and I managed to get more comfortable. Diana finished up with the babies, and at vampire speed she combed my hair and braided it.

"Oh Bella…" Arthur brought the babies over, my son in a blue blanket and my daughter in a pink one. I took my son and Marcus took our daughter. "They're so beautiful, just like you were when you were a baby."

"Thanks dad." Both kids had my hair, but it was a little darker, their eyes I could see were light but they were only newborns so it could change.

"They are so adorable Isabella." Diana smiled at me. "I'll get the cradles." She raced out of the room.

"I'll leave you alone for the minute, I'd better go see the others." Charlie left fast.

"Both babies are perfectly healthy, I'll come by next week to see how you're doing."

"Thank you so much Dr. Bellows." He smiled at me.

"You're very welcome princess, take good of her Marcus."

"I will." Arthur left and Diana came back with both cradles. "Bella, you were amazing."

"Now I know why they call it labor." Marcus chuckled.

"Any ideas on names?" Marcus and I exchanged looks.

"You name them love, I know you'll think of great names." I had been thinking on names, and I knew what I wanted to name my daughter.

"For our daughter, I figured she could be called…Kyra Didyme." Marcus' eyes softened. "Is that good?" Marcus looked down at our baby girl and kissed her little forehead.

"It's perfect for her."

"And your son?"

"Well, it wasn't easy but I finally thought of a name." I held up my little boy. "Aiden Charlie."

"Perfect, I love it." Marcus stroked Aiden's cheek. "Aiden and Kyra, our little miracles."

"Miracles they are you two, are you up for some visitors?" I nodded. "One moment." Diana walked out and in came Aro, Caius, Jess, Ange, Felix, and Demetri.

"Oh Bella they are beautiful." My girls cooed at the babies.

"Marcus I'm so happy for you brother." Aro smiled and Caius nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Aro, Caius."

"So what're the names of our new niece and nephew?" Caius.

"Kyra Didyme, and Aiden Charlie." Aro's eyes widened. "She is beautiful, I wanted to give her a beautiful name."

"May I?" Aro held out his hands.

"Sure." Marcus passed Kyra to her uncle, and she just gurgled at him. "She likes you." He gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Um…can I hold…?" Caius wanted to hold Aiden.

"Sure, come on over here." He held out his arms and I carefully passed Aiden to him. My son was sound asleep, his sweet angelic face was perfectly calm.

"Oh Caius don't be so nervous, just be gentle."

"Where are Sully and Dora?"

"They are in the tower, but I'll get them soon." Aro handed Kyra back to her daddy. "How do you feel Isabella?"

"Much better, my belly's back." My previously swollen stomach was now flat again.

"Our newest additions to the family, two more names to add to the tapestry." Diana was so happy it was glowing off her.

"And speaking of family, Marcus and I have decided who the godparents are going to be." They all stared at me. "And we don't have any."

"What now?" Jessica looked confused.

"We can't name any godparents because we love you all too much, so if anything happens to us the kids will still have an entire family to care for them."

"That makes a good bit of sense." Demetri laughed. "You two are going to be great parents."

"Thank you Demetri." Marcus kissed me again.

"Now Bella…I know you're still angry at the Cullens, but a few of them do regret leaving you."

"Milady…" I didn't want to forgive the Cullens just yet.

"You don't have to forgive them, but Carlisle and Esme want to see you. Jasper and Emmett, even Alice all want to see you. You can decide their punishment later."

"I don't know, I'll need to think about it."

"Well think quick cuz I don't want to keep them locked up forever." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What happened to the 'I can't wait to see them suffer' attitude?" she smirked.

"Oh it wore off after I slammed Eddie-boy." I sighed. I guess I could talk to Carlisle and Esme, but I was not going to let them off the hook so quick.

"Put the babies in their cradles, someone bring Carlisle and Esme up here."

"On it." Aro and Caius set the children in their beds, then stood on either side of my bed.

"Um, I'd like to do this alone please?"

"Oh right sorry!" both men left. Marcus laughed and kissed my lips.

"My beautiful wife, mother of my children, princess of the vampires, I can never ask for more than what I have."

"Oh you're so sweet." I snuggled into him. "Jess, Ange you girls go with your men, I can I tell you want them." I winked and they giggled.

"See you later mommy!" I snickered as they left.

"Our kids are going to have one crazy family."

"But it's our crazy family as well cara mia." His arms wrapped around me and I kissed his chin. Of course the moment died as Diana walked back in with my two former favorite vampires.

_**Fast update eh? What'd you think of it? Like the names for the babies?**_

_**Next one is going to show Bella talking to Carlisle and Esme, seeing on what she's deciding for their punishments. A little something for Rosalie and Edward too, probably more on the traitor too.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	27. Big Mama Bella

_**Well I have this story on my mind more than my other two, so I'll go ahead and start this one up.**_

_**Picks up from the last chapter, Bella having her own words with the Cullens without the guards nearby and without Diana.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Milady, Marcus could you give me a minute alone?" Carlisle and Esme had their heads bowed in shame, and they should.

"Bella I think Marcus should stay, but I'll be outside if you need me." yeah maybe Marcus should stay, he could look after babies. Diana gave them a look and then left after shutting the door behind her.

"Carlisle, Esme look at me." they did and Esme gasped when she saw my children in their beds.

"Your children are beautiful princess." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"We know that you feel regret for leaving my wife, so you can talk plainly here." Marcus.

"We do feel horrible for leaving, and yes it was stupid to believe Edward but we were worried. Princess Isabella, you are like a daughter to us. We're very sorry for leaving you and we know it'll be a long time before you forgive us completely, but please understand that we didn't want to leave." Esme.

"We're very glad you found love, and happy that you have children of your own now. You'll be a great mother princess, and we're sorry about Rosalie and Edward. They don't understand…"

"I don't care about them right now." I snapped. "I could care less what either of them think, but what I do care about is why you didn't bother to think about how this would have affected me. If I really was like a daughter to you then why did you even bother to listen to Edward?" Esme looked sorrowful, and Carlisle bowed his head.

"We don't have an excuse, there's no need for one." He whispered.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us. We won't run or fight to escape, we deserve to suffer for what we did to you." Ok that was random.

"I don't want to make you suffer." They looked at me. "I don't want to torture you or anything, but I won't let you off the hook either. After I meet with the others, I'll decide your punishment; while you're here you can roam the castle but do as you're told. For now you will return to the dungeons, until I send someone to let you out. Understand?"

"Yes princess." They bowed.

"Send Jasper and Alice up when you return." They nodded, bowed again and left. I saw Marcus go over to the cradles and picked up Kyra who was starting to coo for attention. He brought her over to me and placed her in my arms.

"She's so beautiful." He went to get Aiden. "Just like her mother."

"And he's so handsome, just like his father." I kissed Aiden's head. "Imagine the teenage years." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Don't even get me started." I laughed and rocked Kyra in my arms.

"Alice and Jasper Cullen princess." Alec let them inside.

"Alice, Jasper." Alice stared at the babies, but then looked at me.

"C-Congratulations on your twins." She stuttered. "They're cute."

"Thank you, you don't have to be nervous Alice. We can talk plainly here." Jasper held her by the shoulder, steadying her.

"Alice…" she looked ready to cry, and that almost broke my heart, then again my heart stopped beating months ago.

"P-Princess…I'm so, so sorry that we left. Believe me I didn't want to, I know it was stupid to listen to Edward but please… please don't kill me." she got on her knees and I saw Marcus raise his eyebrows. "Please…I'll take whatever other punishment just please don't take Jasper or kill me, please!"

"Whoa whoa Alice please get a hold of yourself." I'd never seen her like this, even Jasper looked shocked.

"Alice…stand up." Marcus' voice seemed to work, and she slowly stood in Jasper's arms. "We don't intend to kill you, I can see you're being sincere." She looked at me.

"B-Bella…"

"I'm not going to kill you Alice, but you will be punished. I'm going to show mercy, since you, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett are all the ones who really regret leaving me."

"Princess…I promise I'll do anything to make it up to you. You're still my sister, to me. Please believe me…"

"I do, but it will still take time before I can fully forgive you. Just don't start begging, that's not something I'd like to see from you."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Princess, we both regret leaving, and I know you're tired of hearing this but we're sorry. If anything it's Edward who deserves the blame."

"Maybe, but for now I have two children to take care of." Alice looked at them again.

"W-What are their names?" she put two fingers to her lips.

"Kyra and Aiden, my little miracles." She and Jasper smiled.

"Cute names, I'll…I'll be sure to get them some gifts." Typical Alice. "If that's alright with you?"

"We'll see, now you two head back to the dungeons and send up Rosalie and Emmett. Make sure she behaves this time."

"Yes princess." They bowed and left with Alec, now I had to deal with my teddy-bear brother and his raging hormonal bitch. Honestly I didn't understand what Emmett saw in Rosalie, but if he can keep her under control then he has my respect.

"You're being nicer than you should be." Marcus rocked Aiden.

"I know, guess I'm not as mad as I thought. You can understand though right?" he nodded.

"You still love some of them, you still consider them family." a knock came to the door and Diana stepped inside with two bottles of milk.

"Figured you would need these soon, how are you so far Isabella?" I smiled and took one bottle. I held it to Kyra's lips and she immediately started suckling.

"Feeling so much better, now that they're here." Marcus fed Aiden, and the little monster made loud suckling noises it was almost funny. "I haven't decided a punishment yet."

"No rush sweetie, take all the time you need." She turned and frowned. "Here comes Rosalie." She moved aside and while Emmett bowed to her Rosalie stormed in and glared when she saw the twins. "Should I bring in Charlie Isabella?"

"No it's fine." I didn't break eye contact with Rosalie, but Emmett stayed back as she continued to glare. "What's your problem now Rosalie? Are you mad because I humiliated you in front of everyone?"

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that." She snarled. "I don't care if you are a princess I'm not bowing to kiss the ground you walk on like everyone else around here." I gave a small laugh. Kyra was almost done with her bottle, so I took the nipple from her mouth and held her up to burp her.

"Rosalie, I don't know why you're so hateful, but you should know better than try and threaten me." Marcus snarled at her. "Are you mad because I moved on? Or is it because of my children?" I could see from the way she was looking at the babies she was jealous.

"You don't deserve to be a princess, least of all a mother after what you did to Edward."

"Rose!" Emmett glared and she turned to him. "You know full well that Princess Bella had a right to move on. Stop taking Edward's side."

"How can you stand up for her?"

"Because she's my sister, my Belly-bear." I had to giggle. "I don't care what Edward says he's wrong and so are you. Besides you're only mad because you can't have babies, Bella has the natural ability to have children she didn't ask for this to happen."

"Thank you Emmett."

"I don't care, it's not fair."

"Life's not fair Rose, let it go. Either you straighten up or I'm gonna let the princess choose a harsh punishment."

"Emmett!"

"Don't Emmett me, apologize right now."

"No." Marcus snarled at Rosalie.

"You apologize to my wife Ms. Hale, or you can suffer the consequences." She glared back.

"No."

"That does it, Felix, Alec!" they came in. "Escort Ms. Hale to the basement, tell Raoul to come see me." they grabbed Rosalie and dragged her off, Emmett looked apologetic at me.

"I'm really sorry your highness." He bowed.

"It's not your fault Emmett, thank you for sticking up for me." again I don't see why he loves her.

"You're welcome, your kids are cute."

"Thank you." He bowed again. "Please ask Edward to come here."

"As you wish." He left out the door.

"Burp!" Kyra and Aiden let out large burps.

"That's a good boy." Marcus bounced Aiden and kissed my head. "Do you want me to stay?" I really needed to speak to Edward alone, but I wanted Marcus with me too.

"Go into the nursery, take the kids and wait in case he tries anything." Diana came in.

"Need some help?" I nodded and she took Kyra. Marcus followed her through the little door behind the curtain and I waited until Felix escorted Edward into the room.

"I'll be out here Isabella." He winked and I winked back. Edward looked angry yet scared, as if he wanted to speak his mind but couldn't at risk of me calling the guards.

"I know you have a lot to say, Marcus is in the nursery with the babies so you can talk. Let me start off though, by saying that you of all people should know better than to trifle with the Volturi. Yeah I'm part of them now, and I'm married to Marcus but you can't just say you love me and try to win me over when YOU left ME in the woods almost two years ago."

"I left because I was trying to protect you."

"By lying and saying you didn't want me? Come on Edward you're gonna have to do better than that."

"I didn't want to leave, but after Jasper…"

"Jasper isn't at fault here, you are. You could have just told me you were scared we could have worked something out, but it's too late now Eddie. "

"No…" he inched closer to the bed. "It's not too late; you can still be with me Bella."

"It's Isabella Edward, Princess Isabella."

"You don't have to pretend to love Marcus anymore; you can divorce him and come back to Forks with me. Charlie can come too…"

"I'm not pretending anything Edward, you see when Lady Diana first found me she told me that you weren't my true mate. Frankly she didn't tell me who my mate was until I met Marcus at the ball, then everything fell into place."

"No you are my true mate, Bella I love you. You have to come home."

"I am home Edward, so is Charlie and so are my two best friends."

"No, no Bella." he inched closer. "You are mine, I love you far more than he ever could."

"Don't insult my husband, and you seem to fail to realize that I just had his babies. I would never dream of letting someone like you raise them. A man who treated me like I was made of glass when Marcus treats me like an actual person/woman even when I was human."

"You were human, you were fragile." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Not so fragile anymore now am I?" he moved even closer. "That's close enough Cullen. Keep your distance."

"You and I are meant to be, they've brainwashed you." He stiffened up. "They took you from me, you married a monster and gave birth to his spawn." He seethed through his teeth.

"Watch your mouth." I gave a harsh glare. "You sure couldn't protect me when Victoria tried to kill me."

"I thought she would come after me not you!"

"Well she did, and Lady Diana caught her in time and it so happens that Victoria was given a second chance. She's now part of Diana's guard and in isolation, plus it turns out that she has a new mate."

"What?"

"Lady Diana can see destinies Edward, Victoria was destined to be with another and I am destined to be princess of the vampires and to be the wife of Marcus."

"NO!" he grabbed me by the arms and started shaking me. "You are mine Bella! Not his! YOU'RE MINE!" the hidden door burst open and Edward was thrown against the wall.

"Keep your hands off my mate Cullen!" Marcus growled nearly crushing Edward's throat. "You have no claim to her, so now you can join your 'sister' in her own punishment. FELIX DEMETRI!" the two came in and grabbed Edward by the arms. "He can join the Hale girl, make sure he stays there."

"Yes master." Edward was dragged out the door and soon Aro and Caius came running in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Edward got stupid. Marcus who's with the babies?"

"Diana's with them, as are Jessica and Angela." Marcus held me. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." I was definitely not going to spare Edward this time.

"Cullen will regret this." Caius.

"I agree brothers, but for now it seems we've narrowed down who the traitor may be." The traitor, I'd almost forgotten about that. "We don't know who they are yet, but we have some new suspects. Lady Diana is taking all measures into this."

"Good, we don't need any bloodshed." I snuggled up to Marcus. "I want my children to be safe."

"Don't worry Isabella, we'll do everything to protect them." Aro hugged me as did Caius. "No one is going to hurt our family." I knew I could trust them with this, no doubt would ever come into my mind that my family wouldn't be safe; but as long as this traitor was at large it was still a downer.

"MILADY!" a loud voice screamed through the walls, it sounded like Jane. "Princess! Masters where's Lady Diana?"

"I'm right here Jane, what's wrong?" Diana came through the hidden door.

"It's Galen! He's gone!" her eyes widened.

"Gone, what do you mean he's gone?"

"He's been abducted, and so has Athenodora!" Caius's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"Caius please…abducted by who Jane?" her eyes turned fearful.

"Moon children."

_**OOOHHH a cliffy! I'm just evil aren't I?**_

_**Like how Bella handled the Cullens? Don't worry though more on the traitor is in the next chapter. Now that you know the traitor works with the moon children you can only guess who would be smart enough to abduct a Volturi wife and the queen's main loyal guard without giving themselves away.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	28. Traitor Revealed

_**I'm sorry I left such an evil cliffy, I just couldn't resist. **_

_**Fear not though, here comes the next chapter and I hope you love it. This shows more on the traitor and what's about to happen, along with Diana and the Volturi deciding what to do about Athenodora and Galen.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Moon children….you mean the werewolves?" I looked at Diana and she nodded. I saw Charlie and Rena rushing into the room.

"What's going on what's happened? Bella?"

"Galen and Athenodora are missing dad, the werewolves took them."

"Werewolves? But aren't they in South America?" Diana shook her head.

"Some have decided to be stupid and kidnap two vampires."

"But the werewolves have been out of trouble for centuries, why would they suddenly take charge now?" Alec came through, with Raoul behind him.

"You asked to see me princess?" he bowed.

"Yes I want you to take care of Rosalie and Edward in the dungeons, but not just yet."

"We'll have to put the punishments off for now, my wife is gone." Caius snarled looking in complete anguish with his fists clenched.

"Caius please, we'll get her back I'm sure of it." Diana's voice was strong, as if she'd just figured out something.

"Yes, if those dogs have any sense at all then they'll keep her alive." Aro touched his other shoulder. "We will fix this."

"That's not all milady, masters." Jane looked scared.

"What else is there Jane?" Marcus stood up.

"They left this." She reached into her robe and pulled out a paper handing it to Diana. Jessica came in with Felix.

"Jess what is it?"

"Demetri and Angela are tracking the kidnappers, Master Caius I'm sorry I tried to stop them but they…" before she could finish Diana held up a hand and started reading from the letter.

"The werewolves…they have Athenodora and Galen, but we can't use Alice to see them because they will make Galen block her."

"What do they want?" Aro.

"They want Caius, as a payment to avenge their fallen comrades from centuries ago." She looked at Caius. "If we give you to them, they say they'll release the others."

"There has to be more than that."

"There is." She handed him the letter, his eyes widened and he looked at Marcus.

"They want Isabella." He looked at me. "They know you can have children, they want to use you…"

"As a breeding machine…" I shrank in my spot on the bed. Marcus held onto me, and kissed me. "No…no they can't…"

"Don't worry mia stella, they won't get near you." Diana looked at me with pure sincerity. "You will be protected as will the children and your family."

"But how did they get into the castle?" Marcus.

"We don't know, the traitor, whoever they are must've let them in." Alec. "We searched all over, but found nothing broken or tampered with." Before anyone else could talk a phone went off. "It's Demetri…" he flipped it open. "Hello? Where are you? Oh, hold on…the trace stops outside the city, but Angela…well she can track them regardless of scent."

"How so?" Caius and Aro.

"She can see invisible linings, like an aura of sorts." Diana. "They are all different, so none can match or deceive. Angela will be able to trace them but we'll need as many hands as we can get." She looked at me. "We may have to ask the Denalis and the Cullens."

"No." I spoke up. "Not Edward, Rosalie, or even Tanya. They can stay out. The others I agree with."

"I was about to suggest that Isabella." She looked angrier, but not at me. "Alec you, Felix and Jessica follow Demetri and Angela, be careful."

"Yes your majesty." The twins bowed and raced off. I sank into my husband's arms and he held me tightly.

"Let's give them some privacy, Aro, Caius, Raoul you come with me." they followed Diana out into the nursery.

"They won't get you cara mia. I won't let them harm you."

"I hope not, I can't bear to be away from you and the babies." I felt all fear come back, and I hadn't felt this scared in forever. "Marcus…"

"Shhh, easy now." He held onto me. "Do you want me to get the children?" I nodded.

"Please." He got up briefly and came back with twins in his arms. He handed me Aiden and he held Kyra, both still asleep, completely unaware of everything happening. "What're we going to do?"

"Diana will figure something out, in the mean time I won't leave your side. I will be with you."

"Marcus you'll need to talk to Aro and Caius, mostly Caius because his wife is missing."

"I know, but I don't want to risk them getting to you." He sounded horrified, then I remembered Didyme had been taken from him almost the same way. If he lost me, no no I couldn't think about that, I knew we would be safe as long as we had others around us.

"I want to make sure we'll be alright."

"We will be, we've dealt with moon children before and if I know Caius I know he'll figure out a way to get them back." He sat close to me and I leaned on his shoulder.

All we could do now was wait until a plan came to mind.

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

This can't be happening now, how did the moon children get into the castle without any of us seeing or smelling them? Demetri would've seen it instantly, how did this happen? Even if the spy had gotten them in we still would've seen this coming.

"Milady, we just heard from Demetri. The tracks go as far as Venice, but it's going towards an airport." Aro came in putting his cellphone away.

"They're fleeing the country, but to where?"

"Angela saw the flights, they were boarding one on the way to Balestrino." Caius.

"Balestrino, that's not far from here."

"Not very many humans there either, perfect spot for wolves to hide at night." That made sense, werewolves were only dangerous when the full moon rose, but the full moon wasn't coming until two days from now.

"Two days until the full moon, we need to find them now!"

"How can we, Demetri and Angela can only do so much…" I snapped my head to Aro. "Forgive me milady, I'm only pointing out facts."

"Maybe, but right now what we need is a plan." Isabella wouldn't be safe as long as those wolves were around, not to mention the traitor was still at large. They didn't want the babies, they only wanted Bella and Caius, but something still wasn't right.

"Majesty." At the door I saw Chelsea coming in with her mate Afton. "I think I know who the traitor is." Aro and Caius narrowed their eyes at her.

"How do you know?" Caius walked closer.

"I have seen some bonds, some weakened ones in the guard. I fear the traitor has a partner, that's how they got through our walls."

"And who do you assume is the traitor?" she looked at me.

"I fear…I fear it's Renata." Renata? The physical shield guard of Aro's?

"Allow me Chelsea." Aro walked over and took her hand in his. He stared at her palm for several seconds before turning to me. "She's telling the truth, it is Renata." His voice was thick with anger and shock, as was I. Renata didn't have the power to deceive us, she was just a shield; but what could she gain by betraying the Volturi?

"Are you certain Aro?" he nodded.

"I am." He turned away, running a hand through his dark hair. "How could I have not seen this? I trust that girl with my life."

"It's likely she has a debt with the moon children, wouldn't be the first time a vampire has turned us over to them like this." Caius was in distress, with his mate at risk what more could anyone do?

"Shall we get Renata your highness?" Afton.

"Fetch her, but be careful." They bowed and left at vampire speed. If Renata really was the traitor, then she would tell us what's going on. "You'd best summon Jane Aro, we'll need her for this."

"Yes." He left in a hurry. Caius leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands, and I could hear his muffled sobs.

"Caius…" I walked over to him.

"I can't lose her, Athenodora is the only light in my life." He looked at me with anguished eyes. I touched his shoulder feeling him stiffen.

"We'll get them for this, I can assure you. Those mongrels will not escape us this time." He nodded at me and then Aro returned with Jane. Moments later Chelsea and Afton returned with a struggling Renata.

"Let go of me!" she tried to run when she saw me, but those two had a good grip on her.

"You're not going anywhere." Caius shut the door and stood in front of it. "We know you're the traitor Renata, there's no point in trying to run now."

"No!" she kept struggling and then with one glance at Jane she was on the floor screaming and squirming.

"Enough Jane." She stopped and Renata stayed still. "Read her Aro, she can't block you." He moved and grabbed her by the throat, slammed her against the wall and stared into her eyes for several seconds.

"You traitor…after everything I've done for you!" he squeezed and I heard cracking.

"Aro!" he glared at her then let her drop. "Why did you betray us Renata? What's your meaning for associating with the werewolves?" she looked up.

"He…He said that he would make me his mate…I could be his queen once you and the Volturi were out of the way…" she was purely afraid now, she knew she couldn't fool Aro or me.

"Hold on, someone promised to give you power? What about this note?" I threw the letter at her.

"It's fake…they…they want all of you. If he was able to cut the Volturi down to size he would make everyone serve him if they surrendered. He said…yes he wants Isabella to have babies, but he wants her to have his babies and more if she can."

"That's sick!" Jane snarled.

"I…I let them in…they took Lady Athenodora…would use her as a muse…" my eyes widened.

"What does he have over you?" Caius.

"He seduced her." Aro. "I couldn't see who I was but I heard his voice. He has seduced her for many years now, morphing her into his little puppet."

"So you betrayed your coven for a mere romance? Pathetic…" Caius grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "If anything happens to Athenodora or Galen you will suffer tremendously girl." He bared his teeth and she whimpered.

"Please…I never wanted to I…he was just so convincing…" she mewled under Aro's glare. "I didn't know he wanted her…I swear I would've said something but he had me blocked…" she started dry sobbing loudly. Caius dropped her to the floor and she scrambled to my feet.

"Renata…"

"Please milady! I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't want to do any of this but he said he'd kill me if I didn't help him…it was too late and if he let my memories show Master Aro wouldn't have believed me…!"

"Renata control yourself." Aro knelt down next to her. "What do you mean I wouldn't have believed you?"

"He can block certain memories, he could've made it look like I had done this on my own." This power she was describing…it couldn't have been who I thought it was.

"How many are under his control?" Caius.

"I-I don't know…I only saw a few of them."

"He wants Isabella and Athenodora, but the wolves want Caius and the entire Volturi?" she shook her head yes.

"He…he's wanting to control the vampires and werewolves…then to…overrun the humans…use them as slaves." That wasn't possible, even if humans were weaker than us they always had a chance to defeat us.

"Do you know when he'll come for Isabella?"

"No…I haven't spoken to him since this morning…" I walked closer to her, and knelt down in front to look directly into her eyes.

"Who is this man Renata?" she looked down.

"I…"

"Who is the man who seduced you? Is he a werewolf?" she shook her head.

"He's a vampire…he's one of yours." I leaned closer.

"Who?" she stared.

"It's Galen…he's the traitor." My stone heart shattered to pieces inside me.

_**Sorry about the wait, got a lot going on right now. **_

_**I know it doesn't look like much but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Turns out there were two traitors instead of one. Now is Renata telling the truth? Is Galen really a traitor or is she lying with his power still intact?**_

_**More on Bella's point in the next chapter, plus more on the Cullens.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	29. The Real Traitor

_**Sorry about the wait guys, got too much going on than I can handle with the holidays coming too. Anyway more on this 'traitor' business will be explained, and I will say that there will be another twist or two in this fic.**_

_**Bella spends time with her kids, then goes to see Rosalie and Edward with Raoul and Jane; also more on the other Cullens, since they're going to need their help.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Almost a day after Athenodora and Galen disappeared, and the entire Volturi was a mess. Aro was busy consulting with Diana, whom was distraught about the possibility of Galen betraying her, Caius was a wreck over his wife, the guards were told to keep an eye out on the entire palace, the Cullens had no clues unless Alice kept watch, whereas Rosalie and Edward were still in solitary confinement.

Marcus spent as much time as he could with his brothers, but he made time to see me and the babies. Jess and Ange were with me here, and Angela had tracked the wolves to a barren building in Balestrino but they were outnumbered so they were forced to retreat. Aiden and Kyra had no clue what was going on, but they were concerned as well.

"Bella." I was in the nursery changing the twins with Angela when Jane called me. "The queen wants to see you."

"I'll be right there." I finished up with Aiden and gave him to Angela.

"Kyra's sleeping, should I feed him?"

"No, he's fine." Aiden cooed. "That's my boy." Jessica was with Felix for the time being, I could only imagine what they were up to. Demetri was busy with Aro and Caius discussing a battle strategy, but he promised to be with Angela as soon as possible. Felix, Jessica, Angela, Demetri, all of them were like Marcus and I, but they weren't married and hopefully soon would be.

I walked behind Jane towards Diana's own private chambers, no doubt alone since the three Volturi leaders were in the throne room. She was horrified when Renata told her what was going on, but something wasn't right with that girl. Come to think of it something was off with Chelsea and Afton too, Galen couldn't have betrayed Diana, he claimed to love her.

Unless he was lying, to get her to do as he wished; but Diana wasn't stupid, she may have trusted Galen but not enough to fall in love with him, or had she?

Jane led me into the room, where Diana's back was turned towards me."

"Milady." I curtsied to her. Jane made to leave but Diana's voice stopped her.

"You can stay Jane." She sounded angry, but not at me or Jane. "Bella, you know that we will have to ask for the Cullens help on this."

"Which I'm sure they'll give if I give them reason to."

"You are their reason, most of them still consider you family. The Denalis will help as well, since the Cullens are like 'cousins' to them."

"Indeed."

"I have no issues with them helping, but Rosalie, Edward, and Tanya will not be allowed out of the dungeons. They will cause trouble and likely have most of us killed." That was a bit harsh, but since all three were blinded by the idea of me as a whore it did make sense. "They need to be punished as soon as possible, but I will let that be up to you."

"I want it done soon as well. I was hoping to get it done today."

"You'd best see the other Cullens as well."

"I will. Milady, what is the plan so far? The rescue of Athenodora and Galen?" she still didn't move.

"We don't have all the facts yet, and until we can figure the area out without any humans to see us we will take action. Aro is on it now as we speak, and Caius is helping along with your husband Marcus."

"I see, and milady there is something else that concerns me."

"Does it pertain to the rescue?"

"No." she turned to me.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about Emmett and Rosalie…I don't know why but…their relationship…"

"Is on the rocks." She was stern. "I've seen their destiny, and they are not meant to be."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie was a snob, but Emmett seemed like the typical teenager, one who likes to work hard but likes a little fun on the side.

"I can't see Rosalie and Emmett together, not for long."

"That sucks, Emmett really loves Rosalie."

"I could tell, but it seems when she has her moods he feels rather…small."

"I don't know their story, but I can tell that it's coming to an end rather quickly. Can you see either of them with someone else?"

"Not unless I get a good look at both of them. Now, I want this Cullen business out of the way. Take care of the punishment but make sure it's acceptable at the right amount."

"Yes majesty." I curtsied and made for the door.

"Take Jane with you, she looks like she could use some fun." Jane followed me out, and then Alec came to meet us.

"Alec where are you going?"

"To see the masters."

"Tell them if they need me I'll be in the dungeons with Jane and Raoul." He bowed.

"As you wish."

"Thanks." He walked on.

"Do you want me to hurt them Bella?"

"Only if I say so, I'd like to share some words first." We met up with Raoul, who had been occupied with babysitting Victoria and he seemed alright with it. I really wished they'd see the spark though, everyone else could.

"Are you ready for this?" Jane.

"I've been ready." We made it to the dungeon holding the three troublemakers, and when I opened the door I could see all three of them chained up against the wall. The same chains that held Victoria, but hers were no longer necessary.

"Bella! I knew you'd come now please unchain us!" Edward struggled.

"You should know by now those chains can't be broken so easily." Rosalie's nasty glare came back, but I didn't care. "I haven't come to free you, but to punish you for your outbursts."

"The little princess is going to hurt us?" Tanya.

"You will show respect to her miss." Raoul. "Not wise to insult the descendant of the queen."

"She looks nothing like her."

"I don't have to, appearances can change overtime. Now, you're being punished because one of is a fool who think I'm being controlled, the other who thinks I'm a whore just because I moved on after EDWARD left me, and the last is an idiot in love with someone who's blind."

"Bella…Bella I love you, you can just come home. We can raise those kids of yours…"

"I wouldn't dream of letting either of you near my children. Frankly because one of you says I don't deserve to be a mother." I looked at Rosalie. "Would you think yourself better?"

"Sure as hell would…"

"Well you can't be a mom now can you? I seriously doubt any kid would learn to love a snob like you." Rosalie tried to lunge at me. "Jane…" Rosalie crumpled on her spot, and Edward looked at me horrified.

"Bella stop! Stop!"

"You don't give me orders Edward." Jane turned onto him and he fell to the floor.

"You…you're just like them all! You torture those who stand up to you!" I motioned for Jane to stop and turned my attention onto Tanya.

"I only torture those whom are threats to me and my family. You should take some lessons from your own Tanya. They don't judge based on what they hear, and the rest of the Cullens know me well enough to see that I am happy with my new family and if you dare insult or try to harm them at all you will suffer for it. Just as you will now." I turned to Jane and Raoul. "One hour, that's all."

"Yes princess." As I walked out of the dungeon I could hear their screams in the background. Frankly I didn't like torture, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception. Now I wanted to see Marcus, so hopefully he'd be out of that meeting.

"Isabella." Heidi came up to me. "Could I see you…for just a moment?" what could she possibly want?

"Sorry, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"No…it's important."

"What is it? Surely you can't talk to the queen?"

"She's busy, I couldn't speak to her."

"Um…if we could speak here…?" she pointed to a private room.

"No. If we talk then it will be where others are present." I turned to leave, but then she grabbed my shoulder.

"You and I need to talk now. If you know what I mean…" she gave me a nasty look, and taking that as a hint I grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall.

"It's you isn't it?" she stood up and lunged at me. I grabbed both arms and ripped them off, she screamed and I kicked my foot into her ribcage. She fell unconscious and the guards came running.

"Princess! What happened?" Felix stared at me.

"Get Aro, and the others. I think we just found another traitor."

"Yes." Two guards ran and grabbed the pieces of Heidi. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Diana all came down.

"What happened?"

"Heidi tried to attack me, said she wanted to talk and when I refused she tried to pull me into that room." I pointed at it and Caius busted the door. Someone screamed and some guards went in pulling out a struggling woman with black hair.

"Who's this?" Diana.

"Don't know, but maybe Heidi does." Diana motioned for the guards to follow and Marcus led me upstairs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank goodness I'm still a newborn." We followed them back to a larger room, where they put Heidi back together and kept the other one tightly in hold.

"Masters!" she cowered at their angry glares and mine.

"Why did you attack the princess?" Aro hadn't touched her yet, so he hadn't read her.

"I…I…" she sealed her lips.

"I can help." Charlie walked into the room, he'd been away with Rena. "Let me see if I can get the truth out." He walked up to her, and put his hand on her head. I saw her shake, and then her eyes turned solid white and her mouth dropped open.

"What's he doing?"

"Checking her mind for treason, so she can't do anything but tell the truth." Diana stared at them and then Charlie moved his hand away.

"She can't lie now." He moved back.

"Thank you Charlie." Aro stepped forward. "Now then, why did you attack the princess." Heidi's mouth opened and she tried to stop herself but failed.

"I was ordered to!"

"Ordered by who?"

"The werewolves! They told me to take a newborn and kidnap the princess, use my charm if I had to but her stupid shield wouldn't let me!"

"How many times have you tried to charm her?"

"I don't know, maybe twenty or more. I wanted to kidnap her when she became a vampire but no that stupid wedding had to take place!" she growled at me.

"You were ordered by moon children to kidnap the princess, did you also kidnap Athenodora?"

"Yes, I ordered Renata to do it."

"But she said Galen made her because he seduced her."

"He only did so because I ordered him to do so. He refused but my charm was better than his blockage power, so I made him do as I say and seduce the bitch. Oh poor Renata, she didn't want to go against her master…" she made a mocking voice that made me sick.

"So Galen isn't a traitor?" Diana looked at Aro.

"Of course not your majesty! He's head over heels for you and you're too stuck on your pity past to even notice it!"

"The newborn's thoughts are consistent with Heidi's story." Aro touched the girl's wrist.

"We need the Cullens. Jane!" Jane appeared. "Fetch the Cullens and the Denalis fast!" she came back with them, except the three fools still in the dungeons.

"Cullens, Denalis we require your assistance." Caius practically bellowed at them.

"Our assistance?" Carlisle.

"We require your help against the moon children, it would seem they are smarter than we thought and have Heidi as their main spy. She is the true traitor of us all and has tried to kidnap the princess."

"Bella?" Alice.

"We're going to need all of your help." I stepped forward.

"I…I know I've been harsh up until now, but my family's in danger and I need your help. So I ask you…no I'm begging you to the bottom of my heart, to please help protect my family?" Carlisle smiled and stepped forward.

"You'll always be a part of our family princess, we will gladly assist you." Eleazar stepped forward.

"So will we, if the Volturi's been threatened then all of us are threatened." I smiled and turned to the others.

"If you assist us, we will disregard anything you've done to Isabella, though I can't say the same for your other members." Emmett stepped closer.

"Your majesty." He looked at Diana. "They've made their choices, but it's to my understanding that you can see destinies. I ask you though…is Rosalie my destined mate?" Diana walked close, touched Emmett's cheek and sighed.

"I'm afraid not, I see you with another, happy with them but I cannot say who." He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for all that Rosalie's said and done, but our marriage is gone. It was good at first, but she's not the same angel I met that day I was turned."

"It's not your fault Emmett." I ran and hugged him. "You are still my big teddy-bear brother."

"Thank you princess." He pulled away.

"Your majesty, we will defend the princess and her family with our lives." Esme.

"Until the very end." Jasper.

"We will be glad to have your assistance." Diana stepped to Heidi. "Now for you…" Heidi started laughing.

"Oh…it doesn't matter what you do to me queenie. My will has already been carried out." She turned to me. "Have you checked on your babies princess?" my eyes widened and I ran off towards the nursery. Marcus was beside me but to my own horrors the nursery door was open.

"Jessica! Angela!" the nursery was empty, neither Angela nor Jessica was there, and neither were the kids!

"What…no!" Marcus checked our room, and nothing. My children were gone, Heidi hadn't meant to abduct just me, she came to abduct my children!

"No…no not my babies…not my babies…" I crumpled to the floor.

"Isabella…" Diana walked in and gasped at the sight. "Oh no…!"

"No…NOOOOOO!" I slammed my fists into the floor. Those wolves had stolen our friends, and my babies.

This was war now, and there was going to be Hell to pay!

_**Like it?**_

_**Next chapter has the start of the rescue, which should be split into two parts. Edward, Rosalie, and Tanya will be locked up and Victoria will join in the rescue.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	30. Mess with the Bull

_**Glad a lot of you liked how Bella gets angry at the end of the last chapter. I was wanting to do that for a while.**_

_**This chapter is the first half of the rescue of Galen, Athenodora, Jessica, Angela, and the twins. Diana goes along and you get to see the queen in action with Bella and the others. **_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra, 1:14 a.m.:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

It was on now, after we realized the twins were gone along with my two best friends the entire Volturi straightened up and prepared for a large fight. Diana's guards were ready too, and Felix and Demetri were ready to make pelts out of the werewolves.

Jacob and his pack were on the way, they would be at Balestrino within the next few hours. Jake knew where to go, and he was ready to help me get my children back. Aro had objected to me going, but Marcus convinced him otherwise. I was going to get my babies back, nothing could stop a raging mad newborn vampire princess.

"Isabella." Marcus came up and held me in his arms. "No matter what happens, stay with me."

"Always." I shared a kiss with him. We were out with the guards outside the city, and the full moon wouldn't rise until tomorrow night. We should arrive in Balestrino in a few hours just before Jake and the others, but we had to take a cover because Demetri had said their hideout was closed out and easily worthy of trapping us.

"Alright." Diana took the stand in front of everyone. "Tonight, we are heading into battle with the moon children. They have taken our friends and comrades, and the young prince and princess; we will fight until they are safe and sound back in Volterra. We will fight to defend our families, and our friends, we will fight…for the vampires!" she raised her arms as she spoke.

"The vampires!" everyone cheered with her.

"Alright, everyone knows who to go with. Get into your teams, and set off; remember these moons are far smarter than the ones we've dealt with before. My only words to you are these, be safe, be swift, and most of all, stay alive!" we bowed to her, and in my group I had Clarinda, Joseph, Demetri, Alec, Marcus, Rena, Charlie, and a few other minor guards.

We were ready for battle, and once Diana turned around we ran at vampire speed away from the city, all of us hoping to return once this was over.

_Few hours later, outside Balestrino:_

The city was everything I had thought; it was eerie, quiet, and almost barren except for a small amount of villagers. It was a good spot for werewolves to hide, especially with the rumors of superstition everywhere.

I had my group with me, all the others surrounded the city and Demetri had said look for an old warehouse but be mindful of the guards around it. I had my suspicions, we were attacking before the full moon, but these werewolves got into the castle with Heidi's help, but they had to have some other skills hidden. Caius had told us before the full moon the moon children would grow in size and strength, they weren't as fast as us but they were strong, and on the full moon they were stronger.

We had over fifty guards and the Cullens with us, but to make sure we all made it out alive we had to stick together and fight. I would go to find my friends and my kids, Marcus and Demetri would go with me while the rest helped the other groups fend off the monsters. Charlie had been testing his new strength, he was ready to get his grandchildren back and he would do everything he could.

"Ok, Dad, Joseph, Clarinda…you three go around the eastern part of the city, meet up with Diana and the others." Demetri pointed up at the wall around the city.

"No." Charlie. "I'm not leaving my daughter alone."

"Dad I'll be fine, I have Alec, Marcus, and Demetri. I'll be fine."

"I don't care, my grandkids are at risk right now."

"I know, dad these are my kids you have to let me do this." Charlie was about to retort but Marcus stopped him.

"Charlie, you have to trust Isabella. You raised her, she knows what to do and she's capable of more than any of us think. I give you my word, if anything happens to her or the children you can tear me apart and burn me slowly." Charlie's eyebrows rose to his forehead.

"You swear?"

"On my own life."

"Dad please…" Charlie pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"You be careful Bells, be safe."

"You too dad, you too." He pulled away and took off with Joseph and Clarinda.

I was glad to have my family with me, now all I had to do was save the rest and get them home before the sun rose.

As we entered into the city we crept from alley to alley, to not draw attention in case some wolves were hanging around to look out for vampires. Marcus stayed close to me, Demetri and Alec stayed in the back.

"Where did the trail leave?" I asked Demetri.

"Just over that building there." He pointed to a large brick tower of sorts, I could smell the stink of dogs everywhere. "The entrance is inside."

"I thought you said at a warehouse?"

"It is, but there's an entrance to the warehouse in there. I spotted some going in when I came with Angela." He looked away.

"We'll get her back Demetri, Angela's tough she won't give up so easily." We looked around, and one watchman surrounded the building. When he vanished, Demetri gave us the signal to run in through the door and covered our tracks. He led us to a small trapdoor, in the back behind an old shelf full of old files.

"Back this way, quietly." We snuck into the door, down a dark tunnel and thank goodness we could see in the dark. We came to a door, and I slowly opened it to see nothing but another hallway. We went down it, and after walking a few more feet I heard a loud scream. It sounded like Jessica, but the walls didn't shake so it had to be Angela.

"Shhh." Marcus took the lead and we came to a room where the door was cracked. Inside I saw Angela being tortured by two wolves, or men with wolfish hairstyles.

"Like that little one? You want more?" she was screaming and crying, but before anything else happened Demetri slammed down the door and broke the two men's necks. To be safe Marcus decapitated them and Alec took the bodies; Angela flung herself into Demetri's arms and sobbed.

"Oh Demetri…" he stroked her hair. Her outfit was torn, but no signs of rape or trauma. It's likely the wolves just tormented her, but she was still pretty shaken up.

"It's ok Ange…I'm here." She opened her eyes and saw me.

"Bella! Bella I'm sorry I tried to stop them but they…" I just hugged what part of her I could.

"It's not your fault, they ambushed you. Heidi tricked us, but Ange do you know where Jess and the twins are?" she shook her head.

"They separated us, blindfolded me but I can track them…" her power, that's right.

"Your gift, use it quickly we don't have a lot of time." Angela's eyes turned from red to a weird green, and Demetri led her around while we followed. I heard more screams, and one I felt the floor shake violently under my feet.

"That's Jessica!" we ran to the source and five werewolf men were each holding a limb and Jessica's head threatening to pull her apart.

"AHHH!" her skin was starting to crack the wolves just laughed.

"This one's a good screamer, too bad it's not much on us." I glanced at Marcus and Alec. We kicked down the door and jumped onto three that held her head and arms. I grabbed one and held him by the throat against the wall.

"Kill the others, leave this one for now." The rest were easy to kill, they were probably the weaker of the pack just guarding the prisoners. The one I had was scared out of his mind, yes he was definitely a weak one.

"Alright, where are the others?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"O-Others…?" my hold on his throat tightened.

"Your comrades, the other prisoners, my children! Where are they?"

"You had best answer my wife, where are our children?"

"I…I don't know…we were just…ordered to watch the girl. I know nothing bout no…brats…" he was useless, I crushed his windpipe and he died instantly.

"We're probably getting closer, I can smell more wolves down the halls." Demetri.

"Then lead the way." I wanted to find my kids first, then we would finish off these mutts. Holy cow I was starting to think like Caius.

We followed Demetri down some more halls, and then caught a familiar scent. It was Diana's, her group must've come down here. We were close I could sense it! Maybe she had found something. We stopped when a loud groan of pain echoed off the walls.

"Is that…?" Jessica.

"No, no it can't be." I raced down to the source, and what I saw made me freeze. The worst thing I had ever seen, maybe not as worse as my babies getting hurt, but the second worst. Diana was being held back by six wolves, strong ones and she was trying to get to Galen who was about to have his head ripped off.

"What's wrong queenie? Can't bear to see your boy toy suffer?" Galen cried out as one wolf dug his hands into his arms. I heard a sickening crunch, and then I heard a loud screech.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Diana shrieked, but as I about jumped in to help Diana wrenched herself from their grip and her claws extended. She sank all ten into a different wolf and the cries they made were agonizing. Not that I cared they deserved it.

"Milady!" Angela ran to Galen's side, he wasn't hurt but he seemed dazed.

"Galen, are you alright?" Marcus walked to him.

"Y-Yes…Lady Diana…please forgive me…" he looked away. "I didn't mean to disobey you, they…Heidi she…"

"No time for apologies yet Galen, we need to get to the others."

"Lady Diana where's your group?" Marcus.

"They killed some just a few doors down, I told them to head along when I heard Galen calling me." I looked at Galen.

"You were calling her for help?"

"Yes, I would never truly betray my queen. But I know where the twins are princess…"

"Where?"

"Follow me." we ran down several more halls, what was this an underground railway or something? I heard several screams and smelled blood, looks like our side was winning so far. I heard crying, loud crying, and it was a baby's cry.

"Kyra! Aiden!" I ran to the source and I saw one large werewolf, a man with straggly dark hair and dark skin, with Athenodora in his arm, and my twins crying loudly for me.

"You had best stop there Queen Diana, Princess Isabella." I froze, I had to try and end this carefully.

"We just want Athenodora and the twins back, give them to us now and we can end this quietly." He laughed a dark laugh, and Athenodora whimpered in his arms.

"Quietly? Vampires never end anything quietly."

"Our side is defeating yours, you have no choice but to surrender. Return our children and Athenodora and we might show you mercy." Marcus stepped forward.

"Defeating us? Oh we've only just begun." He snapped his fingers with his free hand, and the wall behind him turned into several sliding doors. To my utmost horror, everyone, most if not all of our teammates and comrades, were held and bound down by werewolves and newborns.

"No…" I saw Aro being held by one wolf and Caius by two, everyone else was held in chains, the same chains Diana used on her prisoners.

"You won't defeat me princess, but this can all go down safely and swiftly if you do something for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?"

"Maybe because you want your friends to go home alive, and let your little…spawn live a long, healthy life."

"Don't insult my children!" I about lunged by I stopped as I watched him touch Aiden's head.

"Not wise to approach someone with multiple hostages princess. I must say though these little…babies are quite cute." He stroked my son's hair.

"Don't…don't hurt them." Marcus held onto my hand.

"Oh I won't hurt them, all you have to do is a little favor for me and then we can finish this." I looked at Marcus, but I didn't pay much attention to the pleading look in his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Bella wait…" Diana touched my shoulder and stepped forward. The wolf stared and smirked evilly, showing off his ugly yellow teeth.

"Long time no see ol'girl." Diana smirked back.

"I thought I recognized you, but I never would've expected something like this."

"Guess I'm not as dumb as you thought I was."

"What's going on here?" where did this come from?

"Don't worry Bella, just listen."

"Listen to your queen princess, might learn a lesson or two. Wanna explain Diana?" Diana just snarled and let the smile drop for a second.

"I wondered what happened to you after all this time, and so I see you've been plotting revenge for centuries neither against every vampire nor Caius, but against me. How long has it been three, four thousand years since we last met?" the man smirked evilly.

"Yeah, and you haven't changed a bit since you left."

"You know why I left, and you know why I did what I did."

"You committed murder and you never regretted any of it." Diana held up her hands and walked over to him closely. "After everything my family did for you."

"Your family didn't do anything but let me get hurt."

"Yeah well you probably had it coming." Diana smirked but stopped as he yanked on Dora's hair.

"Let go of her!" Caius struggled to get loose but the wolves had him good.

"Ain't that just cute?" the wolf licked Dora's cheek and she squirmed.

"Let's not get hostile alright? Just let the twins go…"

"You don't give me orders!"

"You don't have to hurt anyone else, your revenge is towards me. I have to say you've done a good job of letting everyone think this was about the other moon children wanting revenge against Caius. The fake note, getting Heidi to do your bidding, seducing the guards, the kidnappings, this whole underground maze, I must say…well done."

"Well done? Diana how can you abide by this crock?" I didn't understand where this was going. What was she trying to do?

"I think introductions are in order don't you Diana?" Diana sighed and her eyes closed. She turned to me and looked back at all the hostages behind the man.

"Everyone, I would like all of you to meet an old ex-friend of mine…Augustus. We knew each other before I was engaged."

"He's an ex-friend of yours? Then why is he all out for revenge?" Demetri.

"What happened between both of you?" I leaned in, knowing this answer would probably shock the hell out of me and everyone else in this room.

"He's the younger brother of my ex-fiancé Marco."

_**Now don't worry, this is only the first part. Next one is the second part and remember when it said 'most if not all'? This starts out with an old enemy of Diana's but it ends with the enemy wanting Bella. **_

_**Like my little twist? There will be more on Bella's part in this in the next one.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	31. You Get the Horns

_**Glad you liked the last one, this chapter brings out Bella's tough side. After a little messing around with Augustus, she decides she's had enough stalls.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Your ex-fiancé's brother?" this guy was Marco's brother? The man who abused Diana for so long and became her first real victim?

"I haven't seen him since the last few nights before I was imprisoned. Poor boy never let me live it down."

"I am far from a boy Diana, and look what I've done for myself?"

"You've killed innocent people, made an army of your own that has to be killed, and kidnapped members of my family."

"So what? You deserve everything that's happened after what you did to my brother!"

"Hey Marco earned his fate, it was his fault he was stupid. I know your family got the message I left, tell me how did they take it?" Why was she stalling? My babies were still crying but they were sniffling too, and Athenodora wouldn't last much longer.

"After you murdered Marco the entire family fell apart. My mother was so distraught she fell ill and died in two months! My father, he tried to get your sisters to marry me but they refused…"

"They were already married."

"So what? I knew you had become the monster we all feared, and after my father died I took it upon myself to find a monster to turn me. Of course I became a werewolf, but it was an immortal monster nonetheless."

"So all this time you've been plotting revenge, how long did it take you to realize I never left ltaly?"

"Oh quite a long time, centuries since you covered your tracks. You deserved to suffer as I did, so I took the liberty of paying your own family a visit." Diana's eyes narrowed.

"My family?"

"Your parents, your sisters, your nieces and nephews…it was a delicious revenge." she inched closer. "Remember your elder sister Julia? Oh she was a beauty…had three kids too, even after three pregnancies her body was so beautiful…"

"What did you do to her?" she walked closer and he smirked.

"Took her, killed her brats and husband, killed her, and then finished off the rest of your family. Little did I realize that you had a family…" he looked at me. "I thought I had wiped out your entire bloodline, but you must've had a child because now you have your granddaughter Isabella."

"My descendant actually, but she's like a granddaughter to me. Augustus, you need to stop this foolishness, I have seen your destiny if this goes on and you will die. If not, you can start another life."

"Hah! Why would I want a new life when I can take yours? Once I kill you and the others, I will have Isabella." With that he threw Athenodora to the side and jumped over Diana grabbing me by the throat. His grip was strong, he caught me off guard and pulled me aside.

"Augustus don't!" Diana held up her hands again. "Don't hurt her, I'm the one you're after."

"Bella!"

"No Marcus!" Diana held him back. The newborns held the others tight, and the rest of the wolves snarled at me. "Not yet."

"Listen to your queen there Marcus, you should just let me have Isabella. I can see why you fell for her…" his tongue ran across my cheek.

"Get off me!" I tried to get free but he was very strong. His other hand held back my arm, I could swing my other to get loose. "Disgusting pervert!"

"Ah a mouthy one too."

"Augustus leave her alone! I'm warning you now don't do this."

"Why should I, she can make many pups for me."

"You know full well that werewolves can't pass the gene to their offspring!"

"Ah, but when they are older I can make them like me." his hand on my arm moved to my chest, he groped my boobs hard.

"GAH! Let go of me!" Marcus tried to break free from Diana's grip but she wouldn't let him. Why was she holding him back?

"Take your hands off her!" Jessica shrieked.

"Leave her alone!" Angela.

"Hah! You could never convince me to stop, I've waited too long to get my revenge. Now my precious minions, kill them all!" he waved his hand and I heard loud screeches.

"NOT THIS TIME!" that voice, Charlie! Loud snarls came after that, and then I smelled dogs. Jacob's pack!

"DAD!" large wolves jumped onto the newborns and Charlie's small group of Clarinda and Joseph jump onto some of the wolves. Aro and Caius were freed, and they attacked the other newborns and wolves. Marcus jumped at Augustus but two wolves moved in front.

"BELLA!"

"No Marcus! Get the babies! Get them out of here!" I shouted and Augustus started to pull me away. "DIANA! HELP HIM!"

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie scream for me. Augustus ran almost at vampire speed with me still in his grip, I had to get away, I wasn't going to give up this fast.

"Let me go!"

"Not this time little girl." He brought me into another room and threw me down onto a mattress. "Only have a small amount of time, but I can still take what I want." He about moved on top of me, but I jumped out and landed on his back.

"You aren't going anywhere. You've just signed your death warrant dog!" I grabbed him by the head and threw him into a wall. He stood and wiped his now bloody mouth.

"Not bad…not bad at all." He lunged at me, grabbed my arms and held them above my head. "Nice."

"Get off me!"

"No, I should've taken you sooner. When you first came into Volterra."

"You've been watching me?" he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Very closely, Diana has taken everything from me and even if she manages to wipe out my army I will just make more, and plenty of little cubs running around for me."

"Never!"

"Oh I believe so, my brother was a fool, but after Diana ruined my family I knew I could get vengeance if I had you."

"Monster…you will regret this."

"I don't think I will, Diana could've been mine. I had her sister, and now I have you…and I have to say the women in her family are quite delectable." He licked my neck.

"You're disgusting; Diana killed your brother because he abused her."

"He was never right, but he had her. She would've had everything all she had to do was be a good wife." I gave a light smirk.

"But she saw right through him, and after he killed her friend's child she got her revenge."

"And now I'm going to get mine." His clawed hands ripped open my shirt and tore my pants. I felt his leg go between mine and then he groped my ass.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" my left leg went up and kicked him away. He ended up going through a wall and

"GAH! You…bitch." He lunged again and missed.

"Too slow." I kicked him in the back and he fell forward. "You're not as strong as I thought, at least when you're fighting." He spat out some blood.

"So a little princess knows how to fight, how cute." I put my foot on his leg and crushed it beneath.

"Far from it." He was on top of me in seconds, but I managed to kick him off into the ceiling. When he fell I turned him over and I think I crushed his left arm.

"AGAHHH!" he screamed, it actually was music to my ears. I lifted him up by the neck, and slammed him back against the wall.

"You…will…never…touch…me…or…my…children…again!" with each word I punched him in the gut and I heard a couple of ribs break. I held up his battered body, and with a loud roar I sank my teeth into his neck draining every last drop of blood in his body. Once I finished I dragged his corpse back to the others, where many fires were lit and I could see Aro throwing the remaining newborns in new fires.

"Bella!" Marcus ran to me and held me in his arms. Oh thank goodness he was safe.

"Marcus…the babies where are they?"

"Right here Bella." Diana had both twins in her arms. I ran and held them both close, they looked up at me with their dark brown eyes and I think Aiden gave a smile.

"Oh…my babies." Marcus wrapped us up in his arms again. "Marcus…"

"Isabella." He kissed my head. "We're safe, you're safe…"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad we're all safe." Aro came over and wiped some ash off his face. "Brother, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we stink of wolves and blood but we're all alive."

"How's Athenodora?" I looked seeing Caius consoling his wife, stroking her hair and whispering something to her.

"Shaken up but she'll be fine. Isabella I cannot tell you how glad everyone is to see this out."

"Bells!" Charlie ran over and squeezed me around the babies. "Thank God."

"Dad, where's Jake?"

"Right here Bells." Jake, Quil, and Embry all came over. "You look good, one tough vampire to kill him off." he pointed at Augustus.

"Yeah, you rule princess." Embry.

"Thanks." Jacob walked closer.

"So these are the little miracles we've heard so much about." He stared at Kyra. "She looks just like you."

"Yeah, their names are Kyra and Aiden."

"Nice, not some oddball names."

"Odd Jacob?" Diana.

"Nothing milady. So, what's say we get out of here?" I was about to speak when the Cullens came over, all covered in ash. Wait a minute were they even fighting?"

"Bella we're so glad you're alright." Carlisle.

"Thanks, where did you all go?"

"Well…after you were dragged away we smelt some newborns going behind Augustus so we took care of them." Alice. "We're so glad everyone's alright."

"Again thanks, Emmett are you alright?" Emmett had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Yeah, just don't know how I'm going to break the news to Rosalie. I still love her but…she's not the same anymore." Esme touched his arm.

"Emmett, you're still a part of our family and so is Rose. Do whatever you think is best." They shared a hug.

"Thanks mom." He said.

"Alright enough family mush we need to finish this up. Jane, Felix is everything taken cared of?" Aro.

"Yes master."

"Good, now let's head home I need to see my wife." I handed Aiden to Marcus and we followed Aro back to the castle. I wanted to get home as soon as possible, because I still had unfinished business with three prisoners.

_Sometime later:_

We finally reached the castle, and while everyone else went to the throne room I ran to the nursery with Marcus and we set the twins in their cradles. I sighed with huge relief, we made it out of that battle alive, now all that was left was the Cullens.

"Oh Marcus, I was so scared I might never see you again." He held me close.

"Nothing can keep us apart cara mia, not vampires, not humans, and especially not some mangy wolves with an insane leader hellbent on revenge." I laughed.

"Our babies were taken from us, I can't bear that again." The twins cooed at us. "I think they're hungry."

"One moment." At vampire speed he ran back into the bedroom and came back with two bottles of milk. "Here, I'll feed Kyra." We took some seats and held the bottles to the kids' mouth which they gladly suckled on.

"They were hungry alright." Aiden was happily holding the bottle in his tiny hands. Kyra was gurgling with her bottle, oh they were so cute. "Marcus, do you think we'll be safe now?"

"I cannot say my love, the Volturi has many enemies but they are smart enough to leave us alone. Diana is going to make sure nothing happens to us, or our friends and family."

"I know, but after tonight I still worry." He touched my hand with his.

"As long as we have each other, there is nothing that scares me anymore." He kissed my knuckles. "You are so beautiful."

"Marcus…" if only I could blush right now. The babies finished their bottles, and after we burped them I turned on their mobiles lulling them to sleep. Marcus pulled me into our room and shut the door; our lips connected and he pushed me back onto the bed.

"Isabella, allow me to make love to you tonight." I reached up and stroked his hair.

"As long as we don't wake the children." He smiled and kissed me again, and somehow our clothes just disappeared.

**(I wanted to add a lemon scene but decided against it for now.)**

_Diana's P.O.V.:_

Now that we had returned things quieted down rather fast, Felix and Jessica had run off along with Demetri and Angela but I could just hear and imagine all the noises they were making just upstairs. Aro had gone to see Sulpicia and Caius went to finish consoling Athenodora, while Bella and Marcus went with the twins, and Charlie and Rena went with Jacob and the others leaving me alone in a small study just near the throne room.

I could not believe I let this happen, how could I not suspect this in the first place? I had left Marco's family alone, they knew what he had done to me but Augustus had to seek revenge by almost killing my last descendants. Not to mention my elder sister…Julia and her family…my parents…oh no what had I done?

I didn't even realize I was crying, or that I had fallen onto my knees and had my face in my hands until someone walked into the room. I straightened up and saw it was Galen, but he was cleaned up from the ash and stink of werewolf.

"Forgive me milady." He made to leave but I stopped him.

"No, no it's alright." I moved my hair from my face, I wasn't used to showing my emotions like this. "Galen, when did Heidi start luring you into her tricks?" he looked down.

"Almost a month after Isabella came to us." That tore my undead heart apart.

"You couldn't tell me?"

"Her power was strong, she prevented it. Forgive me my queen; I never wanted to betray you. I swear it is the last thing I would ever do."

"I can't tell you how betrayed I felt Galen, when Renata told me you were the traitor. I almost believed it, but then you…Heidi said she made her say that and then…I don't know I was just hurt by it all."

"It wasn't your fault milady, it was mine for letting her get to me." he walked over to me. "Milady…I know you don't wish to hear this, but I must confess once again how much I love you."

"Galen…stop." I held up my hand. "I know how you feel, and I must admit that I…I wasn't in my right mind when I saw this. I had thought that we were not destined to be together…but I have come to slowly realize that…I cannot see my destiny."

"You must make your own milady, I know you cannot see it, but I feel as if we are meant to be."

"Galen, I do know you love me, but after Marco…" before I could finish he pulled me into his arms.

"Marco is dead, rotting in hell with his brother. I would never hurt you like he did, you are too strong, too brave, and too beautiful to be hurt. Diana, I love you more than anything. I will do anything for you, and I will follow you until the ends of the earth. Please…please let me love you." I froze, he had just confessed more than he should have. Galen loved me, he swore to be loyal to me, he's…he's in love with me. Marco had hurt me, and I had never trusted another man like I trusted Galen.

He did love me, he fought for me, he protected Bella, he says he would follow me everywhere, so maybe…maybe I did love him. My arms circled around him, and I don't know how long we stayed that way. He moved away slightly and took my chin between two fingers.

"Will you let me kiss you Diana?" I thought for a quick moment, did I want him to kiss me? Yes, yes I did.

"Yes, yes." He leaned in and kissed me gently. It was so tender, sweet and loving. His hands went in my hair and I pulled him as close to me as I could. We kissed for possibly several moments, and then I felt my leg creep up his own.

"Diana?" he looked at me, and I had a feeling that made me want him…badly.

"Galen, do your duty to your queen…and take me." he smiled gently.

"As her majesty wishes." We kissed again, and he set me up on the table. I opened my legs and let him remove my pants and tear off my shirt. I ripped off his coat and opened his pants, and then my legs went around his waist. "Milady, let me make love to you."

"Do it." He slowly kissed me and moved down my jaw to my neck, and then he took my breast into his mouth. "Ahhh…" dear God he was good. His fingers moved down my sides and went to my core, massaging the sensitive area.

"You are so wet." He whispered, and then his mouth ended up in that same place.

"HAHH! G-Galen…" where did he learn this? I felt myself coming close…it was so hot I felt like the whole room would burst into flames.

"Milady, I'm going to take you now, are you ready?" I answered him with a rough kiss.

"I've been ready for thousands of years." I was no virgin, but this was the first time a man actually showed his love to me. He spread my legs wider, and then it began.

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

"Did you hear that?" after Marcus and I got done with our little intimate activities I heard some strange moaning sounds, and it wasn't Jess or Ange.

"I think I did."

"Do you think…?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"I believe our queen has finally let someone love her beyond anything." He pulled on his robes. "Now shall we check on the twins?"

"Oh yes." Diana had finally let Galen love her, he would take good care of her I knew it. Now all that was left for me was to take care of three little issues still sitting in the dungeons.

_**Hope you liked it! Just two more chapters to go.**_

_**Showdown with Rosalie, Edward, and Tanya in the next one; after that comes the epilogue. Like how Bella got tough with Augustus?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	32. Back to Our Lives

_**So glad lots of you enjoyed Bella kicking some werewolf arse! I enjoyed writing it myself!**_

_**Anyway this chapter shows what happens to the Cullens when Bella decides their punishment. By Cullens I mean Edward and Rosalie, Tanya on the other hand…you'll just have to read on.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

_The next day:_

After everyone had calmed down and reunited with their loved ones it was time to decide the fate of Rosalie, Edward, and Tanya. I didn't want to be so harsh with them, but if they kept up these stupid antics I wouldn't have a choice. Emmett had broken the news to Rosalie, saying he wanted a divorce, and from what I heard she didn't take it very well. Alice said she broke down, then she started screaming, it took the others forever to get her to stop but…maybe Diana could help out with that.

"Are you ready?" Marcus and I were busy changing the twins, they were going to be there as well. After recent events I wasn't letting them out of my sight again. At least not until they were married and had kids of their own someday, in the next 30 years.

"Yeah, you take Kyra I'll take Aiden." We grabbed the kids and Jane met us in the hall.

"They're ready, the other Cullens." She smiled.

"Alright, is everyone already there?"

"They are, and Edward Cullen seems rather…shot." I think she meant his eyes were shot. "That blonde one, she's furious."

"There's two blondes, which one?"

"The Hale woman." Rosalie, of course. I had been giving this some thought, and while I wanted to punish them for what they'd done, I had to show mercy. I didn't want anyone fearing me, not unless it was necessary. Tanya's two sisters asked me to show mercy to her, she was just hopelessly in love with Edward.

"Marcus." He walked beside me with Kyra, Jane led us to the throne room. Diana, Aro, Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, and all the guards were there waiting for us. The Cullens had been forgive since they helped in the battle, and the Denalis were just waiting to see what would come of their sister. I sat down next to Diana, and the babies were held by Jessica and Angela. Victoria was next to Raoul, looking rather happy, and Galen, he was right next to Diana's chair. Marcus sat on my other side, and his hand held onto mine, here we go.

"We are all gathered her to witness the punishment of Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Tanya Denali. You have all been briefed on the matter, but tell us, no matter what the punishment the princess allows, will you interfere?" I could never get over how powerful Diana's voice was.

"We will not." They answered back.

"Do you also agree that no matter what happens, you are not to speak unless allowed so?"

"We agree."

"Good, bring forth the prisoners." Felix, Raoul, and Demetri all left and came back with them. Edward had a look I couldn't read, like a restraint, Rosalie was infuriated, her hair was all over her face and her teeth were grinding against each other as she snarled. Tanya on the other hand, looked defeated, sorrowful; she kept staring at her family, so I assume she's willing to listen.

"Easy Bella…" Marcus whispered.

"Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali you have all been brought before this court on the crimes of slandering and assaulting the princess, how do you plead?" damn Diana was good.

"Not guilty." Rosalie.

"Not guilty." Edward.

"Guilty." Tanya spoke and the other two just stared at her.

"Rosalie and Edward, you've pleaded not guilty, and yet Tanya has pleaded guilty. Tanya would you care to explain?" Tanya looked at me, and then bowed.

"I apologize for what I said to her highness the princess Isabella Volturi. I had no right to judge her, I had not met her nor had I even known her. She moved on, she's happy, she doesn't deserve to be slandered or questioned. I only hope she'll forgive me in time."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I had been thinking…after we were punished, it had me realize that we were suffering because we earned it. The princess had done nothing to us that we didn't deserve, so I plead for her mercy." She was telling the truth, I could read her easily and Charlie nodded at me, he could tell too.

"Very well, the princess will consider your apology." Tanya nodded and stood back up. "Now, Edward Cullen what are your thoughts on this? Why do you plead not guilty?"

"I was only trying to help her, Bella…"

"Princess Isabella to you." My voice was sharp, and he shivered.

"The princess, as you call her, I was only trying to bring out the old Bella. The same girl I fell in love with, the same girl I knew would never live a life like this."

"A life like what Mr. Cullen?" I stood from my throne. "You're still under the delusion that I will eventually divorce Marcus and just come running back into your arms, leaving my family and my children behind. Now why would I want to do that?"

"You still love me, I know you do. I want you to come home to Forks, you can have a life with me like you wanted. I will love your kids like my own…"

"Edward you're a fool. You are not the man I wanted, you treated me like a fragile doll, you put me in danger thinking only of yourself not your family, but yourself." I pointed at him as I spoke. "You made your whole family leave, but you didn't bother to ask what they thought about leaving me now did you?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were wrong, you knew the law and you broke it. My life without you had improved since then, I got better in school and I had the help of my two best friends Jess and Angela, after that I came to Rome and I met my ancestor. She took me in, knowing I had to be changed, she rescued me, she led me to a man I fell in love with and I married that same man. I have his children, I am happy. Unlike you they stood by me, sweetheart you are not my soul mate. Now either you get that stupid hallucination out of your head or you're going to force me to do something I don't want." He looked down, and I turned my attention to Rosalie.

"Ms. Hale, you too are in contempt for the princess. Why?"

"My family has suffered because of her, she was a human who had no business knowing what we were. We leave her alone, and she comes back as a princess? And a mother? It's not fair I have to suffer…"

"Rosalie, whatever your little tantrums are about doesn't concern me. You brought this on yourself when you let your spoilt moods get the better of you." I walked closer to them.

"You're making Emmett divorce me! He was happy with me until you showed up again!"

"If you're assuming I want Emmett for myself then you're wrong, he hasn't been happy with you for a long time honey. He claims you're not the same girl he fell in love with, and Diana has confirmed that Emmett and you are not soul mates. He's got another mate out there…but do you?" I turned to Diana.

"I can see another mate with you in the future Ms. Hale, but you will have to let go of your hate first."

"No! No Emmett is the only one for me!"

"Rose." Emmett stepped forward. "We had a good time together, lots of them. I thought we were good for each other but…you're not the same person. You're more spoiled, you bitch at every little thing, you blame others for your problems, not to mention your jealousy is worse than before. I do still care about you, but I can't stay married to you anymore. You deserve someone who can love you for you."

"Emmett please…" she looked almost pleading. "We can work this out."

"No, not anymore." Emmett looked at me. "Do as you wish your majesty, she and Edward deserve whatever punishment you give them." He walked back to the other Cullens, where Esme and Carlisle comforted him.

"Well, considering all that I've heard I have decided on a fair punishment. Tanya, since you apologized you will be shown mercy; I have decided that you will spend a year in isolation. You will remain here in Volterra, but you will go with Queen Diana and serve among her guard for the entire time. You will obey her, and you will do as she says or your sentence will increase."

"My family…will I be able to talk to them?"

"If she allows it." I turned to Diana.

"You may write to them, but only if you ask first." She nodded. "Now go to your family, bid your goodbyes." Felix let Tanya go and she ran to her sisters.

"Now, Edward I think it's only fair that you and Rosalie suffer a similar punishment but different." I turned to Rosalie. "Do you have anything more to say?"

"Why would I? You're obviously going to kill me." she glared again.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. It would hurt the other Cullens if I did, so what I am going to do is banish you."

"Banish?"

"This isn't a permanent banishment, just maybe…five years. You will be sent to another coven to live with, and the coven I've chosen is the Irish. They've agreed to take you and you are to behave around them, if you act out or try and run you will be found and imprisoned for much longer. You will not talk, write, call, fax, email, or even see the Cullens until the sentence is up."

"What am I supposed to do about my things?"

"You can take them with you, but the last I heard Irish don't flaunt fancy cars so you may have to sell it."

"But…"

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned her and she went silent. "You're lucky she's letting you live."

"Very lucky." Emmett.

"Do you understand these terms Ms. Hale?" Diana.

"Y-Yes…" she was defeated. Cut her off from the family she gets free things from, take away her car and force her to live in a coven who doesn't tolerate spoiled behavior; that will definitely show her how to live like a true human. "But what about my diet?"

"They've agreed to let you stay on it. Now go and bid your family goodbye, your things have already been collected from the Cullen residence." She nodded and went over to the Cullens but only Esme and Carlisle seemed to want to show her some comfort. I felt bad for Emmett, but this was his choice he didn't have to believe Diana but he did.

I hoped he'd find another mate soon, someone who could love his huge teddy-bear bad ass self. My big brother deserved to be happy.

"Now then Edward…it's your turn." I walked closer to him. "Before I give you your punishment you are going to let go of this ridiculous crush on me. I don't wish to kill you, but I will if I have to." I turned to Diana.

"He's not meant to die yet, he has a mate out there." He looked up at her.

"A mate?" she nodded at him.

"I see another mate for you, but you will have to find her yourself. Isabella if you will…"

"Yes, Edward you too are going to be banished but your sentence shall be six years. You are going to be staying with the Denalis, but you will have no contact with the Cullens and if they come to visit you are to move as far away as possible until they leave. The same terms apply to you like Rosalie's, and you will learn to keep your negative comments to yourself. Do you understand?" he wanted to speak, but he stopped.

"Yes…your majesty." He bowed. I hoped he would learn, I didn't want to kill him or Rosalie but if it came to that I wouldn't have a choice. I had originally wanted to do it the other way around, but Rosalie was worse than Edward and she needed to learn some new manners.

"Now, Carlisle would you and your coven like to leave?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"We will help Edward and Rosalie move out, but we'd like to ask something of the queen." Diana stared. "We would like to remain in Rome, with you for the time being. Our family has decided to take a break from the human world, and we were hoping to stay with the queen."

"Hmmm, I suppose I could let you. You can stay as guests but you will be given orders, are you willing to accept that?" they all nodded. "Good, then you are given permission to stay with me in Rome."

"Will we be allowed to see the princess?" Alice.

"If she wishes so, Isabella?" I nodded. "Alright, bid your goodbyes and be on your way. I'll expect you back within the month, is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty?" they bowed to her.

"Felix, Raoul, Demetri would you escort them out?" they did so. Alice smiled and waved goodbye, Emmett did the same and Carlisle and Esme left with warming smiles. Jasper just nodded and joined Alice in his family. I was glad to have this done, but now there was one last person to punish.

Heidi.

"Bring forth the last prisoner." A couple of the other guards left and came back with Heidi, all wrapped in chains looking disheveled and angry. Her shiny red hair was now dull, tangled messes, the dark circles under her eyes were worse, and she had ash spots all over her clothes.

"GRRAAHH!" she tried to lunge at me, but it was no use.

"That's not wise Heidi." Aro spoke. "Milady, may I?" Diana nodded, I could tell she wanted to watch this.

'This should be good.' I shot Marcus a look and he smirked.

"Heidi, you have disappointed both I and my brothers greatly. You betrayed us to our natural enemy, kidnapped members of the Volturi, and attempted to kidnap and murder the princess. Your actions are unforgivable, and are punishable by death. What do you have to say for yourself?" her red eyes widened.

"Death? But you can't kill me you need me!" everyone laughed. "I'm the bait for your meals!"

"Oh we won't need you anymore." Caius. "The queen has found a better manner to get our blood." Diana smirked.

"We have friends who work for a national blood blank, they can slip us a good amount each month when we need to feed. You are no longer required, and you will suffer for your actions. Jane." Jane smiled evilly but I shot a look to Angela and Jessica to take the twins out of here.

"No…no don't I beg you no!" Heidi screamed when Jane used her power. I didn't like seeing the torture, but this woman tried to murder me and my family. Victoria I saw look away, Raoul had his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. That was cute, Victoria may have tried to kill me in the past but she deserved someone better.

"Enough, finish her." Felix and Demetri came back and did so. Both grabbed her arms and ripped them from her body, while Diana tore off her head. Aro set the fire and they threw the pieces inside, Heidi was gone instantly, and our troubles were done at last.

"Let's go." I grabbed Marcus' hand and we left after the girls. The guards I heard disperse from the room, but I didn't care.

"Bells." Charlie showed up at our door. "You ok?"

"Yeah…yeah dad I'm fine." He looked at Marcus and pulled me into a hug. It was all over now, our enemies were gone and I had made peace with the Cullens, I felt a huge weight fall off me. I could focus on my family now.

"Bella…I'm going away for a while." I pulled back.

"Going away why?"

"Not forever, I just want to try out these new powers of mine, going out and seeing some new things. Rena's going with me, and Bells…I'm thinking about making her my mate…" well, that was a shocker, but I had seen it coming.

"Did you ask permission?" he nodded.

"From Aro and Diana, they trust me kid. Bella…do you mind if I have someone else in my life?"

"No…no dad I don't. I mean I know you always loved mom even after she left but, everyone deserves to find true love. But…could I speak to her before you leave?"

"You're not going to be mean are you?" I chuckled but shook my head.

"No I just want to clear some things up."

"Ok then, I'll be right back." He took off down the hall, and Marcus held onto me again. He kissed my head and then they came back, Rena looked nervous, but fine.

"Your highness." She curtsied to me.

"Stand up Rena." She did. "I know…I know that you and my dad are involved, and I just want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?" she looked at Charlie then back to me.

"Yes, more than anything."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Do you make him happy?" Charlie answered me with an arm around her shoulders.

"She makes me very happy Bella." I stepped forward, and held out my hand. She took it carefully, and we shook on it.

"I haven't seen my dad so happy in forever; I can tell you're right for him. However, if you do anything to hurt him and I mean anything at all…I'm going to kill you."

"I would never do that, I've been alone too long to risk ruining this." She hugged Charlie. "Thank you princess."

"You can call me Bella in private, but I'm not calling you mom." She laughed.

"Of course, Bella." they shared a kiss.

"Get out of here you two, go on." Charlie laughed and hugged Marcus and I before he ran off again.

"Take good care of my grandbabies!" he called.

"Princess." I turned seeing Felix and Demetri come behind us.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's the girls, they're throwing up." My eyes widened, wait how could they be getting sick? I ran into the nursery and while the twins were sleeping I saw both my best friends puking their guts out into the trashcans.

"Guys?" they turned to me.

"Oh…Bella help us…!" Jessica moaned before she puked again. This had to be something else…but I went over to both of them and I put my hands on their stomachs.

"Uh oh…" I felt small kicks.

"What what is it?" I saw Diana coming into the room. "I heard screams and…oh my…" she froze, she must be seeing something.

"Bella?" I turned to Angela, then I looked back at Felix and Demetri.

"Looks like we're going to have more little ones around here big daddies." They looked about ready to faint.

"Oh dear God." Diana slapped her forehead, and I just laughed.

This was going to be very interesting.

_**Next up comes the epilogue! With more future generations of kids on the way! How they are pregnant will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	33. Epilogue

_**I'm so glad this fic was well liked. It has to be my best fic of all time.**_

_**This here's the epilogue, maybe four years into the future along with many new surprises that have come around. It's a bit short but it is just a little brief mention into the future. Oh and look at the bottom to see my little note.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Four years later:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Four years have passed since everything. My human life improving, Laurent coming to take me to Rome, meeting Diana, falling in love with Marcus, marrying Marcus, having the babies, the trouble with the Cullens, it almost felt like it happened just yesterday.

If only, ok not really. Our lives have been peaceful ever since we killed off the moon children and their newborn vampire army. Marcus and I were still in love, and everything had fallen back into place just like we hoped it would.

The twins were now four years old, and like I had hoped they grew like humans. According to Dr. Bellows though, they would stop aging once they drank human blood and they would begin to have cravings when they hit puberty. He found this out when he tested their blood with venom, but we agreed with Aro and Caius that when they turned seventeen they would be given blood. I didn't know if Kyra could one day have kids, but Arthur said since she's a natural vampire it's likely so.

Speaking of kids, the Volturi now had the twins, and four new ones included with them. It turns out that my power could extend to others, my conception powers at least. Eleazar, called up by Aro, figured out that only married vampires could be given the power, and if they truly desired children so in a way my power could choose for itself. Happiness was all around us, especially with all the couples and their little bundles of joy.

Angela had given birth first, and she gave Demetri a little girl they named Marissa Jane. She was a sweet child with her dad's keen tracking abilities, her eyes were green, probably like Demetri's when he was human, she had her father's sandy blonde hair, and her mother's face. They had fought over baby names, Demetri wanted something old but Angela wanted a newer name, so they settled on Marissa. She was almost four, but like Kyra and Aiden she would grow like a human until she reached seventeen.

Jessica gave birth a month after Angela, and had a strong little boy they named Connor Ray. He was strong like his daddy, but his voice was deep and powerful like Jessica. He looked just like his father, but he had his mother's heart and personality. He was going to be a great addition to the Volturi.

"MOM! Connor won't give me back my book!" right now I was busy watching these four in their little playroom, and so far the only trouble was Connor teasing Aiden to no ends while the girls played with their dolls.

"Connor what have I told you about taking things that aren't yours?" I gave my best glare, and Connor handed Aiden his book.

"Sorry Aunt Bella, but he wouldn't let me look at it."

"That doesn't give you the right to take it, now apologize." He crossed his arms and huffed at me.

"I don't wanna!" I stood up.

"Do you want your mom in here? Remember what happened last time you got in trouble?" he paled and looked at Aiden.

"Sorry I took your book, I won't do it again." Aiden smiled.

"Ok I forgive you, here you can read it now." He gave him back the book and Connor sat down to read. These boys fought constantly up and down, but they got along like brothers. I was watching them because their parents were feeding, and Marcus had to take care of some business with Aro and Caius.

"Bella." Sulpicia and Athenodora came in with their little babies, both about five months old. When they became pregnant Aro and Caius about fainted, well they couldn't but they looked like they could. Aro was overjoyed at becoming a father, and though Sulpicia worried he would want a son he told her he didn't care as long as the baby was healthy. She gave birth to a boy, and I think that was what she wanted since she liked boys more than girls; they named him Xavier Carlisle, and he seemed to possess an ability that let him project thoughts into other people's minds, real or fake. He was a curious little boy, and he would be like his dad one day, but only good if his mother had anything to say about it.

Athenodora had given birth around the same time as Sulpicia, maybe a day or two after. She had a little girl which she named Galatea Estella. She had her parents fair blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, but she also had a little power of her own. She was telekinetic, but she only lifted small objects to amuse herself and apparently little Xavier liked it too.

My kids had their own gifts as well, Aiden like me was a shield but he was more physical than mental. Kyra was like Marcus, her gift was similar but it wasn't quite the same. I'm not sure how to describe it but she's definitely a daddy's girl. The children had grown so beautifully, I couldn't imagine any of us being this happy.

"Hey guys, come on in join the party." They laughed and sat down. Kyra and Marissa ran to play with the babies, they loved it.

"They're a handful aren't they?" I nodded.

"I don't mind, I love them all." I sat back watching them, this was the perfect life. And then a knock came to the door.

"Men entering nursery, is it clear?" it was Marcus.

"Clear to enter boys." We laughed, in entered Marcus, Aro, and Caius.

"Daddy!" Kyra and Aiden ran to Marcus and he scooped them up into his arms.

"Oh my…" Aro laughed and he took Xavier from Sulpicia. "These children are growing up too fast."

"Oh don't worry, just wait until they reach their teens." I laughed. I wasn't sure if any of us could have more children, but maybe in the future we'd find out.

We weren't the only ones though, I had learned from Carlisle that somehow Esme and Alice had fallen pregnant a month after they left Volterra. Their children were born after Xavier and Galatea, both had boys, while Esme and Carlisle's had Esme's looks, Alice and Jasper's was just like his daddy. I congratulated them and sent them gifts, which they gladly accepted. Esme named her son Thomas after her father, and Alice named hers Peter after Jasper's nomad friend.

Aro worried about our population growing too much, but we assured him and Diana that if things got too out of hand we would find a way to fix it, without killing anyone. Charlie and Rena though, I didn't know if they were expecting or not, but if they did then it would be nice to have a half sibling.

"Has there been any word from Diana?" I looked at Aro.

"She wishes you the best of luck Isabella, she's going to retire for the next year."

"Galen with her?" after Diana returned to Rome she and Galen got married a month later. She was happy, and she deserved to be. Galen wasn't king, he didn't want to be, so Diana still ruled as our queen but she wanted more time with her new husband.

"He always is, but for now we will take control; especially with our new little miracles." Aro nuzzled his son's nose and Xavier giggled at him.

"Master." We turned to see Alec come in holding a note. "We just received word from the Irish, Rosalie Hale has found a new mate." Caius took the letter.

"Hmmm, says here he's Irish, and he was in fact human but after a few dates they fell in love and she turned him." He showed a picture of Rosalie standing with a tall, lean young man with brown hair, in his late teens. "Name's William Mortar."

"As long as he learns the rules, he is fine." Rosalie's sentence would end soon, and if she wished to return to the other Cullens she would be free to. She sent me a well written apology a year after she left, saying she was actually happier with the Irish but she stuck to her diet. She was sorry for what she said, and hoped we could stay on civil terms; I wrote back saying we could, but not BFFs we were way too different for that.

"Glad she's gotten over Emmett." Emmett had stayed with Carlisle and Esme, and he did in fact find a new mate but she was as tough and brash as he was. He sent me a picture, and she was beautiful, black hair, fair skin, lovely young woman. They moved into a new home, but they weren't too far from the Cullens and they were still family to me. I hoped to meet her someday, after they spent more time with each other.

"Definitely, it's too bad about Edward though, the boy still hasn't found a mate yet." Edward had let go of his crush on me, but he was so depressed for a while he didn't even bother to go look for a mate. He had one out there though, he just needed to get over himself. Tanya returned to her coven after her isolation period was up, and she enjoyed being home.

"He will eventually, where's Jess and Ange?"

"Still feeding, they'll be here shortly." Speak of the devil there they came through the door.

"Mommy Daddy!" little Marissa ran to them.

"Hey sweetheart, we weren't gone that long." Connor ran to his parents showing them the book he had.

"Ok this room's too crowded, let's move somewhere else." All the kids joined us into a bigger room, where I saw Charlie and Rena coming in, unexpectedly. "DAD!" I ran to him and he lifted me up off the ground twirling me.

"Hey Bells, miss me?"

"Yes I missed you, so did they." The twins ran up to us.

"Grandpa!" he wrapped them in his arms. Rena hugged me, we had gotten closer as stepmom and stepdaughter, but she couldn't replace Renee. The last I heard about Renee she and Phil stayed in Jacksonville but she still mourned me and Charlie. I missed her, but this was for the best.

"You kids miss old Grandad?" they nodded and he pulled out two little presents from his pockets. "Well look what I gotcha."

"YAY!" they opened the presents and revealed beaded Quileute tribe necklaces with wolf pendants. Jacob must've made them, and speaking of Jacob I heard he found a new girlfriend, an imprint mate I think. She went to Forks High, but she was a computer nerd from what I heard and Jacob fell in love instantly.

My Jacob in love, oh it was too cute to imagine.

"Dad you shouldn't have." The kids were admiring the gifts, and then he pulled out some more tossing them to the others.

"I know, but you know me, I'm a granddaddy and I love spoiling the kids."

"Typical Charlie." Rena laughed. "We had such fun, so much we grew homesick so we decided to come back." We hugged for a moment.

"Glad to have you back."

"Charlie you were greatly missed." Marcus and Charlie shared a brief embrace.

"I know, I always am." That made everyone laugh. Marcus came back and held me in his arms as we joined the family to another room where the kids started playing with their parents and cousins.

"Marcus, I love you." I whispered to my beloved husband.

"I love you too Isabella, more than anything." We hugged and shared a kiss, Marcus and I were part of the happiest coven in the world.

We had it all, a family, friends, a home, what more could we ask for?

I know I didn't have to ask for anything else, I had found my date with destiny, and it became my destiny to become the vampire princess.

_**The End.**_

_**That's it! The End of a beautiful story. Thank you all for the beloved reviews and favorites and follows, they were greatly appreciated. Here are the names of the children just to be safe:**_

_**Kyra and Aiden ~ Marcus and Bella's twins.**_

_**Marissa Jane ~ Angela and Demetri's daughter.**_

_**Connor Ray ~ Felix and Jessica's son.**_

_**Xavier Carlisle ~ Aro and Sulpicia's son.**_

_**Galatea Estella ~ Caius and Athenodora's daughter.**_

_**Thomas Cullen ~ Esme and Carlisle's son.**_

_**Peter Cullen ~ Jasper and Alice's son.**_

_**Just to clear up any confusion, lol. Anyway I will be starting a new fic in a week or so, and I'm writing it with AnnaBoleyna1536. It's an AroxOC fic, and while I'm writing the fic AB's the one who came up with the idea.**_

_**Keep a lookout for it if you will!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later and thanks again!**_


End file.
